Mein Weg zum Magier
by butterfly1995
Summary: Mit dem Wunsch ein vollwertiger Magier zu werden, ist Kagezuki mitten in ihrer Ausbildung, als sich ihr eine Wendung ereignete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, das ist meine erste Fanfiction und wäre wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung darüber geben könntet :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :))**

* * *

**Prolog**

Viele Geschichten beginnen in der Vergangenheit, doch diese hier beginnt in einer anderen Dimension. Einer Dimension, in der Magie nicht ungewöhnlich ist, doch nur von sehr wenigen Menschen beherrscht werden kann. Kreaturen wie Elfen, Trolle, Einhörner, Pegasus oder Drachen sind bekannt, aber leider nicht geläufig. Jeder Magier der in die Kunst der Welt eingeweiht wird, erhält einen solchen als ewigen Partner und die Möglichkeit die Welt mit völlig neuen Augen zu sehen. Auch Dämonen haben in dieser Dimension ihre Heimat und werden oft von den Magiern dieser Welt bezwungen. Ein kleines Mädchen, dessen Traum es ist auch ein Magier zu werden, wird von zwei Freunden auf ihrer Reise in eine weitere Dimension, in der die Magie so gut wie unzugänglich ist, begleitet.

* * *

In dem Geschichtsunterricht der Magiekunde, zieht ein Mädchen es regelmäßig vor entweder zu spät zu kommen, oder im Unterricht ein Nickerchen zu halten. Trotz vieler Mahnungen der Lehrer und sogar der Schulleitung, kann die Schule selbst es sich leider nicht leisten das Mädchen vom Unterricht auszuschließen, da sie zum Bedauern anderer, eine hervorragende Magierin ist. Für eine Anfängerin zumindest. Auch ihre ständigen Begleiter sind herausragende Magier, die glauben sich alles erlauben zu dürfen. „Jetzt reicht es mir! Egal was die Schulleitung sagt, du und deine zwei Freunde dürfen heute nach der Schule zu mir aufs Lehrerzimmer kommen.", rief der Geschichtslehrer aufgebracht, als er die drei wieder in seinem Unterricht beim Schlafen erwischte. Er legte jedem Kind ein Armband an, welches leichte elektronische Impulse von sich gab. „Hey, was fällt Ihnen ein? Das sind Foltermittel.", keifte das Mädchen mit den langen schokoladenbraunen Haaren und versuchte das Armband wieder herunter zu zerren. „Übertreib nicht gleich Kagezuki, das sind Überwachungsreifen. Er will sicher gehen, dass wir später auch kommen. Die kann nämlich nur ein Erwachsener entfernen.", beschwichtigte der Junge neben ihr. Kagezuki warf dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen neben sich einen wütenden Blick zu. „Gut wir werden da sein.", sagte sie giftig und ließ ihren Lehrer auch nicht von einem wütenden Blick verschont. Sie stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch und sprang über den Tisch hinweg zur Tür. „Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?", fragte sie harsch. „Sie können gerne den Unterricht verlassen. Das geht auch für sie beiden.", wandte er sich an den dunkelhaarigen Jungen und seinen Nachbarn. Beide nickten verständlich und verließen ohne weitere Kommentare mit Kagezuki das Klassenzimmer. Nachdem endlich die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war und die Ruhe eingekehrt war, fuhr der Lehrer mit seinem Unterricht fort.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin?", fragte der dunkelhaarige und ging neben Kagezuki her. „Völlig egal, aber erst in die Bibliothek, das Armband ruiniert meine Klamotten. Bist du sicher, dass nur ein Erwachsener das hier entfernen kann, Michael?", fragte Kagezuki flehend nach. „Keine Chance, der Zauber ist selbst für unsere Verhältnisse zu stark. Außer du kannst dein Alter und deine Zauberkräfte vorübergehend ändern.", gab Michael zurück und steuerte weiter auf die Bibliothek zu. Er hatte einen Ansatz von Blond in seinen Haaren und blau-braune Augen mit denen er ab und zu einen heimlichen Blick auf Kagezuki warf. Enttäuscht schaute Kagezuki zu Boden. „Was hast du jetzt vor, Christoph?", fragte Kagezuki und wandte sich an den anderen dunkelhaarigen Jungen neben ihr, der ihnen bis jetzt stumm gefolgt war. „Gerade kein besonderes Ziel vor Augen. Was ist mit dir?", fragte er stattdessen und wandte den Blick an die vorbeirauschenden Fenster. Seine grünen Augen erblickten kurz die grüne Wiese welche ihr Schulhof kenn zeichneten. „Wollen wir die Elfen holen? Sie langweilen sich bestimmt.", schlug Michael vor und sie blieben vor der Bibliothek stehen. Kagezuki nickte überglücklich und lief direkt auf den Mädchenturm zu, der sich auf der östlichen Seite des gesamten Campus befand. Michael grinste vergnügt und ging mit Christoph in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Warum grinst du wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?", fragte Christoph, als die beiden vor seinem Zimmer standen. „Nichts Besonderes. Treffe ich dich gleich mit Luke auf dem Dach?", fragte Michael und spazierte den Flur weiter entlang zu seinem Zimmer. Christoph nickte und wurde herzlich von Luke empfangen, der ungeduldig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Christoph warf einen Blick durch sein Zimmer um zu sehen, ob seine Sachen dort lagen, wie er es am Morgen verlassen hatte. Sein Bett stand gemacht länglich an der Wand und davor sein Kleiderschrank und seine Zimmerhälfte war sorgfältig aufgeräumt. Neben dem Bett stand eine Kommode mit einer Lampe bestückt und sein Schreibtisch stand vor einem der zwei Fenster im Raum. Das Zimmer war symmetrisch aufgebaut und bot mehr als genug Platzt für zwei Schüler. Doch der Raum wirkte durch das Durcheinander seines Mitbewohners merkte man von der Größe des Raumes kaum was. Doch Christoph störte die Unordnung nicht er ging wie gewohnt auf sein Schreibtisch zu. „Wo gehen wir heute hin? Kriege ich auch ein Eis? Kommen Hikari und Mike auch mit?", fragte die kleine Elfe, mit seinen spitzgeformten und durchsichtigen Flügeln, ungeduldig und schwirrte hektisch um Christoph umher. „Ja einen Moment noch, ich muss nur kurz alles zusammensuchen.", sagte Christoph und zog den Reisverschluss seiner Gürteltasche zu und wand sie sich um. Als Christoph sein Zimmer verlassen und abgeschlossen hatte, kam Michael in Begleitung einer weiteren kleinen Elfe, die ein ähnliches Aussehen hatte wie Luke, zurück. Christoph begrüßte Mike mit einem Lächeln und die beiden gingen am Ende des Flures einer Wendetreppe auf, die zum Dachboden führte. Der Dachboden war wie ein Gartenhäuschen eingerichtet und daher für jeden zugänglich. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand ließ sich eine weitere Tür aufweise, die nach draußen führte. Michael stolzierte voraus und trat erleichtert aufs Dach. Auf der anderen Seite des Campus sahen sie Kagezuki mit einem Spiegel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Das Reflexspiel mit dem Licht hatte aufgehört, nachdem Michael ihr zu gewunken hatte und Kagezuki kam mit riesigen, weißen Flügeln, die aus ihrem schmächtigen Rücken prangten, zu ihnen geflogen. In Gestalt eines kleinen, unschuldigen Mädchens landete die von Anmut überragende Gestalt vor den beiden Jungen und lächelte sie verlegen an. Der Wind spielte dabei ein wenig mit ihren langen Haaren und den Haare ihrer Elfe welche auf ihrer Schulter saß. Verglichen mit den Flügeln von Luke und Michael hatte sie geschwungene Flügel die mehr glitzerten als alle anderen. „Bis die Schule zu Ende ist, haben wir noch viel Zeit, wollen wir da nicht in die Stadt fliegen?", fragte Kagezuki und erhob sie wieder in die Lüfte. „Gute Idee, wir könnten in einem Eiscafé warten. Luke möchte unbedingt ein Eis mit den anderen teilen.", grinste Christoph und zog ein Stück Tuch aus seiner Gürteltasche. Michael rieselte etwas Pulver auf den Stoff, welches augenblicklich begann zu wachsen und zu schweben. „Es ist wirklich schade, dass ihr nicht aus eigener Kraft fliegen könnt.", jammerte Kagezuki zum wiederholten Mal. „Das macht mir nichts. Dafür sind meine Kräfte woanders besser ausgeprägt.", beschwichtigte Michael und steuerte das fliegende Gefährt auf die Stadt zu.

Als sie wie gewohnt in ihrem Lieblingscafé auf die Bedienung warteten, schaute Kagezuki sich nach jemand um. „Suchst du etwa nach mir?", fragte eine freundliche Jungenstimme hinter ihr und Kagezuki warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Sie schaute in die dunkel blauen Augen eines alten Freundes und grinste breit. „Da kannst du noch lange von träumen.", entgegnete sie lächelnd. „Was macht ihr denn so früh schon hier? Was hast du angestellt?", fragte der junge Mann Kagezuki und war bereit ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. „Nichts, ich bin nur vor Langeweile wieder eingeschlafen. Kannst du uns die Armreifen abnehmen?", fragte Kagezuki und hob ihr Handgelenk. Der Mann beugte sich vor und betrachtete sich den Armreif. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Das kann nur ein Professor.", entschuldigte sich der Mann. „Was wollt ihr nun haben?", fragte er stattdessen. „Das gleiche wie immer und für die Elfen einem kleinen Eisbecher. Lass uns überraschen, Stefan.", lächelte Kagezuki und beobachtete wie er davon ging. Während Hikari, Mike und Luke sich kichernd einen Eisbecher teilten, rührte Kagezuki gedankenverloren in ihrem Karamell Latte Macchiatto und beobachtete die vorbeigehenden Passanten. „Wir hätten auch in ein anderes Eiscafé gehen können.", wandte Christoph ein, als Kagezuki zum fünften Mal einen tiefen Seufzer aussetzte. „Um das Café geht es überhaupt nicht. Das ist sogar ein richtig schöner Ort hier, aber ich will endlich zur Magierin ernannt werden. Der Direktor selbst sagte die Kräfte dazu habe ich. Aber er schien das letzte Mal so unbehaglich, als wir uns im Flur trafen.", erzählte Kagezuki und sah zu wie Michael aufgehört hatte in seinem Stück Sahnetorte herumzustochern. „Meinst du als wir dabei waren oder hast du ihn eben nochmal gesehen?", fragte er verwirrt nach. „Das letzte Mal. Es hat den Anschein als wollen die Lehrer mich in letzter Zeit meiden. Bis auf Wellington, er will mich einfach eins auswischen.", fuhr Kagezuki fort. „Du musst aber auch zugeben das du ihm frech gegenüber tretest.", warf Christoph ihr vor. Kagezuki nickte unbewusst. „Aber dafür sollen mich die anderen Lehrer nicht meiden.", beschwerte sich Kagezuki weiterhin. „Wir müssen langsam los.", sagte sie mit einem genervten Blick auf die Uhr und legte ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch. Sie winkte Stefan zum Abschied und kehrte mit den Jungen in die Schule zurück.

Bevor die Glocke zum Ende der letzten Stunde ertönte, trafen die drei Kinder im Lehrerzimmer ein und warteten auf ihren Professor. „Als der Geschichtslehrer endlich aus einem Nebenzimmer zu ihnen trat, wandte er sich an seine Schüler und wollte sie von den Armbändern befreien. „Die heutige Strafe ist es, den Dachspeicher der Schule aufzuräumen. Die Materialien zur nächsten Stunde sind dort oben verstaut und ich brauche eure Hilfe beim Suchen. Und wenn ihr mir geholfen habt, nehme ich die Armbänder wieder ab", erklärte Professor Wellington und führte seine Schüler in eine für sie unbekannten Teil des Campus. In der obersten Etage des Gebäudes blieben sie vor einer verrosteten und verschlossenen Tür stehen. „Sie haben nicht vielleicht den Schlüssel vergessen?", fragte Kagezuki, nachdem der Professor verzweifelt an der Tür rüttelte. „Ich wünschte das hätte ich, aber im Lehrerzimmer habe ich keine Schlüssel gefunden.", gab Wellington zu. „Dann fragen Sie doch beim Direktor nach.", schlug Christoph vor. Wellington nickte und wies seine Schüler vor der Tür zu warten. Als die Kinder alleine vor der Tür hockten und auf die Rückkehr des Professors warteten, vernahmen sie ein immer lauter werdendes Kichern hinter der alten Tür. „Spinne ich oder hört ihr das auch?", fragte Kagezuki verwirrt und trat zur Tür. Noch bevor sie die Tür berührt hatte, hörte sie wie ein Mechanismus ausgelöst wurde und die rostige Tür aus ihren Angeln fiel. Fragend schaute Kagezuki ihre Mitschüler an, dann wandte sie sich ratsuchend an Hikari, welche ahnungslos auf ihrer Schulter saß. Das Kichern hatte aufgehört, doch eine seltsame Aura strömte vom Dachboden. Entschlossen schluckte Kagezuki ihre Nervosität hinunter und stieg vorsichtig die steilen, morschen Treppenstufen hinauf. Luke und Mike erhoben sich von den Schultern ihrer Partner und folgten Kagezuki. Der Bereich war alt und staubig und die Luft war zu stickig um zu atmen. Schnell suchte Kagezuki das Fenster, durch welches schwach die Tagessonne einfiel, und den Dachboden eine gedimmte Helligkeit spendierte. Eilig rannte sie zum Fenster und riss vor Erleichterung die Fensterläden auf. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dämmerung gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie mehrere Regale mit Büchern der Reihe nach aufgereiht und mehr als ein Dutzend Kisten sorgfältig gestapelt. Hikari hatte sich von Kagezukis Schulter erhoben und betrachtete sich die Bücher aus der Nähe und bemerkte, dass sich alle Bücher rundum die Magie handelten. Die meisten Arten von Magie erkannte sie wieder, doch ein Buch ganz ohne Titel, war ihr unbekannt und als sie das Buch herausziehen wollte, ging ein elektrischer Schlag auf sie rüber, der sie zusammenfahren ließ. Michael und Christoph waren immer noch am Fuß der Treppe stehen geblieben, als Kagezuki sie zu sich hochwinkte. „Kagezuki komm her. Das Buch hier ist verzaubert!", rief Hikari und winkte Kagezuki an einen der Bücherregale. „Wo ist Luke?", fragte Christoph und sah sich fragend um. „Ich bin hier.", erklang es aus einer der Kisten, welche zu wackeln begannen hatte. Vom Staub verdreckt erschien Luke in einer veralteten Abendkleidung, welcher aus einer langen verstaubten Robe bestand, auf dem einen edlen Wappen auf dem Rücken eingestickt war. „Schau mal, das sind alles extra Kleider für Elfen angefertigt worden.", erklärte Luke und drehte sich fröhlich um die eigene Achse. „Und hier gibt es noch Frauenkleider der Adeligen.", rief Mike aus einer weiteren Kiste und hob eines der Kleider demonstrierend hoch. „Hört auf mit dem Unsinn. Gehen wir wieder runter und warten bis der Professor zurückkommt.", widersprach Michael und sah zum Flur zurück. „Keine Sorge, Professor Wellington ist schon seit einer Weile auf dem Weg hierher.", entgegnete Kagezuki gedankenverloren und sah sich die Bücherregale der Reihe nach an. „Seltsam ist es schon, dass nur auf einem Buch ein Zauber liegt. Die anderen sehen vollkommen unberührt aus.", gab Kagezuki von sich und versuchte ebenfalls das Boch ohne Titel herauszuziehen. So wie bei Hikari, ging auch auf sie ein elektrischer Schlag über, und vor Schreck zog Kagezuki ihre Hand zurück. „Das Buch ist mir vielleicht lästig.", murmelte Kagezuki, unterdrückte den Schmerz und riss das Buch aus dem Regal. Es entstand ein Poltern und mit dem Ruck drohte das Regal auf Kagezuki zu fallen. In wenigen Augenblicken zuckte Kagezukis Arm nach vorn und ein Schleier hinderte das Regal vom Fallen. Doch die Bücher in der oberen Reihe rasselten neben Kagezuki zu Boden und es herrschte nach einer Poterie eine weitere Unordnung. Überrascht schauten alle zu Kagezuki und dem kippendem Bücherregal. „Was tust du da?", kam Michael als erster wieder zur Fassung. „Nichts, ich wollte nur ein Buch lesen.", gab Kagezuki zurück und stellte das Regal wieder auf. Als Kagezuki das Buch wieder in die Hand nahm, passierte nichts und Hikari setzte sich neugierig auf ihre Schulter. „Was steht in dem Buch?", fragte Hikari ungeduldig nach. „Ich kann das Buch nicht öffnen.", sagte Kagezuki überrascht und drehte sich zu den anderen im Raum. „Hängt dort vielleicht ein Schloss?", vermutete Christoph und sah zu Michael. Achselzuckend wandte er sich wieder der Treppe zu und hielt nach seinem Professor Ausschau. „Nein.", gab Kagezuki zurück. „Das kann doch nicht sein.", murmelte Christoph und wollte zum Buch greifen. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Geräusch, als würde etwas Schweres auf den Boden fallen, und das Buch zu Kagezukis Händen schlug sich von selbst auf. Das Geräusch wurde Lauter und verursachte bei Kagezuki Kopfschmerzen, sodass sie das Buch fallen ließ und sich schützend den Kopf hielt. „Was ist das für ein Krach? Es soll aufhören!", kreischte Kagezuki. Das Buch begann zu schweben und eine dunkle Kugel kam daraus hervor. Kagezukis Kreischen ging in ein Winseln über, als die Kugel sich langsam über ihren Kopf bewegte. „Egal was du tust, aber beweg dich bloß nicht.", warnte Christoph und reichte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Plötzlich gewann die Kugel an Größe und Kagezuki war mit Hikari im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Entsetzt sprangen Michael und Christoph ihr nach. Alles vor ihren Augen verschwamm und wurde anschließend schwarz.

* * *

**So das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare und Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So das 2. Kapitel ist auch geschafft :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :) Freue mich sehr über Kommentare :)**

* * *

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlugen, lagen sie auf einem Bett von Rosen und sahen auf einen klaren blauen Himmel auf. „Na seid ihr dann endlich aufgewacht.", erklang eine warme Stimme neben ihnen. „Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ich gerade meine Runde gemacht habe. Sonst wärt ihr gar nicht mehr aufgewacht.", fuhr die Stimme fort. Dumpfe Kopfschmerzen machten sich in Michaels linker Schädelhälfte breit. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die Seite und richtete sich langsam auf. Bemüht schaute er in die Richtung, aus der die warme Stimme gekommen war und entdeckte ein Mädchen in seinem Alter, was mit prächtigen Flügeln, wie die von Kagezuki, und langen haselnussbraunen Haaren die in den Spitzen wellig wurden, neben ihnen herfliegen. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt nach. Michael nickte und sah zu seinen Freunden neben sich, die auch langsam ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangten. „Ihr seid aus einer anderen Dimension stimmt's? Und ihr seid Magier in der Grundausbildung.", vermutete das Mädchen und setzte mit den andern zur Landung an. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe noch Unterricht. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr in die Stadt gehen und euch umsehen.", sagte das Mädchen und warf ihnen ein Handy und einen Beutel zu. „Ich bin übrigens Yumemika. Fellina wird euch rumführen. Und macht euch keine Sorgen um eure Elfen. Keiner kann sie hier sehen.", erklärte das Mädchen mit den blau-grün leuchtenden Augen und verschwand durch eine Tür ins Gebäude auf dessen Dach sie soeben gelandet waren. Obwohl der dunkelblaue Faltenrock und die weiße Bluse wie eine ganz normale Schuluniform wirkten, dachte Michael darüber nach, wie schön das Mädchen eben war. „Wer war das? Sie kam mir arrogant vor.", flüsterte Kagezuki, zog Michael aus seinen Gedanken und schaute vom Dach herunter. „Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Fellina, eine Elfe von ähnlicher Gestalt wie Hikari, Mike und Luke, die aus dem Nichts erschien und nun vor Kagezukis Nase rumschwirrte. „Ich verschwinde. Ich will zurück.", fauchte Kagezuki, trat einen weiteren Schritt vom Dach und fiel in die Tiefe. Geschickt wie eine Katze landete Kagezuki sicher auf dem Boden. „Genau wie Yumemika, nur nicht ganz so elegant.", bemerkte Fellina und schaute zu den anderen beiden Jungen. „Wie habt ihr vor runter zu kommen?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Wir nehmen die Treppe. Die Fähigkeit zum Fliegen besitzen wir nicht.", gab Michael zu und ließ sich von Fellina unauffällig durchs Gebäude dirigieren. „Ist das Mädchen immer so stürmisch?", fragte Fellina unvermittelt als sie den Schulhof erreichten. „Nur Fremden gegenüber ist sie etwas forsch.", gab Christoph zur Kenntnis und grüßte seine Elfe mit einem kurzen Lächeln, als dieser gähnend neben ihm erschien, genauso wie Mike. „Und wie weit seid ihr alle mit der Grundausbildung?", fragte Fellina weiter und führte die Jungen und die Elfen die Straße vor der Schule runter. „Wollen wir nicht zuerst Kagezuki suchen?", fragte Christoph verwirrt nach. „Nein, brauchen wir nicht. Sie ist nicht weit gekommen. Sie steht dort vorne an der Kreuzung.", setzte Fellina die Jungen in Kenntnis und zeigte auf ein verwirrtes Mädchen gerade aus. „Zurück zu eurer Ausbildung. Wie weit seid ihr?", wiederholte Fellina ungehindert die Frage. „Im dritten Jahr von fünf.", antwortete Michael kurzgebunden und beschleunigte sein Schritttempo. Christoph folgte ihm unaufgefordert und schien Fellinas Fragen gar nicht mehr mitzubekommen. Fellina sah den Elfen nach, die den beiden Jungen unauffällig gefolgt waren.

Als sie Kagezuki endlich eingeholt hatten, wehrte sie sich und konnte ihre Freunde für einen Moment nicht wiedererkennen. „Du sagt mir jetzt am besten wie ich wieder zurück komme, sonst setzt es was.", drohte sie Fellina und packte sie an ihren winzigen Flügeln. „Auch wenn ich es wünschte, ich kann es nicht. Außerdem solltest du dich wieder beruhigen, du ersehnst Aufregen.", keuchte Fellina und ignorierte den aufkommenden Schmerz. Mit ein paar Handgriffen befreite Christoph Fellina aus Kagezukis unerbittlichem Griff. „Lass das sein, sie kann nichts dafür das wir hier sind.", flüsterte er ihr eindringlich zu. „An eurer Stelle würde ich erstmal die Umhänge ablegen. Wir haben immerhin Hochsommer.", riet Fellina und betrachtete sich die Kleidung der drei. Bestehend aus einem dunklen Rock oder Hose mit einer weißen Bluse oder Hemd und einer roten Schnurschleife und verdeckt von einem großen braunen Umhang, standen Kagezuki, Christoph und Michael an der Kreuzung und zogen fragende Blicke von umstehenden Personen auf sich. Fellina seufzte einmal, nachdem die Kinder ihre Umhänge ablegten und lotste die Kinder in ein klimagekühltes Eiscafé. „Vielleicht hat Yumemika eine Idee, wie sie euch zurückbringen kann. Aber dafür müsst ihr warten, bis sie Schulschluss hat. Dann wird sie uns anrufen.", erklärte Fellina. „Ich will mir nicht von dieser eingebildeten Ziege helfen lassen. Da finde ich lieber selbst einen Weg zurück.", sagte Kagezuki mürrisch und trank ihren Milkshake leer. „Yumemika ist keineswegs eingebildet und arrogant ist sie auch nicht. Außerdem bist du auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Du kannst bestimmt nicht einfach so ein Portal öffnen.", gab Fellina zurück. „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Außerdem bin ich viel stärker als du glaubst.", fauchte Kagezuki, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Jetzt warte doch mal.", versuchte Christoph sie zu beruhigen und lief ihr nach. „Wenn in nächster Zeit nichts kaputt gehen soll, solltest du sie nicht weiter provozieren.", schlug Michael vor, bezahlte die Rechnung und folgte seinen Freunden. „Ich hatte nie die Absicht sie zu provozieren.", gab Fellina zur Kenntnis und rief in Gedanken nach Yumemika. Ein klingelndes Handy riss sie aus der Telepathie und Michael schaute verwirrt aufs Display.

„Wer ist denn da?", fragte Michael stotternd und lauschte in die Stille. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen.", bemerkte eine tiefe Stimme forsch. „Gib mir Fellina.", befehligte ihm die fremde Stimme. Willenlos reichte Michael das Handy an Fellina weiter, die nach dem kurzen Gemurmel wieder auflegte. „Wenn ihr Glück habt, seid ihr heute Abend wieder zurück.", grinste Fellina und holte Christoph und Kagezuki in wenigen Augenblicken ein. „Wenn ihr mir jetzt folgt, kann es sein, dass ihr heute Abend schon wieder zu Hause seid.", sagte Fellina und flog die nächste Kreuzung in die rechte Straße rein. Überglückich rannte Kagezuki mit Michael und Christoph im Schlepptau ihr hinterher und achtete besonders darauf Fellina nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

* * *

**Ich hoffe das 2. Kapitel und die Geschichte hat euch soweit gefallen :) Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar von euch :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Endlich geschafft, jetzt ist auch das online :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr habt euren Spaß beim Lesen :))**

* * *

Das Manövrieren durch die Stadt kostete die Kinder an Mühe und Ausdauer und nach einer Laufzeit von fünfzehn Minuten erreichten sie auch endlich ihr Ziel. Fellina hatte sie in eine Wohnsiedlung mit Spielplatz geführt und war vor einem Einfamilienhaus stehen geblieben. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Wartens, traf Yumemika mit zwei Jungen in Begleitung ein und winkte freundlich zu ihnen herüber. Beide Jungen waren kaum größer als Yumemika und hatten einen ähnlichen Körperbau. Einer von ihnen hatte blonde Haare, während der andere kastanienbraune Haare hatte und sie ausdruckslos ansahen. Michael, welcher die Sachen in Obhut genommen hatte, welche Yumemika ihm geliehen hatte, reichte sie ihr wieder ein. „Wie war denn euer Nachmittag?", fragte Yumemika freundlich und nahm den Beutel und ihr Handy wieder an sich. „Langweilig, können wir dann jetzt bitte zurück?", fiel Kagezuki ihm ins Wort. „Naja die Details sind ein bisschen kompliziert. Gehen wir rein, da sind wir ungestört.", lud Yumemika sie zu einem Tee ein und führte sie ins Einfamilienhaus ein. Ihre Begleitung folgte ihr unaufgefordert und nickte höflich als Begrüßung bevor sie das Haus betraten. Michael ging ihr ohne zu zögern nach und winkte Kagezuki nach. „Wir sollte ihre Höflichkeiten nicht ignorieren.", formte er stumm mit den Lippen und verschwand ins Hausinnere. Widerwilligt trottelte Kagezuki ihm nach, während Christoph auf leisen Sohlen die Nachhut bildete.

Die Küche mit einem Tresen und Essbereich befand sich direkt links von ihnen, in der alle bereits Platz genommen hatten. Yumemika war gerade dabei den Tee aufzubrühen, als Kagezuki und Christoph sich dazu setzten. „Also ein Teleport wäre überhaupt kein Problem für mich. Aber ohne Ziel würde das wirklich nicht viel bringen, versteht ihr? Ich kenne mittlerweile viele Magieschulen. Glaubt mir der Campus ist immer gleich aufgebaut und die Uniformen sehen auch fast alle gleich aus. Außerdem weiß ich nicht in welche Zeit ihr zurück müsst.", erklärte Yumemika und servierte einen aromatischen Kräutertee. „Wir können dir sagen in welche Zeit wir müssen und auch in welche Stadt. Würde das ausreichen?", fragte Christoph neugierig nach und hatte bereits Hoffnung bald in seine Dimension zurückzukehren. „Hat die Stadt einen besonderen Namen? Ich kann monatlich nur ein Portal öffnen oder höchstens zwei. In vielen Dimensionen kam es bis jetzt oft vor das viele Orte den gleichen Namen tragen.", erinnerte sich Yumemika. „Unsere Stadt heißt Kagoshima, die Zeit ist der 25. Juni 3017.", erklärte Michael und nippte an seiner dampfenden Tasse. „Genau da haben wir das Problem. Wir sind nämlich in Kagoshima. Aber die Stadt die ihr sucht, ist nicht hier. Und es gibt mehrere Dimensionen, in denen der Ortsname Kagoshima fällt.", erkannte Yumemika das Problem und führte alle aus der Küche ins Kellergeschoss.

Durch einen Lichtschalter welcher sich links an der Tür befand, schaltete Yumemika das Licht im Keller ein und ließ einen Blick auf eine modern vollausgestattete Sicherheitsanlage frei. Yumemika setzte sich vor einen der großen Rechner und fuhr ihn hoch, welcher mehrere holographische Bildschirme vor ihr aufblitzen ließ. „Das könnte jetzt eine Weile dauern, euren Zielort zu finden. Wie seid ihr eigentlich hierhin gekommen?", fragte Yumemika nachdenklich nach und gab eifrig mehrere Passwörter ein. „Durch eine lästige, gruselig, schwarz aussehende Kugel, die aus einem Buch ohne Titel rausgeschwebt kam.", erklärte Michael und lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Kagezuki und Christoph standen neben ihm in der Tür und sahen Yumemika zu. Als Yumemika zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, durchfuhr das gesamte Haus ein schriller Klingelton. „Christian, holst du bitte mein Handy? Es liegt in der Küche.", bat Yumemika einen der Jungen, die an der Tür standen. Der hintere der beiden nickte, verschwand kurz und kam mit einem klingelnden Handy wieder in den Keller gehetzt. „Hallo, Yumemika hier.", murmelte sie ins Handy und das Gespräch ging im Rauschen der hochgefahrenen Geräte unter. Leicht gereizt von der geführten Unterhaltung, klappte sie ihr Handy wieder zu und legte es auf Seite. „Heizo meint sie wären schon auf dem Weg.", gab Yumemika dem hinter ihr fragend dreinschauenden Jungen zur Kenntnis und setzte die Suche nach der richtigen Dimension fort. „Also wenn die Suche noch länger dauert, müsst ihr heute bei uns übernachten.", sagte Yumemika mit lauterer Stimme zu den Restlichen im Raum. Entsetzt schaute Kagezuki zu ihren Begleitern. „Wie lange wirst du denn brauchen?", wandte sie sich an Yumemika. „Ein paar Tage bestimmt. Durch ein paar Reisen, die wir aufnehmen müssen, kann es doch wirklich einige Monate in Anspruch nehmen. Aber keine Sorge das wird kein Einfluss auf eure Zeit nehmen. Ich habe mir den Tag notiert, an dem ihr zurück müsst.", beschwichtigte Yumemika und ließ die Suche am Rechner für sich. „Meine Geschwister müssen jeden Moment nach Hause kommen und ich war heute Abend mit dem Kochen dran. Auf was hättet ihr eher Appetit?", fragte Yumemika freundlich und drängte alle wieder aus dem Keller. Immer noch entgeistert sah Kagezuki zu ihren Begleitern, die hilflos mit den Achseln zuckten. „Aber was ist mit unserer Ausbildung?", fiel es Kagezuki wieder ein. „Die kann ich für eine Weile übernehmen. Ich bin ausgebildet, eine Wächterin und ich habe auch eine Lizenz zum Ausbilden.", schlug Yumemika vor und kehrte alleine in die Küche zurück, während die Jungen ins Wohnzimmer, am Ende des Flurs, gingen. Man konnte Kagezuki ansehen, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee war. „Wie kannst du schon eine Lizenz zum Unterrichten haben? Du bist ja kaum älter als wir.", protestierte Kagezuki und lief ihr nach. „Ich bin tatsächlich jünger als du. Aber ich hatte damals keine andere Wahl als früher mit meinem Studium der Magie anzufangen.", gab Yumemika zu und bereitete das Abendessen zu. „Und ich wäre dir wirklich sehr verbunden, wenn du nicht so schreien würdest.", sagte Yumemika mit zur Ruhe gezwungener Stimme. „Nenn mir einen guten Grund leiser zu sprechen. Das sehe ich nicht ein, dir immer einen Gefallen zu tun." Kagezukis Gekreische war bis ins Wohnzimmer zu hören. „Ist eure Freundin immer so herrisch?", fragte Christian verunsichert nach und schaute zum wiederholten Mal in den Flur. Dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu und entdeckte die Armreifen an Christophs und Michaels Handgelenk. „Ich muss zugeben, dass sie nicht gerade ein Naturtalent darin ist die Beherrschung zu wahren.", gab Michael zu.

„Ich bitte dich ja nur höflich darum. Von deiner Stimme kriege ich Kopfschmerzen.", versuchte Yumemika ihr ihre Schmerzen zu verstehen zu geben, während sie das Gemüse zuschnitt. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?", keifte Kagezuki, holte tief Luft und wollte losschreien. Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten hinter ihr auf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund, damit sie verstummte. Erleichtert zog Yumemika die Ohrenstöpsel heraus, die sie die ganze Zeit über getragen hatte. Wütend schlug Kagezuki um sich, ein kleiner Dolch materialisierte sich in ihrer Hand und sie rammte diesen Dolch mit voller Wucht in den Schatten rein. Der Schatten stöhnte kurz auf und verstaubte. Yumemika hatte die Luft stark eingezogen und presste sich die Hand auf die Taille um eine blutende Wunde zu verstecken. „Du brauchst ja nicht gleich mit einer Waffe auf einen losgehen.", brachte Yumemika keuchend hervor und brach in sich zusammen. Christian der aus Sorge vorbeigekommen war um nachzuschauen ob es den beiden gut ging, stand entsetzt in der Tür und war wie angewurzelt. „Hast du etwa einen Schatten niedergestochen?", fragte er immer noch entsetzt und eilte auf seine Freundin zu. Kagezuki nickte benommen und wich solange zurück, bis sie gegen die Wand gelehnt zu Boden geleitete. „Was ist los?", ertönte Michaels Stimme durch den Flur. „Thomas! Yumemika muss sofort aufs Sofa.", rief Christian panisch aus. Augenblicklich rannte der andere Junge den Flur entlang und nahm Yumemika sofort in seine Arme hoch. „Wir müssen die Wunde behandeln bevor sich der Schutzzauber aktiviert. Hol Fellina und die anderen.", hetzte Thomas. Christian drängelte sich an den anderen durch in die obere Etage. Nachdem Thomas Yumemika behutsam aufs Sofa gelegt hatte, wandte er sich wütend an Kagezuki, die ihnen langsam nachgegangen war. „Gut, ich war bis jetzt sehr geduldig mit dir, aber was fällt dir ein mit einer Waffe auf jemanden loszugehen?", herrschte Thomas sie an. „Wieso? Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit provoziert! Hat uns vorgemacht uns zu helfen! Und dann hat sie einen auf total empfindlich gemacht.", fauchte Kagezuki aufgebracht zurück. „Zu deiner Information! Als Wächter sind die Sinne bis ins feinste präzisiert! Sie kann schon allein vom Flüstern Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wenn sie keine Ohrstöpsel trägt. Zweitens hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Dimensionen es überhaupt gibt? Da ist es doch verständlich das die Suche nach einem bestimmten Ort etwas länger dauert. Immerhin kann man nicht blindlinks ein Portal öffnen und darauf hoffen, dass es die gewünschte Dimension ist, in die man gerade hinmöchte. Und dadurch dass sie eine Wächterin ist, stellt ihr Körper eine Balancewaage zwischen Magie und Realität dar! Ist sie verletzt, würde das sämtliche Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum vielleicht in sich zusammenbrechen. Und jetzt her mit der Waffe, mit der du den Schatten niedergestochen hast.", schrie Thomas aufgebracht und konnte seine Wut gerade noch unterdrücken, indem er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervorstachen. Mit zittriger Hand hielt Kagezuki den Dolch hoch, den sie die ganze Zeit unbewusst umklammert hatte, der nun mit einer zähen schwarzen Flüssigkeit übersät war. Mit dem verschmierten Dolch in der Hand, drehte Thomas sich wieder zu Yumemika und riss ihr T-Shirt bis zur blutenden Wunde auf. Mit dem Dolch locker in der linken Hand liegend, streifte er seinen rechten Ärmel hoch, um sein Handgelenk freizukriegen. „Wir sind da.", durchfuhr Fellinas Stimme den Raum und sie erschien augenblicklich mit zwei anderen Elfen die durch die Zimmerdecke kamen, während Christian die Treppe hinunter stürmte und ins Wohnzimmer stolperte. Thomas war gerade dabei mit dem Dolch über sein Handgelenk zu führen und ließ ein paar Tropfen von seinem Blut auf Yumemikas Wunde gleiten. „Sorgt dafür, dass sie sich nicht wehrt.", zischte Thomas, legte den Dolch auf Seite und drückte ihr die Wunde zu. Fellina nickte eifrig und verschwand mit den zwei anderen Elfen als Leuchtkugeln in Yumemikas Brustkorb. Yumemika begann heftig zu zittern und schlug mit den Armen nach Thomas. Christian zwang verzweifelt ihre Arme wieder nach unten und drückte sie an ihren Körper zurück. So schnell wie das Zittern gekommen war, ließ es wieder nach und allmählich kehrte wieder Farbe in Yumemikas Gesicht zurück. Thomas minderte den Druck auf die Wunde und sah vorsichtig nach, wie es eine blasse Narbe hinterlassen hatte. Müde schlug Yumemika ihre Augen auf und nickte dankbar zu ihren Freunden auf. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick wandte sie sich an Kagezuki, die wie erstarrt neben der Tür stand. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich eine Waffe auf dich gerichtet habe.", stotterte Kagezuki und schämte sich für ihre Unsicherheit. „Das braucht es wirklich nicht. Das kann ich wirklich verstehen. Ich hoffe du kannst dich jetzt beruhigen.", beschwichtigte Yumemika verständnisvoll und setzte sich langsam mit Hilfe auf. Kagezuki nickte, behielt aber den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte eine verwunderte Stimme vom Flur her. Erschrocken drehten sich alle um und entdeckten ein Mädchen etwas älter als sie entsetzt im Flur stehen. Sie hatte lange bläuliche Haare, die in den enden zu Wellen übergingen und eine Sonnenbrille die auf dem Kopf lag, sodass ihre leuchtend braunen Augen zu sehen waren. Unwissend von ihrem Alter wirkte das Mädchen viel Größer als die Kinder im Wohnzimmer und ihre weiblichen Reize waren bereits ausgeprägt, als sie entsetzt mit den Einkaufstüten in der Hand die Blutspur am Boden sah. Hinter ihr stand ein Junge in ihrem Alter und hielt immer noch üppig gefüllte Einkaufstüten. Er hatte die Gleiche Haarfarbe wie das Mädchen und war ein wenig größer als sie. Er hatte einen mittleren Körperbau und leicht gewelltes Haar. „Willkommen Zuhause, Schwesterherz. Das ist kaum der Rede wert. Es gibt gleich Essen.", rief Yumemika ihr beschwichtigend zu. „Wir haben heute Abend Freunde zu Besuch. Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen.", fügte sie hinzu und war wieder auf dem Weg in die Küche. „Nein das nicht. Aber Yumemika ist das dort etwa dein Blut?", fragte das Mädchen fassungslos und sah zu, wie Yumemika vorsichtig über den Flur marschierte. Yumemika nickte unmerklich und wies Christian mit einer Handbewegung daraufhin, die Blutspuren aufzuwischen. „Ich hatte mir in den Finger geschnitten und es wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu bluten.", log Yumemika und drängte ihre Geschwister in die Küche. Während Yumemika in der Küche das Essen zubereitete, nahmen Kagezuki, Michael, Christoph, Thomas und Christian im Wohnzimmer Platz. Thomas warf Kagezuki immer wieder düstere Blicke zu und ignorierte Christians Bemühungen etwas Ruhe zwischen die Anspannung zu bringen. Luke, Mike und Hikari schwirrten unbeholfen im Zimmer herum und kicherten immer wieder in sich hinein, während Fellina mit den zwei anderen Elfen die Situation nur stumm beobachteten. Nach einer endlosvorkommenden Stille kam der Junge ins Wohnzimmer, in dessen Haltung man Unbehagen erkennen konnte. Schnell krempelte Thomas seinen Ärmel wieder nach unten und verdeckte die schon verheilende Schnittwunde am Handgelenk. „Kaori und ich müssen nochmal weg. Anscheinend gibt es Probleme bei den Konzertvorbereitungen. Ihr könnt schon mal ohne uns anfangen. Es kann etwas spät werden.", erklärte der Junge und verschwand daraufhin im Flur. Neben der Tür öffnete sich die Durchreiche und Yumemikas Kopf kam darin zum Vorschein. „Das Essen ist fertig, kommt ihr?", fragte Yumemika lächelnd. „Nach euch.", sagte Thomas, bemühte sich um einen höflichen Ton und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Michael nickte zustimmend, drängte Kagezuki und Christoph zur Tür und warf Thomas einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Beim Essen zuckte Yumemika immer wieder zögerlich, wenn sie ihren linken Arm streckte und ließ sich von Christian helfen. „Darf ich fragen, welche Art von Magie ihr jeweils anwendet?", fragte Yumemika unvermittelt nach. „Die meisten aus unserer Schule kontrollieren ihre Magie durch Sprüche oder magische Kreise. Wir steuern unsere meist durch unsere Gedanken, aber wir sind nicht sehr gut darin die Elemente zu beeinflussen.", erklärte Christoph. „Gut und dem Anschein nach scheint Kagezuki die stärkste von euch zu sein oder?", fragte Fellina, die sich über Yumemikas Teller gebeugt hatte. Auch die anderen zwei Elfen die die ganze Zeit nur stumm bei Fellina waren, beugten sich über Yumemikas Teller und naschten an ihrer Beilage. „Ganz recht.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Willst du dann heute Abend mit deiner Magieausbildung weitermachen oder nicht?", fragte Yumemika weiter. Thomas warf einen wütenden Blick nach Yumemika, die ihn mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung auf Seite warf. „Ich will nicht von einer arroganten Alles-Könnerin gezeigt kriegen wie man Magie anwendet.", zischte Kagezuki und wandte den Blick ab. „Und ich habe mir was Besseres gewünscht als eine bockige Besser-Wisserin und zwei Grünschnäbel zu unterrichten.", gab Yumemika ungerührt zurück. Mit wutfunkelnden Augen schaute Kagezuki zu Yumemika zurück. „Den Begriff Grünschnabel kannst du dir sofort abschminken. Dasselbe gilt auch für Besser-Wisserin. Außerdem haben wir es auch nicht nötig von dir unterrichtet zu werden.", fauchte Kagezuki und ihre Augen begannen silberweiß aufzuleuchten. Das Besteck auf dem Tisch schwebte auf, sauste knapp an Yumemikas Gesicht vorbei und blieb klirrend in der Wand stecken. „Du hättest nicht so weit gehen müssen.", entgegnete Yumemika ungehindert und sammelte das Besteck wieder von der Wand ein. Das Leuchten in Kagezukis Augen war verschwunden und war einem wütenden Blick gewichen. „Wieso zeigst du keine Gefühlsregung? Du bist nicht mal vor meinem Angriff zurückgewichen.", murmelte Kagezuki wütend, klang dabei aber etwas verwirrt. „Achte auf deinen Tonfall.", flüsterte Christoph ihr eindringlich zu. „Hätte ich einen Grund dazu, hätte ich das auch wirklich getan.", gab Yumemika zu, stellte ihren Teller in der Spüle ab und verließ mit den drei Elfen als Begleitung auf der Schulter die Küche. Kagezuki und die anderen wagten es nicht ihr nachzuschauen und senkten beschämt den Blick. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie wird euch schon sicher zurückbringen können.", versuchte Christoph die Situation zu beschwichtigen. „Das braucht sie nicht. Wir werden es selbst schaffen. Oder wir bitten jemand anderes uns zu helfen.", lehnte Kagezuki seine Hilfe freundlich ab. Der erste freundliche Ton der von ihr kam, seit dem sie angekommen waren. „Und wo hattet ihr vor zu schlafen?", fragte Thomas und warf Michael einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Wir werden schon was finden.", beschwichtigte Kagezuki und drängte sich weiter zur Tür. „Einen Ort zum Schlafen bestimmt, aber einen Magier der Portale öffnen kann, wird euch nicht auf einem Silbertablett serviert.", fuhr Thomas eindringlich fort. „Und deswegen willst du uns jetzt den Vorschlag unterbreiten hierzubleiben oder wie?", fragte Kagezuki stattdessen, würdigte ihm aber keinen Blick. „Das wäre die beste Möglichkeit. Vor allem weil Yumemika auch schon die Suche nach eurer Dimension angefangen hat.", warf Christian ein, der nach langem Schweigen seine Beherrschung wiedergefunden hatte. „Wenn ihr das so formuliert, seid ihr also der Meinung das Yumemika unsere einzige Hoffnung ist?", fragte Kagezuki und spürte die Wut wieder in ihr brodeln. „In etwa. Wir können euch aber auch gerne zu jemand anderem schicken.", schlug Christian vor. „Das wird nicht nötig sein.", entschied eine heitere Kinderstimme und Hikari löste sich von Kagezukis Kleidung. Überrascht fuhr Kagezuki herum und schnappte nach ihrer Elfe. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach entscheiden was wir machen.", protestierte Kagezuki gegen ihre eigene Elfe. „Nun doch, wenn du fast blind vor Neid bist, habe ich keine andere Wahl.", beharrte Hikari. Empört schnappte Kagezuki nach Luft. „Wann soll ich denn neidisch gewesen sein?", fragte sie aufgebracht und vergaß, dass die beiden nicht alleine im Raum waren. „Seitdem wir angekommen sind. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass das Mädchen viel mächtiger ist als sie vorgibt. Und wenn du so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück willst, solltest du dich von jetzt an benehmen.", erklärte Hikari ungerührt. Dann wandte sie sich an Thomas der teilnahmslos noch am Essenstisch saß. „Aber die Behauptung eine Dimension könnte zusammenbrechen ist etwas weit hergeholt.", gab sie zu und lächelte verschmitzt. Thomas zuckte verständlich mit den Achseln. „Ich will aber nicht länger hierbleiben.", protestierte Kagezuki weiter. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so. Das Mädchen und du habt mehr Gemeinsamkeiten als ihr glaubt.", lächelte Hikari zu Kagezuki und ließ sich auf den Tisch nieder. Ruhe kehrte in den Raum zurück, bis Yumemika mit einem Stapel Papieren wieder in die Küche trat. „Ihr braucht wirklich nicht rumzuschreien, ich habe jedes Wort mitgehört.", warf Yumemika in den Raum und begann das restliche Geschirr abzuräumen. Christoph, Michael und Kagezuki standen irritiert in der Küche und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten. Christian ging Yumemika etwas zur Hand, während Thomas die weitere Ruhe genießte. „Wenn ihr eure Ausbildung fortsetzen wollt, müsst ihr noch diese Formulare ausfüllen. Und macht schnell, ich muss morgen in die Schule.", erklärte Yumemika und gab jedem ein Stoß der mitgebrachten Papiere. Widerstrebens setzten sich Michael, Christoph und Kagezuki wieder an den Tisch und überflogen die Formulare. „Wofür ist das?", fragte Christoph neugierig und hob den Kopf. „Dann kann ich einschätzen welcher Magiertyp ihr seid und eure Ausbildung vorbereiten.", erklärte Yumemika und räumte das dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. „Würde sich die Zeit dafür auch lohnen? Wir sind doch der Annahme das wir nicht lange bleiben werden, oder?", fragte Kagezuki verunsichert nach. „Das können wir euch noch immer nicht garantieren.", gab Christian zu. Verwirrt wandte Kagezuki den Blick an Yumemika. Sie zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Ich sagte bereits, dass die Suche und Analyse an sich etwas länger dauert. Außerdem müssen wir bei Reisen vorsichtig sein. Die Magie ist nicht in jeder Dimension von Existenz.", erklärte Yumemika mit Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich verzichte trotzdem auf deinen Unterricht. Da kann ja nichts Gutes bei rauskommen.", lehnte Kagezuki ab und schob den Stapel Papier von sich. „Dagegen habe ich nichts. Ich dachte es wäre besser als rum zu streunen.", entgegnete Yumemika verständlich und legte ihr stattdessen ein Armband auf den Tisch. „Was soll ich damit?", fragte Kagezuki entgeistert und erinnerte sich an den Armreif, den ihr Lehrer vor wenigen Stunden umgelegt hatte. „Das wird euch beschützen, wenn ihr euch nicht davor scheut es zu tragen.", antwortete Yumemika, ließ die Papiere verschwinden und verließ nach den Jungen die Küche, die bereits seit einer Weile in ihre eigene Zimmer gegangen waren. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Kagezuki und wandte sich mit angewidertem Blick vom Armband ab. „Es ist spät und morgen muss ich in die Schule. Kommt, euren Schlafplatz habe ich auch schon vorbereitet.", sagte Yumemika und führte die drei in die obere Etage. „Leider waren wir nicht auf Besuch vorbereitet, deswegen müsst ihr euch ein Zimmer teilen.", fuhr Yumemika fort und klopfte an zwei von fünf Türen. Kurz darauf schoben Christian und Thomas den Kopf aus der Tür und schauten müde in den Flur. „Ihr müsst für heute euer Zimmer teilen.", erklärte Yumemika und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Michael und Christoph. Wie auf Kommando gingen beide gleichzeitig auf Seite und gaben jeweils einen Blick ins Zimmer frei. Michael und Christoph wollten soeben die Zimmer betreten, als Yumemika ihnen mit einer Handbewegung ein paar Schlafanzüge überreichte und ihnen dabei unmerklich die Armbänder abnahm die Professor Wellington ihnen Stunden zuvor angelegt hatte. Kagezuki schaute ihren Freunden nach und lächelte zum Abschied. Dann fielen die Türen ins Schloss zurück und Kagezuki folgte Yumemika in ein weiteres Zimmer, wo der Boden zu einem Schlafplatz errichtet wurde. „Ich bin noch eben im Bad, da kannst du dich zurecht machen.", erklärte Yumemika, gab ihr ebenfalls einen Schlafanzug und entfernte mit der gleichen Handbewegung das Armband ihres Professors. „Du musst uns gegenüber nicht auf nett tun.", murmelte Kagezuki unvermittelt. „Was meinst du?", fragte Yumemika verwirrt nach, da sie Kagezuki kaum gehört hatte. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ich dich attackiert habe.", stammelte Kagezuki verlegen. „Das muss es wirklich nicht. Es war Notwehr, das verstehe ich schon. Außerdem ist die Narbe wieder verheilt.", beschwichtigte Yumemika und entblößte ihre Taille. Kagezuki suchte verblüfft nach den Rückständen einer Narbe, doch die Haut war makellos glatt und der Teint war nicht unterbrochen.

* * *

**Und wie fandet ihr das Kapitel ? Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, tut mir Leid, das ich solange für das 4. Kapitel gebraucht habe. Aber ich bin froh damit fertig geworden zu sein :) Hoffentlich gefällt es euch ;) **

**Die _Kursiv_ geschriebenen Sätze sind Gedanken :)**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kagezuki allein im späten Vormittag auf und blinzelte verwundert ins fremde Zimmer. Neben ihrem Kopfkissen entdeckte sie das Armband, welches Yumemika sie gebeten hatte es zu tragen, und das Armband ihres Professors. Das Bett rechts neben ihr, in welchem Yumemika die Nacht verbracht hatte, war ordentlich aufgeräumt und ihre Kleidung vom Vortag und ihr Umhang lag sorgfältig gefaltet darauf, mit einer handgeschriebenen Nachricht von Yumemika. Mit müden Augen überflog sie den Zettel und merkte kaum wie sie unbewusst Yumemikas Armband überstreifte. Auf dem Zettel stand als Rat, sie solle ihre Kleidung wechseln, deswegen durchstöberte Kagezuki ungehindert ihren Kleiderschrank. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht entschied sie sich letztendlich für eine kurze Jeans und einer fröhlich himmelblau leuchtenden Bluse. Nachdem Kagezuki sich umgezogen hatte, klopfte sie an den Türen, hinter denen ihre Freunde am Vorabend verschwunden waren. Beide Türen glitten gleichzeitig auf und sie wurde mit fragwürdigen Blicken gemustert, als sie Christoph und Michael in der Schuluniform samt Umhang gekleidet sah. „Warum trägst du nicht deine Uniform?", fragte Christoph verwirrt nach. „Wir sind nicht auf dem Campus, wozu dann noch die Uniform?", stellte Kagezuki fest. Verwirrt schauten sich die beiden Jungen gegenseitig an. „Nun macht schon, leiht euch ein paar Klamotten und wir gehen.", hetzte Kagezuki die Jungen ins Zimmer zurück. „Was ist das für ein Lärm? Kann man nicht mal im eigenem Haus etwas Ruhe haben?", fragte eine tiefe genervte Stimme im Zimmer hinter ihr und erschreckte Kagezuki wegen der Lautstärke. „Sei selbst ruhig. Das sind die Freunde von Yumemika.", jammerte eine müde Mädchenstimme. „Und warum sind sie nicht in der Schule, so wie sie auch?", murmelte der Junge wieder genervt und es herrschte wieder Ruhe. Kagezuki wartete ruhig im Flur und war erleichtert, als ihre Freunde endlich anders gekleidet wieder ihre Einsamkeit unterbrachen. Sie legte stumm den Finger auf den Mund und führte sie zur Treppe. Als sie sich unbemerkt wieder aus dem Haus schleichen wollten, wurden sie von einem älteren Mann in der Küche erschreckt. „Wer seid ihr denn?", fragte der Mann überrascht und legte das Schneidemesser nieder. Er trug eine Küchenschürze über seinem weißen Hemd und seine Haare waren ein helles braun und seine Gesichtszüge wirkten sehr freundlich. „Wir wollten gerade gehen. Wo ist die Schule die Yumemika besucht?", fragte Kagezuki unbekümmert nach. „Nicht weit, ich zeichne euch eine Karte.", lächelte der Mann höflich und kam hinter dem Küchentresen hervor. „Und wenn ihr Yumemika sieht, dann tut mir bitte den Gefallen und gib ihr das hier, das hat sie heute Morgen vergessen.", fuhr er fort und reichte Kagezuki einen Zettel mit einer leichten Kritzelei und einer Wegbeschreibung. Dann gab er Michael, der neben ihr stand, ein in ein riesiges violettes Tuch eingepacktes Paket, welches leicht nach Essen roch. „Vielen Dank.", grinste Kagezuki und sie verließen ohne weiteres das Haus.

Der Weg dauerte nicht lange und war auch einfach, sich einzuprägen und als Kagezuki, Michael und Christoph die Schule erreichten, war der Hof vor dem Gebäude wie leer gefegt. „Und wie hast du vor sie zu finden? Die Schule könnte riesig sein.", vermutete Christoph. „Und das Paket wird nicht unbedingt leichter.", setzte Michael sie in Kenntnis. „Nun wartet doch mal. Wenn Yumemika eine so mächtige Magierin hier ist, wird es ein leichtes sein sie zu finden, da sie hier richtig berühmt sein muss.", erklärte Kagezuki stolz ihren Einfall. „Wenn du erstmal jemanden findest.", stellte Michael sarkastisch fest. –**_Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?_**\- ging Yumemikas Stimme wütend durch die Köpfe der drei Kinder am Eingang der Schule. „Was war das?", fragte Christoph verwirrt und schaute sich um, doch der Platz war immer noch menschenleer. –**_Kommt ins Gebäude und wartet im Westflügel im zweiten Stock._**\- fuhr Yumemikas Stimme unbeholfen fort. Kagezuki betrachtete sich die Fensterreihe im zweiten Stockwerk der Reihe nach und entdeckte Yumemika konzentriert in einem der Räume sitzen. –**_Und seht zu das ihr keinem über dem Weg läuft, ihr könntet sonst auffliegen._**\- drängte ihre Stimme weiter. Die Kinder am Schuleingang nickten sich gegenseitig zu und machten sich langsam auf dem Weg ins Schulgebäude. „Ihr habt sie sicher doch auch gehört oder?", fragte Christoph verunsichert. „Telepathie. Mit Hilfe von gedanklichen Wünschen und Konzentration kann man Gegenstände bewegen oder im seltenen Fall auch Gespräche führen. Dafür muss der Gesprächspartner im entsprechenden Umkreis sein.", erklärte Michael knapp und folgte Kagezuki, die links ins Gebäude ging. „Dann wirft sich bei mir noch eine Frage auf.", gab Christoph von hinten zu. „Warum folgen wir ihren Anweisungen?", fragte er verwirrt nach. Nun wurde auch Kagezuki nachdenklich. „Zugegeben, ich mag sie nicht. Aber Christian, oder wie auch immer er hieß, meinte Yumemika könnte vielleicht die einzige Person sein die uns helfen kann.", überlegte Kagezuki laut. Blind ging sie um die nächste Ecke, lief geradewegs in einen älteren Jungen in Uniform und stolperte rückwärts zu Boden. „Oh tut mir Leid, bist du verletzt?", fragte der Junge besorgt und beugte sich zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Michael drängte sich eilig zwischen die beiden und sah noch einen weiteren Jungen verdutzt hinter ihm stehen. Der Junge warf einen besorgten Blick auf Kagezuki und ignorierte Michael vor sich. Christoph hockte neben ihr und half ihr hoch, während die beiden Jungen das Mädchen mit aufmerksamen Augen beobachteten. „Nein, es ist meine Schuld, es war ein Unfall. Michael benimm dich.", entschuldigte sich Kagezuki und legte Michael eine ruhige Hand auf die Schulter, der die beiden Jungen mit bösen Augen anfunkelte. „Kennt ihr vielleicht Yumemika?", wandte Kagezuki sich fragend an die beiden Jungen. Die zwei tauschten einen fragwürdigen Blick aus und nickten. „Die niedliche, kleine und immer höfliche Kluge aus der Unterstufe.", bemerkte der Junge mit den braunen Locken. Der hintere Junge zeigte in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. „Ihre Klasse ist am Ende des Flurs.", sagte er und grinste ein wenig. „Danke und Entschuldigung.", brachte Kagezuki schnell hervor und lief mit den anderen den Flur entlang. Verwirrt schauten die beiden Jungen ihnen nach. „Das Mädchen war süß oder?", fragte einer der beiden vollkommen verblüfft. Der andere nickte und machte sich wieder auf seinen Weg.

„Hatte Yumemika nicht gemeint, wir sollen keinem über den Weg laufen?", fragte Christoph unsicher nach. „Was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht vermeiden.", gab Kagezuki zu. Die Schulglocke ertönte zur Pause und Kinder in Uniformen stürmten so schnell wie möglich aus den Klassenräumen. Kagezuki blickte zum Ende des Flurs und entdeckte Yumemika von einer Gruppe Schülern umgeben. Yumemika begegnete ihrem Blick und lächelte entschuldigend. „Dafür kann sie nichts, es wäre seltsam, wenn sie mal eine Pause lang nicht von Verehrern und Fans um schart wäre.", erklärte eine vertraute Stimme neben ihr. Erschrocken blickte Kagezuki zur Seite und sah Thomas und Christian neben sich stehen. Thomas nahm Michael dankbar das Paket ab und führte sie in einen leeren Korridor. „Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich versuche Yumemika zu retten.", grinste Christian und ging in die überfüllten Korridore zurück. Thomas schaute ihm kurz nach, dann stieg er unbekümmert die Treppen auf und öffnete bald die Tür zum Dach der Schule, wo sich einige Schüler in Gruppen gesammelt hatten und gemeinsam zum Mittag aßen. Thomas suchte sich einen Platz nach am Zaungelände, kniete nieder und öffnete das mitgebrachte Lunchpaket. „Ich denke das Essen reicht für uns sechs.", grinste Thomas und bot den anderen Platz zum Sitzen. Es dauerte nicht lange dann kamen auch Christian und Yumemika und saßen sich dazu. „Habt ihr letzte Nacht gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Yumemika höflich und nahm sich etwas vom süßen Omelette. Kagezuki und die anderen nickten dankbar. „Und was habt ihr gleich vor? Wollt ihr vielleicht etwas bummeln gehen? Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir immer Sachen leihen kann.", bemerkte Yumemika und beäugte Kagezuki von oben bis unten. Kagezuki nickte verständlich. „Wie ich gehört habe, seid ihr auf dem Weg eben jemandem begegnet.", überlegte Yumemika laut. Michael und die anderen zuckten ertappt zusammen. „Keine Sorge, zwei Jungen aus der oberen Stufe haben mich eben auf ein paar Neulinge angesprochen, mehr nicht.", grinste sie. Dann senkte sie ihre Stimme und wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Bei der Suche haben sich ein paar Übereinstimmungen gefunden. Ich könnte euch zurückschicken, aber leider nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt nachdem ihr verschwunden seid.", erklärte sie unglücklich. Ahnungslos schaute Kagezuki ihren Freunden unsicher in die Augen. Dann schüttelte sie hilflos den Kopf. „Das macht nichts, Hauptsache wir kommen zurück. Wie viele Übereinstimmungen gab es denn?", fragte Kagezuki nach. „Genau zwei.", antwortete Yumemika und trank einen Schluck Tee aus der Flasche die sie selbstmitgebracht hatte. „Und wann könnten wir dann zurück?", fragte Kagezuki nochmal nach und freute sich über die Rückreise. „Morgen ist Wochenende, da haben wir genug Zeit.", schlug Thomas vor. Yumemika nickte und stellte ihre Flasche wieder hin. Sie blickte schnell auf die Uhr. „Die Pause ist gleich vorbei. Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Yumemika freundlich und ließ Thomas die Sachen wieder zusammenpacken. „Was habt ihr denn gleich für einen Unterricht?", fragte Kagezuki und grinste wie verrückt. Yumemika überlegte kurz. „Sport, bei dem Wetter vermutlich draußen. Dann sind wir entweder am Reck oder wir laufen.", vermutete sie und ließ sich von Christian auf die Beine ziehen. Wie erwartet ertönte der Schulgong und die Schüler verließen langsam das Dachgelände.

„Haben deine Freunde dich also gefunden?", fragte eine Jungenstimme grinsend neben Yumemika, als sie die Korridore zu den Klassen entlang gingen. Yumemika schaute auf und lächelte freundlich. „Ja, sie haben mein Mittagessen vorbeigebracht, was ich heute Morgen vergessen habe.", gab Yumemika und grinste verlegen. „Gehen sie hier auf die Schule?", fragte der Junge nach und warf einen Blick auf Kagezuki und die anderen. Im Gedrängel im Flur wirkten sie ganz normal und etwas unbeholfen und stachen durch ihre Straßenkleidung hervor. „Weiß nicht, sind im Moment nur zu Besuch. Mal sehen was ihre Eltern morgen dazu sagen.", vermutete Yumemika. „In Ordnung, wenn du was Genaueres weißt, sag mir Bescheid. Kennst mich, bin gerne auf dem neusten Stand. Und die Kleine ist niedlich.", grinste der Junge und ging wieder fort. „Klar, bis später.", rief Yumemika ihm hinterher und blieb vor ihrer Klasse stehen. „Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte sie Kagezuki noch einmal. „Dir beim Sport zusehen. Wer war das eben?", fragte Kagezuki neugierig und schaute dem Jungen eben hinterher. „Das war Takuto, mit seiner Klasse haben wir gleich Sport und er war es auch, indem du eben reingerannt bist.", entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Aha? Auf jeden Fall warten wir auf dich und schauen dir im Unterricht zu.", grinste sie zurück und sah zu wie Yumemika in die Klasse verschwand. Durch eine andere Tür bemerkte sie wie die Junge die Klasse verschließen, darunter auch Thomas und Christian. Christian winkte ihnen zu und Michael und Christoph folgten ihnen und ließen Kagezuki allein im Flur zurück. Als Yumemika in kurzer Sporthose und T-Shirt wieder in den Flur trat, fragte sie verwundert wo Michael und Christoph geblieben waren. „Die sind den anderen Jungen gefolgt. Sie brauchen ja nicht pausenlos bei mir zu bleiben.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Wir müssen jetzt runter in den Hof.", erklärte Yumemika, als weitere Mädchen in kurzen Hosen aus der Klasse spazierten. Kagezuki nickte und folgte ihr unauffällig.

Ab und zu spürte sie wie die Mädchen sich zu ihr umdrehten und über sie flüsterten. –Sie sagen das du sehr niedlich bist.- klärte Yumemika Kagezuki in Gedanken auf, als sie zum wiederholten Mal einen fragwürdigen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. –Und scheinen auch etwas neidisch deswegen zu sein.- grinste Yumemika und hielt die Hand über dem Kopf als sie das Gebäude verließen. „Findest du immer noch dass ich arrogant bin?", fragte Yumemika unvermittelt, ließ die Sonne ungehindert auf ihre Haut strahlen und genoss die Wärme. „Arrogant vielleicht nicht, aber doch etwas überheblich. Aber was ich auch fragen will ist, kannst du mir zeigen wie man ein Portal öffnet?", gab Kagezuki flüsternd zu. Yumemika schaute sie unverwandt an. „Warum willst du das lernen? Nur ein Fehler und du könntest vielleicht nie wieder zurück. Nur Wächter können Portale öffnen und dazu braucht es eine spezielle Ausbildung und eine schwierige Prüfung von ungefähr zwei Jahren.", erklärte Yumemika eindringlich im Flüsterton. Überrascht über ihren eindringlichen Ton, blieb Kagezuki stehen und schaute dem Mädchen in ihrem Alter hinterher. Kagezuki versuchte dieses Gespräch zu vergessen und bemühte sich für den Rest des Tages um einen freundlichen Ton Yumemika gegenüber.

„Wir sind gleich wieder da. Wartet ihr hier?", keuchte Yumemika nach der Sportstunde und betrat mit den anderen Mädchen das Schulgebäude. Als die Jungen aus der oberen Stufe an Kagezuki vorbeigingen, löste sich einer aus der Gruppe und ging offen grinsend auf sie zu. Verwirrt blinzelte Kagezuki ins grinsende Gesicht vor sich, erkannte den netten Jungen vom Treppenhaus und lächelte freundlich. „Und hast du deine Freundin gefunden?", fragte er freundlich. „Ja ich warte, bis sie gleich wieder rauskommt.", entgegnete Kagezuki dankbar. „Das freut mich. Hast du morgen Abend vielleicht Zeit? Dann kann ich dir die Stadt zeigen, wenn du sie noch nicht kennst.", fragte er plötzlich nervös. „Mal sehen, meine Eltern wollten mich eventuell abholen.", log Kagezuki. Ein kleiner Anflug von Enttäuschung huschte über sein Gesicht. „Dann sag mir morgen Bescheid, hier ist meine Nummer.", grinste der Junge wieder und fischte einen kleinen Zettel aus der Tasche. „Ich heiße Takuto, bis morgen.", lächelte er überglücklich und rannte ins Gebäude. Traurig lächelnd drückte sie den Zettel in die kleine Hosentasche ihrer kurzen Jeans. „Wer war das eben?", fragte Michael misstrauisch und kam mit Christoph näher. „Takuto, dem wir eben auf dem Flur begegnet sind. Er will sich mit mir verabreden.", erklärte Kagezuki beschwichtigend. „Warum sollte er sich mit dir treffen wollen? Er kennt bestimmt nicht mal deinen Namen.", fragte Michael immer noch misstrauisch. „Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen.", entgegnete Christoph mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. „Ihr braucht euch ja nicht aufzuregen, er ist bestimmt harmlos.", sagte Kagezuki genervt und war erleichtert Yumemika den Flur herunterkommen zu sehen. Thomas und Christian brauchten auch nicht lange um vom Umziehen wiederzukommen.

„Will irgendjemand noch ein Eis, bevor wir zu Hause sind?", fragte Yumemika gut gelaunt. Kagezuki nickte begeistert und strahlte glücklich. Nachdem jeder mit zwei Kugeln Eiscreme in der Waffel die Straße entlang spazierten, saßen sie entspannt bei Yumemika zu Hause im Wohnzimmer, während Yumemika, Thomas und Christian ihre Hausaufgaben machten. „Wir könnten gleich nochmal ins Kino gehen, wenn ihr wollt.", schlug Yumemika munter vor. Entgeistert schaute Christian von Thomas zu Yumemika, die nun begeistert neben dem Fernseher stand. „Ich bin nicht dafür, zurzeit laufen keine guten Filme.", brachte Thomas den Kommentar auf. „Ich auch nicht, bin grad nicht in Stimmung nochmal das Haus zu verlassen.", pflichtete Michael ihm bei. Christoph nickte als Zustimmung und Kagezuki war auch der Meinung, es wäre nicht das Richtige.

Die Haustür wurde aufgeschlossen und Kaori und Heizo kamen nach Hause. „Wie war das Meeting?", fragte Yumemika neugierig als Kaori zur Tür ins Wohnzimmer trat. „In Ordnung, wie war euer Schultag?", fragte Kaori stattdessen und nickte freundlich zu den anderen. „Takuto hat Kagezuki gefragt, ob sie morgen mit ihm ausgehen will.", berichtete Yumemika fröhlich, während Kagezuki überrascht von einem Buch aufschaute. „Woher weißt du das? Du warst nicht mal dabei.", fragte Kagezuki verwirrt und ließ das Buch auf ihrem Schoß zuklappen. „Habe es selbst mitgehört, um zu sehen was ihr treibt. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ihr auf einmal verschwindet.", erklärte Yumemika. Michael schaute unsicher zu Christoph hinüber, der eine ahnungslose Miene zog. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich damit deine Privatsphäre gestört haben sollte.", sagte Yumemika eilig. Kagezuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meine ich nicht, aber wie konntest du über die Distanz hinweg unser Gespräch mitkriegen, immerhin sind da noch andere gewesen, die geredet haben.", fragte Kagezuki erstaunt nach. „Das lernt man mit Training, die überflüssigen Geräusche abzuschalten.", erklärte Yumemika und setzte sich wieder an ihre Hausaufgaben. „Na dann, was wollt ihr zu Abend essen? Soll ich eine Pizza bestellen?", fragte Kaori unbekümmert nach und verschwand in den Flur. „Versuch doch auch mal selbst zu kochen.", jammerte Yumemika ihr nach. „Ich kann kochen, aber ich habe keine Lust, okay?", verteidigte sich Kaori. Yumemika zog eine Augenbraue hoch, obwohl sie wusste das Kaori sie nicht sehen konnte. „Dann will ich eine Spezial. Wo ist Heizo hingegangen? Er hat nicht mal ‚Hallo' gesagt.", fragte Yumemika besorgt nach. „Er versucht zu schlafen. Wir sind gestern etwas spät nach Hause gekommen und das Meeting heute hat sich auch etwas hingezogen.", erklärte Kaori und kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Der Arme, aber das Konzert übermorgen findet doch statt oder?", fragte Thomas verunsichert. Kaori grinste erfreut. „Es gibt keine Gründe, die es verhindern könnten.", vergewisserte sie ihm. Thomas atmete erleichtert auf. „Warum ein Konzert? Seid ihr etwa so berühmt?", fragte Christoph verwirrt nach. Alle schauten ihn verplerrt an, während Yumemika leise in sich hineinkicherte. „Ihr kennt euch hier nicht aus, aber meine Geschwister sind ein landesweites berühmtes Duett. Leider könnt ihr euch das Konzert nicht mehr mitansehen.", bemerkte Yumemika traurig. „Man kommt wohl nicht drum rum.", versuchte Kaori zu lächeln und zu wählen. „Sag dem Lieferanten wir brauchen keine Getränke. Ich mix gleich einfach ein paar Cocktails.", grinste Yumemika ihrer Schwester zu. Kaori nickte beifällig und ging in die Küche. „Kann man dir da trauen?", fragte Michael misstrauisch und drehte sich in seinem Sessel um. „Natürlich, oder willst du mir etwa unterstellen ich würde jemanden vergiften.", forderte Yumemika ihn mit Blicken heraus. „Das nicht unbedingt, aber wer sagt fas man dir überhaupt trauen kann?", warf Michael ihr vor und bereute es sogleich. „Du willst also unbedingt meine Kräfte provozieren?" Thomas und Christian schauten alarmiert auf. „Das hat er ganz bestimmt nicht so gemeint.", warf Christian mit kräftiger Stimme ein. „Dann bin ich mal gespannt zu hören, wie er es eigentlich gemeint hatte.", zischte Yumemika zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Michael schluckte nervös. „Er hatte sich nur im Ton vergriffen, eigentlich wollte er sich nur einen kleinen Spaß erlauben.", kann ihm Christoph zur Hilfe. „Dann soll er doch beim nächsten Mal bitte darauf achten, seine Stimme besser zu beherrschen.", warnte Yumemika und legte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie Yumemikas Zimmertür leise zufallen hörten. „Das war wirklich knapp.", murmelte Michael. „Das war aber auch nicht nett von dir.", stellte Kagezuki fest. Michael schaute zu ihr auf und war froh Kagezukis ermutigendes Lächeln zu sehen. „Die Pizza ist in zwanzig Minuten da, bis dahin müsst ihr dafür sorgen das Yumemika wieder bessere Laune hat, sonst gibt es keine Cocktails.", gab Kaori den Kindern Bescheid, als sie kurz ins Wohnzimmer schaute und verschwand wieder in den Flur. „Liegt das gute Gehör in der Familie?", fragte Kagezuki verwirrt nach und ging als Erste die Stufen der Treppe auf. „Nein, die Zwillinge können auch Magie einsetzen, aber sind nicht so aktiv wie Yumemika.", erklärte Christian und erklomm als Letzter die Treppe auf. Vor Yumemikas Zimmertür angelangt, ließ Thomas nicht lange vor der Tür warten und betrat unangekündigt Yumemikas Reich.

Yumemika saß unbekümmert auf ihrem Bett und las ein Buch. Als Kagezuki am Vorabend das Zimmer zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, ist ihr die riesige schmuckvoll verzierte Truhe am Fuß von Yumemikas Bett nicht aufgefallen, doch nun faszinierten sie die schwungvollen Linien und metallene Kanten und hatten etwas geheimnisvolles an sich. Yumemika folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte matt. „Die hat mal meiner Großmutter gehört, jetzt ist es ein Erbstück in meinem Besitz.", erklärte sie in Erinnerung schwelgend. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf als wollte sie die Erinnerung wieder loswerden. „Warum kommt ihr in der ganzen Meute in mein Zimmer?", fragte sie irritiert nach und schlug das Buch in ihren Händen zu. „Kaori wollte noch einen Cocktail bevor die Pizza ankommt.", witzelte Kagezuki und winkte alle wieder in den Flur. Yumemika kicherte in sich hinein, nickte und kletterte langsam von ihrem Bett herunter.

„Kann ich dir mit den Cocktails helfen?", fragte Kagezuki schüchtern nach, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie selbst in der Küche eine absolute Niete war. „Wenn du magst kannst du dir auch selbst einen machen.", lächelte Yumemika ihr zu und holte mehrere Säfte aus dem Kühlschrank. Aus einem weiteren Schrank holte sie Rohrzucker, Liköre und Sirups hervor, die sie auf der Küchentheke abstellte. Aus einem der oberen Regale kamen ein Shaker und ein kleiner Messbecher zum Vorschein. Irritiert betrachtete Kagezuki die Gefäße vor sich. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin in der Küche eine richtige Niete.", gab Kagezuki zu und zog sich einen Schritt zurück. „Das glaube ich nicht. Jeder der sein Bestes gibt, kann keine Niete sein.", ermutigte Yumemika sie und winkte sie hinter die Theke neben sich. Noch bevor Kagezuki es sich selbst bewusst wurde, bewegten ihre Beine sie vorwärts auf die Theke zu. „Warte grade wir brauchen noch Crushed-Ice.", bemerkte Yumemika, legte eine Schüssel ins Waschbecken und ließ kaltes Wasser einlaufen. „Aber um das Wasser jetzt zu Eis gefrieren zu lassen, dauert es zu lange.", meinte Kagezuki und zog eine verwirrte Augenbraue hoch. „Mit Wassermagie wird das überhaupt kein Problem sein.", erklärte Yumemika und holte die Schlüssel wieder aus dem Waschbecken. Sie stellte die Schüssel auf einen freien Platz, ließ ihr Hand darüber gleiten und ballte sie so schnell zur Faust, dass Kagezuki die Bewegung kaum bemerkt hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick war das Wasser in der Schüssel zu Eis gefroren und spiegelte auf der glatten Oberfläche das Deckenlicht. „Jetzt haben wir das Eis und gleich wird es zerstoßen sein.", zwinkerte Yumemika Kagezuki zu und ließ eine weitere Handbewegung über die Schüssel gleiten. Yumemika hatte Recht behalten, das Eis war zerstoßen und sie griff nach dem Shaker. Mit dem Messbecher schätzte sie die Menge an Saft, Rohrzucker und Sirup ab und schüttelte einmal kräftig, nachdem sie etwas Crushed-Ice hinzugefügt hatte. Geschickt kippte sie den Inhalt in ein kegelförmiges Cocktailglas und ließ Kagezuki das Getränk mit einer Orangenscheibe am Glasrand und Glitterschirmchen dekorieren. „Ich präsentiere die ‚Süße Frucht'. Die Dekoration ist dir gut gelungen.", lachte Yumemika sie an und mixte schon den nächsten. Kagezuki nickte verlegen, stellte das fertige Glas auf ein Tablett und schnitt weitere Zitrusfrüchte in Scheiben. Als das letzte fertige Glas auf das Tablett abgestellt wurde, klingelte es an der Tür und Kaori eilte zur Haustür um die bestellten Pizzen in Empfang zu nehmen. Yumemika lächelte Kagezuki an und nahm das Tablett in die Hand, um die Getränke ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. „Gerade richtig.", kicherte sie zu Kagezuki und servierte die Cocktails mit ihrer gewohnten Selbstsicherheit.

Der restliche Abend verlief ruhig und nachdem Kaori Heizo zum Essen runtergeholt hatte, legte sie eine DVD ein und rundete damit den entspannten Abend ab. Am späten Abend, als sich die Kinder zu Bett legen wollten und Kagezuki und Yumemika für sich waren, erkundigte sie sich flüsternd über Takuto. „Der ist nur ein Typ, der gerne auf dem laufenden Stand ist und ein Mädchenschwarm. Also nimm ihn nicht allzu ernst. Er könnte manchmal aus Jucks anfangen zu flirten.", warnte sie Yumemika und schüttelte ihr Kissen auf. Kagezuki nickte verständlich und drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sie Yumemika sehen konnte. „Du hast doch nicht vor auf die Einladung von ihm einzugehen oder?", fragte Yumemika vorsichtig nach. „Ich könnte sowieso nicht, wenn ich morgen zurück nach Hause gehe.", schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Aber wenn sich die Möglichkeit doch ergeben sollte, erlaube mir dich dafür herzurichten. Er ist immerhin ein Sandkastenfreund von mir.", grinste Yumemika und schaltete die Nachttischlampe über ihrem Kopf aus. Es dauerte nicht lange und Kagezuki fiel in einen sehr tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, sodass sie am nächsten Morgen nur mit großer Mühe geweckt werden konnte. „Du hast wohl sehr gut schlafen können.", bemerkte Yumemika als Kagezuki endlich müde die Augen aufschlug. Yumemika hockte noch in ihrem Schlafanzug neben ihr und ihr langes naturbraunes Haar fiel um ihre Schultern, wie ein seidener Vorhang. Kagezuki blinzelte den Schlaf aus den Augen und stand mühsam auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper, als sie sich aufrichtete. Doch der Schmerz ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war und Kagezuki schaute einmal prüfend an sich herab. Auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch entdeckte sie, wie am Tag zuvor, ihre Schuluniform, die sie wie einen Schatz an ihre Brust drückte. Yumemika hatte die kleine Matratze und Decke, mit der Kagezuki die Nacht verbracht hatte, schon verstaut und stand nun nachdenklich vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Mit der Uniform an die Brust gedrückt, durchquerte Kagezuki das wenig beengte Schlafzimmer und kämpfte sich durch die noch in den Knochen liegende Müdigkeit ins Bad gegenüber. Im Badezimmer betrachtete Kagezuki ihr verschlafenes Gesicht und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Sie wusch sich ihr Gesicht gründlich durch und fuhr erschrocken hoch, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Yumemika stand geduldig vor der Badezimmertür und bat um Eintritt, als Kagezuki verdutzt in der Tür stand.

„Erzähl mir mehr von deiner Magieschule.", bat Yumemika Kagezuki nachdem sie später in die Küche traten um das Frühstück zuzubereiten. „Die Professoren an der Schule sind alle ganz nett, aber sie scheinen mich in letzter Zeit zu meiden. Selbst der Direktor fühlt sich in meiner Nähe unwohl.", erzählte Kagezuki und kochte Wasser auf. Verwundert schaute Yumemika zu Kagezuki, die das kochende Wasser in eine Thermoskanne kippte. Ein dampfender Kochtopf machte sich langsam hinter Yumemika bemerkbar, als sie etwas verträumt ein paar Sandwiches zubereitete. Kagezuki tippte Yumemika unsicher auf die Schulter, als diese nach dem Pfeifen immer noch nicht merkte, wie der Topf vor sich hin kochte. „Weckst du dann schon mal die anderen und sagst das Frühstück ist fertig.", wandte Yumemika sich gedankenverloren an Kagezuki und drehte sich zum Kochtopf. Kagezuki nickte verwirrt verließ unsicher die Küche und ging lauschend die Treppe hinauf. Oben angelangt klopfte sie an Thomas' und Christians Zimmertür und hoffte von Christian eine Erklärung für Yumemikas Geistesabwesenheit zu hören. Doch nachdem sie zum dritten Mal an die Tür klopfte, jedoch keine Antwort erhielt, stürmte sie in eins der Zimmer und riss die Jungen aus dem Schlaf. „Wie könnt ihr jetzt noch schlafen? Michael wir müssen jeden Augenblick los.", meckerte Kagezuki und rüttelte die Jungen wach. „Du hast gut reden. Du trägst nicht mal deine Schuluniform.", gähnte Michael und setzte sich auf. „Yumemika meinte, dass wir noch frühstücken wollen, also kommt jetzt endlich runter.", verteidigte Kagezuki ihren Aufzug. „Wir sind schon auf dem Weg.", beschwichtigte Thomas und winkte Kagezuki zur Tür hinaus. Schweigend verließ Kagezuki Thomas' Schlafzimmer und betrat das Nächste, indem die Jungen seelenruhig weiterschliefen. „Kommt runter zum Frühstück.", sagte Kagezuki leicht gereizt und rüttelte Christoph ebenfalls wach. „Warum müssen Mädchen immer ein so lautes Organ besitzen?", jammerte Christoph und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Ein Geschenk der Natur.", entgegnete Kagezuki witzelnd und zog die Decke zurück. „Aber Yumemika benimmt sich heute Morgen recht seltsam.", erinnerte sich Kagezuki. Irritiert blinzelte Christian ihr ins Gesicht, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. „Das ist nicht seltsam. Yumemika konzentriert sich um das Portal zu öffnen. Auch wenn die Koordinaten stimmen sollten, der Zauber an sich kann auch schief gehen. Deswegen konzentriert sie schon ihre magischen Kräfte.", erklärte Christian, setzte sich auf und zeigte auf die Tür. „Wir kommen gleich runter. Wartet ihr schon mal oder hast du schon die Zwillinge geweckt?", fragte Christian nach. Kagezuki schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen verängstigten Blick auf ihren Freund. Christian bemerkte ihren Blick und nickte verständlich. „Dann geh leise runter und warte.", beruhigte Christian sie.

Kagezuki nickte dankbar und verließ eilig das erste Stockwerk. In der Küche angelangt, entdeckte sie mit Verwunderung, wie alles bereits zum Verzehr bereit auf dem Tisch lag. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Kagezuki unsicher, als sie Yumemika dabei beobachtete, wie sie eine Kanne Tee aufbrühte. „Geht schon. Ich will nur nicht wieder dieses riesige Rüschenkleid anziehen müssen, um einen guten ersten Eindruck zu machen.", erklärte Yumemika und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. Kagezuki nickte auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie meinte. „Da sind wir. Hast du gleich vor alleine mit dem Direktor zu reden oder sollen wir dir helfen?", fragte Thomas in der Tür. „Warum musst du mit dem Direktor reden?", fragte Michael nach und setzte sich gleich an den Tisch. „Ihm meine Hilfe anbieten als Lehrer oder Professor oder den Campus für eine Zeitlang zu besichtigen.", erklärte Yumemika und zählte die Möglichkeiten an der Hand ab. „Wenn das zu den Pflichten einer Wächterin zählt, kann man wohl nichts machen.", sagte Michael entschieden und trank einen Schluck Tee. Kagezuki nickte pflichtend bei und biss herzhaft in ihr Sandwich. Christian und Christoph kamen gähnend zur Tür reingetappst und waren beide erleichtert den wohltuenden Geruch des Kräutertees zu riechen. „Die meisten Vorbereitungen sind getroffen.", berichtete Yumemika und zerklopfte ihr gekochtes Ei. „Gut, dann können wir also sofort nach dem Essen aufbrechen.", entschied Thomas, aß genüsslich sein Sandwich auf und schob seinen leeren Teller von sich. Augenblicklich schob Yumemika ihren Teller mit einem halben Sandwich zu ihm und trank in einem Zug ihre Tasse Tee leer. Yumemika nickte entschuldigend, stellte ihr Geschirr in der Spüle ab und zog sich in die obere Etage zurück. „Wir müssen uns auch noch umziehen.", verkündete Kagezuki und trank ebenfalls ihren Tee leer.

Nachdem sich alle umgezogen im Wohnzimmer eingefunden hatten, kamen Kaori und Heizo gähnend und verabschiedeten sich von Yumemika und den anderen. „Das Kleid sieht an dir wirklich gut aus.", flüsterte Kaori und entließ ihre Schwester aus der Umarmung nur um noch einmal einen Blick auf das dunkelblaue Rüschenkleid zu werfen, welches tailliert war und Yumemikas schlanke Figur betonte. Auch die Ärmel war zugeschnitten und zu den Händen offen geschnitten, wodurch man die Rüschen sehen konnten und Yumemikas Handgelenke versteckten. Der Rock war mit schwarzen Rosen auf dem dunkelblauen Stoff gestickt und reichte ihr weit über die Knie und fast zu den Knöcheln. Dazu trug Yumemika schwarze Schuhe an deren Seite eine dunkelblaue Rose prangte und ihre Haare hielt sie durch ein Haarband aus dem Gesicht das mit einer schwarzen Rose verziert war. Ihre Haarfarbe wirkte allerdings anders als normal, doch Kagezuki ließ den Gedanken los und klammerte sich nervös an ihrem Umhang. Heizo drückte seine kleine Schwester einmal kurz ohne etwas zu sagen und nickte Thomas und Christian zu. Nachdem sich aller verabschiedet hatten, ließ Yumemika einen leuchtenden Magiekreis die Kinder umringen, über der sich eine Kuppel zog. „Kann irgendjemand von euch nicht fliegen?", fragte sie nebenbei nach. Michael und Christoph verneinten die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln und bekamen jeweils eine Blume in die Hand gedrückt, die Yumemika mit der nächsten Handbewegung in der Hand gehalten hatte. „An eurer Stelle würde ich die nicht loslassen, bis wir gelandet sind.", mahnte Yumemika die beiden mit eindringlicher Stimme. Beide nickten eifrig und klammerten an der Blume, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Mit einem Fingerschnippen Yumemikas verblasste das sie umgebene Zimmer in einem gleisenden Licht und versetzte die Kinder an einem hochgelegenen Ort, von dort aus sie die Gebirge erblicken konnten. Allmählich wurde der Magiekreis blasser, bis auch seine Konturen schwanden. Die Kinder verloren den sicheren Grund unter ihren Füßen und fielen in die Tiefe.

* * *

**Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen ? :) Ich bin leider nicht ganz stolz darauf, weil nicht soviel passiert ist, aber das nächste Kapitel wird dafür umso spannender :) **

**Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare und Meinungen zu meiner Geschichte freuen :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ich bin wieder da :) Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, das ich solange nichts mehr geschrieben habe :(**

**Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

* * *

_Allmählich wurde der Magiekreis blasser, bis auch seine Konturen schwanden. Die Kinder verloren den sicheren Grund unter ihren Füßen und fielen in die Tiefe._

Instinktiv breitete Kagezuki ihre Arme aus, bis kräftige und prachtvolle Flügel aus ihrem Rücken hervorprangten. Hektisch sah sie sich nach ihren Begleitern um und entdeckte sie erleichtert und wohlbefunden in ihrer Nähe schweben. Die Blüten der Blumen, die Michael und Christoph umklammert hatten, bildeten nun einen fliegenden Teppich aus tausenden wohlduftenden Blüten, der angenehm durch die Luft glitt. „Wo sind die anderen?", bemerkte Kagezuki entsetzt und wirbelte herum. „Keine Sorge, uns geht es gut.", kündigte Thomas' Stimme über ihnen an. Yumemika hatte riesige Flügel, die aus ihrem Rücken prangten, mit denen sie flog, während Thomas und Christian, wie es schien, ohne Hilfsmittel flogen. Doch Kagezuki entdeckte beim näheren Beobachten ein Schimmern die beiden Jungen umgeben. Kagezuki atmete erleichtert aus und starrte perplex auf Yumemikas Flügel, der ihren eigenen wie ein Ei dem anderen glich. „Scheint als hätten wir denselben Flug Stil.", bemerkte Yumemika vergnügt und flog voraus Richtung Südwest. „Warum fliegen wir nicht in diese Richtung?", fragte Christian und zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf die Berge. „Weil ich eben dort drüben das Campusgelände gesehen habe.", erklärte Yumemika und flog ungehindert weiter. Ohne aufgefordert zu werden, folgten ihr die anderen willenlos und erreichten tatsächlich ein nostalgisches Campusgelände auf dem die Glocken zum Ende des Mittagsunterrichts ertönten.

Schülerinnen und Schüler, die die gleichen Uniformen trugen, wie Kagezuki, Michael und Christoph, stürmten aus den Gebäuden auf die Wiesen zu, wo sie sich in kleinen Grüppchen verteilten. Unbekümmert setzte Yumemika die Landung mitten im Gewirbel der Schüler an, wo sich die Schüler auf ihren gewohnten Platz in die Sonne setzen wollten. Sobald ihre Füße den Boden berührten, lösten ihre Flügel sich in Luft auf und einzelne Federn segelten zu Boden. Das lange dunkelblaue, aufgebauschte Kleid, welches Yumemika bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und an den Ansätzen mit dunklen Rüschen verziert war, wehte im Wind und ließ ihre Erscheinung mit weiterer Anmut unterstreichen. Thomas und Christian landeten gleich neben ihr und ergänzten ihre Erscheinung zu einer Vollkommenheit. Kagezuki und ihre Begleiter landeten im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, neben Yumemika, Christian und Thomas. Als der Baumwollstoff von ihrem Rock wieder wie gewohnt um ihre Oberschenkel spielte, verfiel Kagezuki in das Glücksgefühl, wieder ihre Uniform tragen zu dürfen. Sie zog den Umhang enger um sich, um lüsterne Blicke fernzuhalten. Auch Michael und Christoph wirkten glücklich ihre gewohnte Schuluniform wieder zu tragen und ignorierten im ersten Moment die Menge die sie umgeben hatte und nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit drängelten.

Eine vertraute Stimme riss Kagezuki aus ihrem Gedankengang und als sie sich umdrehte, um die Stimme einzuordnen, entdeckte sie ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren durch die Mengen auf sie zu gedrängelt kommen. „Wir haben dich vermisst. Wo warst du gestern?", fragte ein Junge gerade heraus. „Wir mussten kurz verreisen.", log Michael über ihr Verschwinden. „Und wer sind diese Leute?", fragte ein anderer neugierig. „So hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, geht wieder zurück an eure Tätigkeiten.", betonte das Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, als sie Kagezuki und die anderen erreicht hatte. Mürrisch murmelnd wandten sich die Schüler von der Gruppe ab und gingen wieder ihre eigenen Wege. „Ich danke dir, Yumi.", wandte sich Kagezuki an ihre Freundin, nachdem die meisten Schüler außer Hörweite waren. „Macht nichts. Aber als Schulsprecherin kann ich dein Verhalten wirklich nicht länger gut heißen.", warf das Mädchen mit einem mahnenden Blick ein, doch ihre Stimme klang freundlich und erleichtert. Dann beugte sie sich über Kagezuki hinweg an Yumemika. „Der Direktor möchte euch unverzüglich sehen. Euch alle.", betonte Yumi und gab Kagezuki einen vielsagenden Blick. Kagezuki schluckte vernehmlich ihre Nervosität runter und folgte unaufgefordert ihrer Freundin.

Von einem fremden Mädchen angeführt, folgte Yumemika ohne Widerworte der Gruppe. –**_Na das wird ein spaßiger Tag heute._**\- dachte Yumemika und sandte die Nachricht an beide ihrer Begleiter. Christian und Thomas pflichteten ihr mit einem Nicken bei und Yumemika ließ sich in ihre Gedanken vertiefen und suchte mit ihrem Geist den Campus ab.

Durch ihre Abwesenheit bemerkte sie kaum, wie sie das Büro des Direktors betraten und stand teilnahmslos da, bis ihr Geist von Christian wieder in ihren Körper zurückgezogen wurde. „Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr wohlauf, Yumemika.", sagte eine vertraute, aber veraltete Stimme. Irritiert schaute Yumemika auf und erkannte im Sessel des Direktors ein alt gewordenes Gesicht aus ihrer Vergangenheit. „Theo, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Yumemika mit deutlicher Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme. „Na hör mal, fast siebzig Jahre sind vergangen und ich habe den Campus von meinem Großvater übernommen.", lachte der alte Mann auf. „Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Kagezuki entsetzt. „Siebzig Jahre? Also ist es soweit?", fragte Yumemika ohne auf Kagezukis Frage einzugehen. Der alte Mann nickte, als würde er es selbst kaum glauben, dann nickte er Yumi zu und winkte sie mit einer Handbewegung fort. „Deine Enkelin?", fragte Yumemika im netten Plauderton, als das blonde Mädchen den Raum verlassen hatte und setzte sich dem alten Mann gegenüber. „Setzt euch doch. Es kann etwas dauern.", wandte sich der Direktor an die anderen Kinder, die sich auf einer Couch an der Wand niederließen. Yumemika warf einen forschenden Blick durch den Raum und bemerkte, wie die Wände mit deckenhohen Regalen voller Bücher standen. Einzig die Wand hinter dem Direktor, war mit einem großen Fenster besetzt und entlang des Fensterrahmens waren Urkunden eingerahmt. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich vor den Regalen eine Couch, auf der die anderen saßen und sie gespannt ansahen. „Du hast Kinder, obwohl du dich damals selbst dafür gehasst hast, das du eins warst.", bemerkte Yumemika in Erinnerung schwelgend und wandte ihren Blick an Theo. „Ja, aber im Gegensatz zu mir, ist meine Enkelin ein wahrer Engel.", gab Theo zu. „Und wo sind ihre Eltern?", fragte Yumemika weiter. „Auf Geschäftsreisen. Sie sind der Meinung, sie kommt allein zurecht.", erklärte der alte Mann mit leichtem Groll im Unterton. Yumemika nickte traurig und beschloss das Thema zu wechseln.

„Also wo ist mein Buch? Ich werde dann mein Versprechen einhalten.", sagte Yumemika nun mit ernster Stimme. „Das musst du die fragen die bei dir waren und vergiss dabei unsere Bedingungen nicht.", fügte Theo hinzu. Nun wurden auch Michael, Christoph und Kagezuki neugierig. „Um was geht es bitte?", wollte Michael wissen. „Ihr habt ein namenloses Buch geöffnet und seid dadurch zu mir gelangt. Das Buch war mit einem Zauber belegt und die, die es öffnen, müssen ungefähr zwei Jahre bei mir in die Lehre gehen.", erklärte Yumemika ohne weitere Umschweife. „Und es gibt alle sechs Monate eine Prüfung, die euch dazu qualifiziert die Lehre fortzuführen.", fügte der Direktor hinzu. „Wartet, ihr wollt tatsächlich das wir bei einem Mädchen, das kaum älter ist als wir, in die Lehre gehen, ohne zu wissen, was auf uns zukommen wird und das nur, weil wir durch Zufall ein blödes Buch gefunden und geöffnet haben?", fragte Kagezuki entsetzt und ertrug das mangelnde Wissen nicht. Beide nickten, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Wütend formte Kagezuki in ihrer rechten Hand einen blauen Feuerball und warf damit nach Yumemika. Doch selbst vor dem Angriff wich Yumemika nicht aus und schloss unbesorgt ihre Augen. Kurz bevor der Feuerball sie eigentlich sicher hätte treffen sollen, verschwand er und eine kleine Rauchschwade stieg auf. Yumemika atmete tief durch und setzte bewusst mit einem ruhigen Ton eine Antwort an. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es sich für dich schrecklich anhört. Du kannst die Lehre gerne verweigern, verpasst aber die einmalige Chance in zwei Jahren zu einer vollwertigen Wächterin ausgebildet zu werden. Und ich vermute in dieser Dimension gibt es so gut wie gar keine mehr." Kagezuki verstummte und auch ihre Wut war wie weggeblasen. „Wir möchten uns erstmal mit dem Direktor beraten.", warf Christophs Stimme ein. Yumemika nickte verständlich und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar mit Thomas und Christian das Büro.

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, eilte Kagezuki zu ihrem Direktor auf den Tisch zu. „Erstens, woher kennen Sie sie? Zweitens, warum wird Yumi so ein Angebot nicht gegeben? Drittens, wie kommt es, dass wir die Möglichkeiten zur Lehre einer Wächterin bekommen und viertens, müssen wir dafür nicht diese Schule verlassen und wieder in ihre Dimension zurückkehren?", sprudelten die Fragen aus ihr heraus. „Aus meiner Kindheit, sie war mir damals eine große Hilfe und unter den damaligen Umständen haben wir uns gegenseitig ein Versprechen gegeben. Zur zwei, Yumi ist zwar mächtig, aber weit von dem Potential einer Wächterin entfernt. Außerdem ist sie für die Rolle einer Wächterin nicht belastbar genug. Wie schon gesagt, ihr habt eine von ihren ersten Prüfungen bestanden und zur vier, leider ja, aber ihr werdet euch bestimmt schnell einleben. Und ehe ihr euch versieht, habt ihr bei ihr mehr erreicht als hier in drei Jahren.", antwortete der Direktor ruhig. „Gut, dann lehne ich die Lehre ab. Ich weigere mich, von jemand unterrichten zu lassen, die jünger ist als ich selbst. Selbst auf die Chance hin, mehr erreichen zu können. Ich vertraue ihr nicht.", sagte Kagezuki empört und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber die Magie hat doch gar nichts mit dem Alter zu tun.", warf der alte Mann ein. Christoph und Michael schüttelten enttäuscht den Kopf, während sie das Gespräch weiter verfolgten. „Dann kämpf doch erstmal gegen sie und gewinne. Wenn sie gewinnt, gehen wir in die Lehre, wenn du gewinnst, wissen wir, dass die Lehre nicht nötig sein wird.", schlug Michael als Kompromiss vor. Kagezuki sah ihn unverwandt an. „Warum sollte ich denn gegen sie kämpfen? Ich bin ihr wirklich dankbar dafür, dass sie uns zurückgebracht hat, aber ich werde nicht bei ihr in die Lehre gehen.", entgegnete sie ihm mit entschiedener Stimme. „Die Idee ist eigentlich nicht so schlecht. Lasst eure Fähigkeiten über eure Zukunft entscheiden.", stimmte der Direktor Michael zu. Mit entsetzter Miene wechselte sie den Blick zwischen Michael und dem alten Direktor. „Gut, meinetwegen und wenn ich gewinne, will ich das Sie mir im kommenden Jahr meine Auszeichnung zur vollbemächtigen Magierin geben.", stimmte Kagezuki der Idee nachgebend zu. Theo nickte einverstanden und bat seine anderen Gäste wieder herein.

„Ihr werdet noch heute gegeneinander kämpfen müssen, um die Entscheidung zu fällen.", erklärte Theo seiner langjährigen Kindheitsheldin. Yumemika lächelte vergnügt und ging auf das geschlossene Fenster hinter Theo zu. „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an.", grinste sie, öffnete das Fenster und sprang aus dem Fenster. Geschockt rannte Kagezuki zum Fenster, sah in die Tiefe und entdeckte erleichtert, das ihr nichts passiert war. „Wir werden dann unten auf euch warten.", sagten Thomas und Christian wie aus einem Mund und verschwanden augenblicklich. „Da habt ihr euch alle einen schweren Gegner ausgesucht.", gab Theo nachdenklich zu Bedenken und ging voraus, um sein Büro zu verlassen. „Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Kagezuki uneingeschüchtert nach und folgte ihrem Direktor. „Alle drei sind sowohl im Kampf mit Magie, Nahkampf oder auch Schwertkämpfen bis zur Perfektion ausgebildet worden.", erinnerte sich Theo dunkel. „Das glaube ich nicht. Keiner war bis jetzt besser als ich im Kampf mit Magie.", trotzte Kagezuki von Selbstsicherheit. „Nun, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal.", murmelte der alte Mann vor sich hin und sie erreichten die Wiese, was den größten Teil des Campus einnahm.

Eine größere Gruppe von Schülern hatten Yumemika, Thomas und Christian wieder in deren Mitte eingeschlossen und stellten ihnen willkürlich Fragen. Doch Yumemika, Christian und Thomas wirkten nicht unbehaglich von ihrer Anwesenheit und schienen die Menge eher zu ignorieren und bewahrten ihre Ruhe. Als der Direktor mit seinen eigenen Schülern näher kam, löste sich die Gruppe etwas auf und Yumemika lächelte ihrem alten Freund entgegen. „Es wird drei Kämpfe eins gegen eins geben. Verliert ihr auch nur einen Kampf, weigern sich meine Schüler bei euch in die Lehre zu gehen. Gewinnst du alle drei Kämpfe, werden sie dir unweigerlich folgen.", erklärte Theo die Regeln und ließ dann etwas Platz für eine Kampffläche räumen, obwohl die anderen Schüler etwas verwirrt wirkten. Yumemika nickte zur Einverständnis und markierte mit einer Handbewegung das Kampffeld, ein großes quadratisches Viereck bestehend aus vier weißen Linien, die auf der grünen Wiese deutlich zu erkennen waren. „Ihr dürft zuerst die Kampffläche betreten.", lud Yumemika freundlich auf das markierte Feld zu. Kagezuki sah zu ihren Freunden, nickte Christoph zu und er ging mit einem zögernden Lächeln auf das Kampffeld zu. Yumemika wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Thomas, der anschließend entschlossen vortrat und das Kampffeld bestieg. Sobald sich jeweils ein Repräsentant jeder Gruppe im Kampffeld einfand zog sich von den Linien eine Barriere in die Höhe und schloss die zwei Kämpfer im Feld ein, um zu verhindern, dass jemand von außen eingreifen konnte. „In welchem Kampfstil fühlst du dich sicherer?", fragte Thomas freundlich und strich sich eine lästige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich von der Barriere nicht beeinflussen. Christoph überlegte kurz. „Der Nahkampf ist mir vertraut.", antwortete er zögernd und Thomas nickte zustimmend. „Dann soll es der Nahkampf sein.", murmelte Thomas leise und ging in eine Richtung des Feldes.

Der Direktor hob seine Stimme über die Stille und sagte den Beginn des Kampfes an. In den ersten Augenblicken passierte nichts, es rührte sich auch niemand. Thomas und Christoph nutzten diese Gelegenheit sammelten sich und überlegten mit welcher Technik sie ihren Gegner am schnellsten zu Boden zwingen konnten. Nachdem Christoph sich gesammelt hatte, blickte er auf und sah zu seinem Gegner rüber. Doch Thomas stand nicht mehr in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke und Christoph schaute entsetzt um sich. Dann entdeckte er Thomas hinter sich stehen und holte zum Tritt aus. So schnell, wie Christoph Thomas entdeckt hatte, verlor er ihn wieder aus den Augen und spürte, wie sein Bein ins Leere glitt. Sekunden später nachdem Christoph zum nächsten Angriff ansetzte, spürte er Thomas rechts neben sich stehen. So schnell er konnte, rammte er ihm seinen Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen und fiel in die Hocke, um ihm mit einem weiteren Tritt die Beine wegzuziehen. Überrascht rang Thomas nach Luft, taumelte etwas zurück, erholte sich jedoch schnell genug, um Christophs Tritt zu entgehen. In einem sicheren Abstand baute Thomas sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und enthüllte ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Obwohl sein erster Versuch gescheitert war, war er mit einem Satz schon bei Christoph und versetzte ihm einen Schlag in den Bauch. Dann legte er ihm die flache Hand auf die Brust und ließ ihn rückwärts taumeln. Luftringend stolperte Christoph in den Stand zurück und versuchte seinen Gegner zu beobachten. Thomas wirkte ausgelassen und ruhig, als er zum nächsten Angriff überging. Augenblicke später stand er wieder vor Christoph, fiel in die Hocke und trat ihm die Beine davon. Christoph stürzte schmerzhaft zu Boden und keuchte benommen. Das Nächste, was er erkennen konnte, war Thomas, wie er sich über ihn beugte und mit seinem Gewicht die Arme an den Körper drückte. Mit seinem rechten Arm drückte er seinen Oberkörper zu Boden und die Linke war zur Faust geballt, bereit für den siegbringenden Schlag. Thomas holte aus und war kurz davor Christoph ein blaues Auge zu schlagen, als die kräftige Stimme des Direktors den Kampf als den Sieg für Thomas entschieden hatte.

In der letzten Sekunde brach Thomas seinen Schlag ab, erhob sich und half Christoph auf die Beine. Die Barriere löste sich nach der Siegankündigung auf und ließ die Repräsentanten das Kampffeld verlassen, sodass andere es wieder betreten konnten. „Tut mir Leid, wenn ich zu grob gewesen war.", entschuldigte er sich und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor Christoph. „Nicht doch, es war ein fairer Kampf. Ich bedanke mich dafür, dass du dein Bestes gegeben hast.", schüttelte Christoph den Kopf und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig vor Thomas. Thomas nickte unmerklich und ging zu den anderen zurück. Christoph sah ihm kurz nach und kehrte ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden zurück. Michael nickte ihm bedacht zu, legte ihm eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter und betrat als Nächster das Kampffeld. „Mach dir nichts daraus. Wenn einer von uns beiden gewinnt, müssen wir nicht mehr in die Lehre. Also Kopf hoch.", tröstete Kagezuki ihn. Christoph schaute zum Kampffeld auf und hoffte das Beste für seinen Freund. Unbekümmert spazierte Christian über die Markierung und stellte sich Michael gegenüber. „Für welche Kampfart hast du dich entschieden?", fragte Christian fröhlich und begann seinen Körper zu dehnen und die Muskeln zu lockern. „Entscheide du.", entgegnete Michael freundlich und grinste bereits siegessicher. „Wie wäre es mit einem Elementarkampf? Ich kann Luft und Wasser bändigen.", schlug Christian vor. Michael nickte und ließ eine kleine Flamme in seiner Hand tanzen.

Kurz nachdem Christian und Michael sich in den gegenüberliegenden Ecken eingefunden hatten, gab Theo das Startsignal zum Kampf. Christian drückte Daumen und Zeigefinger einer Hand gegeneinander und blies leicht darüber. Kurz darauf herrschte ein starker Gegenwind, der Michael in die Knie zwang, um nicht weggefegt zu werden. Mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen, die sich gegenseitig ergänzten, zog Christian das Wasser aus der Luft, formte sie zu Keilen und ließ die Eiszapfen auf Michael zu sausen. In Michael brodelte eine unerklärliche Wut und die Temperatur um ihn herum stieg an. Noch bevor die Eiszapfen ihn erreichen konnten, zerschmolzen sie in der unerwarteten Hitze und verdampften augenblicklich. Nun ergab sich Michaels Gelegenheit zum Angriff und er speit Feuer, als wäre er selbst ein Drache. Blind vor Wut warf er auch Feuerbälle nach Christian, die jedoch unmittelbar in seiner Reichweite verpufften. Allerdings schaffte Michael es zwei Treffer zu landen und brannte Christians Kleidung an, als dieser zu voreilig seine Wassermagie niederlegte. Ärger machte sich in Christians Gesicht bemerkbar, als er die Zähne knirschen ließ und seine angesengte Kleidung ansah. Mit voran schnellenden Händen saugte er das sämtliche Wasser aus der Luft und ihm umgebene Wiese. Dann wirbelte er die Wassermenge um Michael herum und schloss ihn darin ein. Als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, war Michael vom Wasser ergriffen worden und in einen Eisblock eingesperrt. Stille herrschte unter den Anwesenden und keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen. Jeder einzelne beobachtete Michael im Eisblock und hoffte er würde einen Weg finden, um sich aus dem Eisblock befreien zu können. Doch es geschah nichts und Michael war hilflos im Eis eingesperrt, bis Theo den Sieg für Christian entschieden hatte. Der Ärger in Christians Ausdruck war verschwunden und er ließ mit einer einfachen Handbewegung das Wasser, was vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ein fester Eisblock gewesen war, verschwinden. Luftringend kauerte Michael am Boden und erholte sich von der plötzlichen Kälte. Seine Kleidung war durchnässt und klebte an seinem Körper. Als Christian ihm eine helfende Hand anbot, nahm Michael diese zögerlich an und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen.

Beim Zurückgehen zu seinen Freunden spürte er wie seine Feuermagie allmählich begann, seine Kleidung Stück für Stück zu trocknen. Als Christian zu Thomas und Yumemika kam, zuckte er gewarnt mit den Schultern und deutete mit einem Nicken zu Michael. Besorgt ließ Yumemika einen Blick zu Kagezuki wandern. „Er zitterte nicht mal. Allerdings hat er etwas länger gebraucht als Thomas.", gab Christian zu und bedachte Yumemika selbst mit einem besorgten Blick. „Hast du vor, dich ihrem Wunsch nachzugeben oder bist du darauf aus sie auszubilden?", fragte Thomas sie. „Ich werde erstmal prüfen, ob sie das Potential dazu hat.", warf Yumemika ruhig ein und stolzierte auf das Kampffeld zu.

Als Kagezuki das Kampffeld betrat, hatte sie ein gemischtes Gefühl Yumemika gegenüber. Yumemika spürte das Gefühlschaos in Kagezuki und es schmerzte sie, ihr so gegenübertreten zu müssen. „Also die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du gewinnen wirst, ist schwindend gering.", sagte Yumemika in der Absicht Kagezukis Wut zu provozieren. Kagezukis Ausdruck wurde düster und sie fauchte Yumemika eine undeutliche Antwort entgegen. Erschüttert schüttelte Theo den Kopf und ließ den Kampf seinen Lauf nehmen. Gleich nachdem das Startsignal gegeben wurde, stürzte sich Kagezuki auf Yumemika. Bewusst schickte Yumemika ihr Bewusstsein in einen ruhigem Trance und baute eine Schutzbarriere auf, gegen die Kagezuki aufprallte, als sie sich auf sie stürzen wollte. Ihr Blick war starr vor Zorn, als sie zu Boden fiel und mit Energiebällen nach Yumemika warf. Doch keiner der Kugeln erreichten sie und wurden von einem Amulett in Yumemikas Hand eingesaugt. Als die Energiebälle ihr Ziel nicht erreichen konnten, versuchte Kagezuki es mit Feuerbällen, von denen jedoch nur wenige die Schutzbarriere durchdringen konnten. Vor Wut brodelt stand Kagezuki wieder auf und durchbrach die Barriere mit einem Energieblitz, die dann in sich zusammenbrach. Ein weiterer Energieblitz traf endlich ihr Ziel und senkte Yumemikas Kleid an. Doch jeder weitere Angriff, den Kagezuki ausführte wurde vom Amulett aufgesaugt. Enttäuscht schüttelte Yumemika den Kopf und verschwand plötzlich. Als Kagezuki sie wieder aufspürte, war es zu spät und sie spürte, wie sämtliche Muskeln in ihrem Körper ihr versagten. Selbst die Stimme entwischte ihr und sie fiel ins Bewusstlose. Traurig schaute Yumemika von ihrer Trance auf und fing die bewusstlose Kagezuki auf. Dann legte sie sie auf ein Beet aus Blüten und ging auf den Direktor zu. Die drei entscheidenden Kämpfe hatten schnell ihr Ende gefunden und Kagezuki glitt auf einem Bett aus Blüten Yumemika hinterher. Entsetzt kamen Michael und Christoph zu ihr herüber gelaufen und schauten besorgt auf ihre bewusstlose Freundin. „Sie schläft nur beruhigte sie Thomas und führte sie ins Gebäude. Der Direktor folgte ihnen mit Yumemika, Kagezuki und Christian ins Gebäude. Die Menge die anfangs bei den Kämpfen mit Begeisterung zugeschaut hatte, stand nun betreten auf der Wiese.

„Wir haben ein Problem bezüglich der Lehre.", erklärte Yumemika ihrem alten Freund, als sie in seinem Büro ankamen. Christoph, Michael, Thomas und Christian warteten im Flur vor dem Büro auf Yumemika, die mit Theo und Kagezuki im Büro verschwanden. „Und ich glaube das es dies bezüglich keine Probleme geben wird.", entgegnete der alte Mann ruhig und sah zu, wie Yumemika Kagezuki vorsichtig auf der Couch nieder legte und die Blüten die sie umgaben, nun von Yumemikas Kleid aufgenommen wurden. „Für diese Antwort muss sie erst wieder wach werden.", sagte Yumemika erschöpft und deutete auf Kagezuki, die nun auf der Couch schlief. „Dann werden wir wohl warten müssen.", sagte der Direktor und fand keinen anderen Ausweg. „Solange warten kann ich nicht. Ich werde heute Abend zur Generalprobe erwartet.", entgegnete Yumemika müde. „Tut mir Leid, die Zeit musst du dir wohl nehmen müssen.", sprach Theo ruhig weiter und ließ an der anderen Wand eine weitere Couch erscheinen. Müde und aufgebracht ließ Yumemika sich darauf nieder und schlief augenblicklich ein. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Fellina und schwirrte um Yumemikas Kopf herum. „Haben sich die beiden übernommen?", fragte Fellina im netten Plauderton und kam auf Theo zugeflogen. „Scheint so.", nickte der alte Mann lächelnd. „Wo sind die anderen? Dann sag ich ihnen, die sollen schon mal packen.", fragte Fellina munter nach. „Draußen auf dem Flur, sie warten.", erklärte Theo. Fellina nickte, flog durch die Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Kurz nachdem Fellina den Raum verlassen hatte, erlangte Kagezuki das Bewusstsein wieder. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Kagezuki benommen und hielt sich den Kopf, als sie sich aufsetzte. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte der Direktor stattdessen. Kagezuki überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ein Amulett das meine Angriffe eingesaugt hat und dann war mein Körper plötzlich taub. Nachdem ich ein paar Punkte gespürt habe, die sonst kaum zu spüren sind.", versuchte sich Kagezuki zu erinnern. „Nun ja, ihr habt alle verloren und um dein Wort zu halten, musst du bei ihr in die Lehre gehen.", erklärte Theo schonend. „Aber Yumemika meinte eben, es gebe ein Problem.", fügte Theo langsam hinzu. „Was soll das denn für ein Problem sein?", fragte Kagezuki und schaute zu ihrem Direktor auf. „Das hat sie nicht gesagt. Aber ihr werdet es bestimmt lösen, wenn ihr wieder bei ihr zu Hause seid." „Ist sie denn überhaupt in der Verfassung ein Portal zu öffnen? Sie sieht total erschöpft aus.", bemerkte Kagezuki und das Schwindelgefühl ließ nach. „Das wird sie schon schaffen. Immerhin hat sie es auch geschafft gegen eine riesige Kreatur zu kämpfen, nachdem sie schwer verwundet in einem Teil eines vergifteten Sees gefunden wurde. Sie war damals in der Ausbildung gewesen und war auf der Flucht um sich von einer Prüfung zu erholen. Zum Glück hatte sie schon damals sehr starke Heilkräfte gehabt. Christian und Thomas waren auch schon damals ihre Begleiter gewesen und waren ebenfalls schwer verletzt.", erinnerte sich Theo grinsend. „Da wird der kleine Kampf kein Problem für sie sein. Was ist mit dir? Bist du einverstanden damit, bei ihr in die Lehre zu gehen?", beschwichtigte er. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung getroffen, an die ich mich leider halten muss. Wenn die Umstände anders wären, wüsste ich selbst nicht, ob ich mich anders entschieden hätte, als durch einen Kampf. Aber zugegeben, von ihr kann ich noch so einiges lernen.", überlegte Kagezuki laut, nachdem sie ihren Blick von Theo zu Yumemika wandern ließ. Gähnend wachte Yumemika wieder auf und glitt elegant von der Couch. „Hat sie sich dann entschieden?", fragte Yumemika und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Ja, sie wird mit dir kommen.", entgegnete der Direktor lächelnd. „Wo sind Thomas und Christian? Ich spüre sie nicht mehr.", fragte Yumemika irritiert nach. „Stimmt die sind mit Michael und Christoph die Sachen packen gegangen.", antwortete Theo ruhig. „Gut, wir sehen uns dann in sechs Monaten.", lächelte Yumemika ihrem alten Freund zu und ließ sich von Kagezuki durchs Campus führen.

„Bist du auch wirklich in der Verfassung, ein Portal zu öffnen?", wiederholte Kagezuki verunsichert die Frage. „Aber natürlich und wenn wir wieder da sind, solltest du vielleicht Takuto anrufen. Er sitzt zu Hause und wartet sozusagen auf eine Antwort.", erinnerte sich Yumemika und lächelte. Bei der Bemerkung wurden Kagezukis Wangen leicht rot. „Ich kenne ihn nicht mal und du vertraust mich ihm an?", fragte Kagezuki stotternd. „Natürlich, er ist mein Sandkastenfreund. Ich kann praktisch seine Gedanken lesen, ohne Magie anwenden zu müssen.", grinste Yumemika erneut. Kagezuki warf ihr einen gespielten, fragenden Blick zu und drückte eine schwere Holztür auf, in ihr Zimmer. Das Zimmer beherbergte ein typisches Kinderzimmer mit einem großen Bett, einem Schreibtisch samt Stuhl und einem Schrank neben der Tür. Nur der strahlendblaue Ganzzimmerteppich ließ den Raum gemütlich erscheinen. Beim näheren Hinschauen, bemerkte Yumemika eine kuschelig eingerichtete Leseecke mit flauschigen Sitzkissen und einem üppig gefüllten Bücherregal. „Nettes Zimmer.", murmelte Yumemika, ging auf die Leseecke zu und überflog fleißig die Buchrücken. „So ich bin fertig.", sagte Kagezuki etwas enttäuscht und klatschte in die Hände. Der strahlendblaue Teppich und die gemütliche Leseecke mit dem flauschigen Sitzkissen lösten sich augenblicklich in Luft auf. „Dann gehen wir zurück zu den anderen. Sie warten bestimmt schon auf der Wiese.", bemerkte Yumemika auf die Uhr schauend. „Warum auf der Wiese?", fragte Kagezuki, als sie das Zimmer verließen und zog die Tür ins Schloss zurück. „Die Magie, die ich angewendet habe, um das Portal zu öffnen, kann nur dort angewendet werden, wo wir gelandet sind.", erklärte Yumemika und ging voraus. Kagezuki nickte verständlich und folgte ihr, während sie ihren Rucksack über die Schulter zog.

Mittlerweile war es später Nachmittag geworden und der Trubel auf der Wiese hatte sich auf das Minimum reduziert. Kagezuki spürte, wie ihre Gruppe sämtliche Blicke auf sich zogen und fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Keine Sorge, bevor wir losgehen, kannst du ihnen ja noch zurückwinken.", versuchte Yumemika Kagezuki zu beruhigen. Kagezuki nickte und folgte Yumemika, bis sie unvermittelt stehen blieb. Als Kagezuki an Yumemika vorbei sah, erkannte sie Michael, Christoph mit Thomas und Christian dort warten. „Geh du schon mal zu den anderen, ich muss noch einen Kreis ziehen, damit keiner ausversehen mitkommt.", erklärte Yumemika und ging einen Kreis gegen den Uhrzeigersinn nach. Fellina kam kurz darauf mit einem Buch vom Schulgebäude geflogen und reichte es Yumemika, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Nachdem Yumemika zu den anderen in die Mitte getreten war, zog sich wie beim ersten Mal eine Kuppel um den Kreis und die Kinder. Kagezuki blickte zu ihren Mitschülern und winkte ihnen zum Abschied. Das so gewohnte Abbild ihrer Mitschüler verblasste, sie fiel in ein gleißendes Licht und als sie das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, standen sie wieder in Yumemikas Wohnzimmer.

* * *

**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel und die Geschichte soweit gefallen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Es ist leider verspätet, aber jetzt auch endlich da :)

Kapitel 6, Ich hoffe sehr es gefällt euch :)

* * *

Mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, lief Yumemika zum nächsten Telefon und verschwand im Flur. Kagezuki versuchte angestrengt das Gespräch zu belauschen. Doch je weiter sie hinhörte, desto undeutlicher wurden die Worte und so stärker wurden ihre Kopfschmerzen. Letztendlich ließ sich Kagezuki erschöpft in einen Sessel plumpsen und wartete mit den anderen, bis Yumemika wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Yumemika lächelte, als sie Kagezuki das Telefon weiter reichte. Verwirrt nahm Kagezuki den Apparat entgegen und lauschte eine Weile in die Stille. „Hallo? Wer ist da?", fragte eine neutrale Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Erschrocken erkannte Kagezuki Takutos Stimme wieder und wandte sich mit wild schüttelndem Kopf an Yumemika. Stumm formte sie mit ihren Lippen: „Ich kann das nicht." Yumemika machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung und sagte ebenfalls stumm. „Um sieben Uhr, am Stadion." Kagezuki schluckte schwer „Hallo? Ich lege jetzt auf.", warnte seine Stimme, als sie immer noch nichts sagte. „Nein, warte hier ist Kagezuki.", versuchte sie ihn aufzuhalten. Kurz herrschte eine Stille in der Leitung, bis sie hörte, wie Takuto langsam tief atmete und sich sammelte. „Also hast du heute Abend Zeit?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Natürlich, worauf hast du Lust?", fragte Takuto plötzlich aufgeregt. „Mal sehen, treffen wir uns am Stadion. So um sieben Uhr?", schlug Kagezuki vor und hoffte er stimmte ihr zu. „Das ist in Ordnung, bis später.", fuhr Takuto fröhlich fort und legte wieder auf. Kagezuki seufzte erleichtert und legte das Telefon nieder. „Ich werde aber nicht in meiner Uniform rausgehen.", sagte Kagezuki und zupfte ihren Umhang zu Recht. „Würde ich dir auch nicht raten. Hast du keine normale Kleidung?", fragte Yumemika nach. Kagezuki schaute sie fragend an. Yumemika begann zu grinsen und winkte sie zu sich.

Kagezuki schnappte sich ihren Rucksack, folgte Yumemika die Treppe hinauf und ging zielstrebig auf ihr Zimmer zu. Kagezuki wartete geduldig in der Tür, während Yumemika hektisch ein paar Kleidungsstücke zusammensuchte. „Wir müssen gleich so wie so weg, da kannst du dich ruhig mit Takuto treffen.", erzählte Yumemika unvermittelt. „Wo geht es denn hin?", fragte Kagezuki, kam endlich ins Zimmer, stellte ihren Rucksack neben das Bett und betrachtete sich die Outfits, die Yumemika bereits für sie zusammengestellt hatte. „In die Konzerthalle, zur Generalprobe.", entgegnete Yumemika, während ihre Stimme durch den Schrank gedämpft wurde. „Und was ist mit Christoph und Michael? Ich kann sie nicht einfach alleine lassen.", erinnerte sich Kagezuki. „Ich nehme sie gerne in meine Obhut.", schlug Yumemika vor und zog einen Jeansrock und eine türkisen Faltenbluse hervor. „Was gefällt dir eher?", fragte Yumemika und zeigte auf die herumliegenden Outfits. Kagezuki sah sich erneut um und zeigte mit einem entschlossenen Nicken auf die Bluse und den Rock in Yumemikas Händen. Yumemika nickte fröhlich und sammelte die anderen Sachen wieder ein. „Die passenden Schuhe müssen wir wo anders suchen. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe eben mit unseren Schuldirektor telefoniert. Ihr drei werdet ab Montag unsere Schule besuchen, damit ich ein Auge auf euch werfen kann und nächstes Wochenende fangen wir auch mit eurer Magieausbildung an.", erklärte Yumemika nebenbei, legte die Klamotten in den Schrank und sah Kagezuki erwartungsvoll an. Kagezuki schluckte und wollte etwas fragen, zögerte aber. „Mein Direktor hat erzählt das ihr nach einer Prüfung schwer verletzt gewesen wart.", stotterte Kagezuki vorsichtig. Yumemika nickte bewusst langsam. „Ja das war schwierig. Ich musste gegen meinen Lehrmeister kämpfen und habe ihn auch letztendlich besiegt. Aber der Triumph hatte auch seine Folgen.", sagte Yumemika betont ruhig. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Kagezuki, war sich aber unsicher es wirklich wissen zu wollen. „Das erzähle ich dir wenn du es wissen solltest.", beendete Yumemika das Gespräch über die Vergangenheit und ersparte Kagezuki weitere Sorgen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den Schrank und malte ein Zeichen auf der Tür nach. „Komm, wir suchen dir ein paar Schuhe aus.", wechselte Yumemika schlagartig das Thema, öffnete die Schranktür und zog Kagezuki mit sich. Anstatt einen kleinen, beengten Raum mit an Haken hängenden Kleidern zu betreten, gingen die zwei Mädchen einen langen Flur mit nach Farben sortierten Regalen voll Schuhen entlang. „Was ist mit deinem Kleiderschrank passiert?", fragte Kagezuki verwundert. „Gar nichts, ich habe nur den Raum hinter der Tür gewechselt. Das kannst du in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten dann auch.", erklärte Yumemika und ging zielstrebig weiter. „Wie wäre es mit denen?", fragte Kagezuki und zeigte auf ein paar grünliche Sandalen mit leichtem Absatz. „Keine schlechte Wahl.", lobte Yumemika, nahm die Schuhe und deutete mit einem Nicken zur offenstehenden Tür. „Wie hast du den Direktor eigentlich überzeugen können, uns so kurzfristig in der Schule aufzunehmen?", fragte Kagezuki neugierig, als sie zurück ins Zimmer gingen. „Ich habe ihm ein paar Karten für die erste Reihe versprochen. Außerdem hatte ich noch einen Gefallen bei ihm offen.", erzählte Yumemika, als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Kagezuki nickte beeindruckt und dachte an all die Möglichkeiten, die sie an der eigenen Schule hatte. Beschämt merkte Kagezuki, wie sich in ihrem Inneren Neid breit machte.

Als Kagezuki mit Yumemika wieder die Treppe hinunter gingen, kamen Kaori und Heizo gerade zur Haustür herein. „Bist du soweit? Können wir gehen?", wandte sich Heizo gleich an seine Schwester und tippte ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ja, aber wir brauchen ein zweites Auto. Kagezuki ist verabredet und die anderen wollten auch mitkommen.", erzählte Yumemika und winkte die anderen aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Tür. Heizo schnappte sich einen weiteren Autoschlüssel, der an einem Haken neben der Tür hing und marschierte davon. Michael, Christoph, Christian und Thomas kamen verwirrt den Flur entlang und schlüpften ahnungslos in ihre Schuhe, als Yumemika sie zur Haustür hinausscheuchte. „Wo geht es denn hin?", fragte Christoph in Gedanken versunken und schaute zu Yumemika. „Ich muss zur Probe und Kagezuki ist verabredet. Ihr werdet also bei der Probe zusehen müssen.", erklärte Yumemika entspannt und ließ ihre Geschwister vorfahren. „Aber gleich kommt meine Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen.", beschwerte sich Thomas. „Die Folge wird aufgenommen. Dann kannst du sie dir auch später ansehen. Außerdem musst du bitte auf Michael und Christoph Acht geben, während ich bei den Proben bin.", beschwichtigte Yumemika und stieg zu Heizo auf den Beifahrersitz. „Du hast gut reden. Anstatt nichts tun zu können, geben wir Acht auf diejenigen, die für sich selbst sorgen können.", schnaufte Thomas und stieg widerwillig mit Christian auf die Rückbank. Kagezuki, Michael und Christoph stiegen zu Kaori ins Auto und warteten darauf das Heizo vor fuhr. „Tut mir Leid, aber ihr hattet mir angeboten, dass wenn ich Hilfe brauche, ich eure Unterstützung kriege.", versuchte Yumemika ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Das war aber auf etwas anderes bezogen.", murmelte Thomas. Heizo schaltete den Motor ein und fuhr los Richtung Stadtrand.

„Kannst du deinen Text jetzt auswendig?", fragte Heizo, um das Thema zu wechseln, um nicht nur als stummer Zuhörer zu dienen. „Ja, ich hatte gestern Abend noch mal Zeit und bin es durchgegangen.", entgegnete Yumemika und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster. „Und wie war dein Gespräch mit dem Direktor von Kagezuki?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. „Ganz in Ordnung. Theo ist Schuldirektor geworden. Dann gab es einen Entscheidungskampf und Kagezuki und ihre Freunde sind jetzt mehr oder weniger gegen ihren Willen bei mir in der Lehre. Ich hatte vor das Training auf die kommenden Wochen zu verschieben.", erzählte Yumemika grinsend. „Und was an der Situation erfreut dich so?", fragte Heizo neugierig nach und bog in die nächste Straße. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Kagezuki ist ungefähr so alt wie ich und ich spüre trotzdem dass sie einen sehr großen Wunsch in sich trägt. Mir ist sogar aufgefallen, dass sich Fellina gut mit ihrer Elfe versteht.", überlegte Yumemika laut. „Das wundert mich nicht. Ihr sechs habt allgemein sehr viel gemeinsam. Sie sind euch sehr ähnlich, als ihr mit der Magie angefangen habt.", erinnerte sich Heizo und setzte sein Auto in eine Parklücke vor der Konzerthalle. „Findest du wirklich? Ich begleite Kagezuki noch schnell zu ihrer Verabredung. Dann komme ich nach.", sagte Yumemika, stieg aus dem Auto und eilte mit Kagezuki, die gerade von Kaori aus dem Beifahrersitz stieg, an der Hand davon. Heizo stieg aus und suchte instinktiv den Blick seiner Schwester. Kaori begegnete seinem Blick und lächelte achselzuckend. –Da kann man nichts machen.- hörte er ihre beruhigende Stimme zwischen seinen Gedanken. Er nickte zustimmend und führte Christian und Thomas in die Konzerthalle.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei deiner Verabredung.", lächelte Yumemika und wollte wieder gehen. Nervös ergriff Kagezuki wieder nach ihrem Handgelenk. „Ich denke, ich hätte doch nicht kommen sollen.", stotterte Kagezuki und sah sich um. Ruhig streifte Yumemika Kagezukis Hand von ihrem Arm und lächelte ermutigend. „Das wird schon. Du siehst toll aus und wenn er dir zu nahe kommen sollte oder wenn was los ist, ruf mich einfach. Außerdem sehen wir uns gleich wieder.", sagte Yumemika und sah wie ihr Sandkastenfreund näher kam. Takuto lächelte freundlich und nickte ihr zu. Kagezuki drehte sich beunruhigt um und lächelte verlegen. „Können wir dann los?", fragte Takuto freundlich und wechselte seinen Blick zwischen Kagezuki und Yumemika. „Natürlich, kümmre dich gut um sie und bring sie auch sicher nach Hause.", lächelte Yumemika, doch so wie sie es sagte, hatte es einen warnenden Unterton. Takuto nickte verständlich, nahm vorsichtig Kagezukis Handgelenk und drängte sie sanft die Straße hinunter. Kagezuki schaute Yumemika über der Schulter nach, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihr nachwinken. Doch Yumemika hatte ihnen bereits den Rücken zugewandt und ging ihren eigenen Weg. Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um und nahm Takutos besorgte Hand auf ihrem Rücken kaum wahr. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Willst du wieder zurück?", fragte Takuto nun besorgt nach. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Wo willst du denn gerne hingehen?", fragte Kagezuki stattdessen. Die Sorge in Takutos Ausdruck verschwand und er zeigte auf eine Reihe von besetzten Tischen vor einem Eiscafé. „Ich wollte mich mit dir unterhalten und damit du nicht mit mir allein sein muss, mischen wir uns etwas unter die Leute.", schlug Takuto vor und führte sie bereits zum Lokal. Kagezuki lächelte befangen und zog ihre Arme schützend um ihren Körper, während Takuto sie durch die Menge manövrierte. Als Kagezuki und Takuto sich durch die sitzende Menge drängelte, merkte Kagezuki wie Takuto den Kellnern immer wieder zunickte, die zwischen den besetzten Tischen standen. „Du kennst wohl viele Leute.", bemerkte Kagezuki im Flüsterton, während die Besorgnis in ihrem Inneren ab schwellte. Takuto nickte. „Ich bin gerne hier.", erwiderte er auch im Flüsterton, sah sie aber nicht an und hielt seinen Blick auf eine bestimmte Kellnerin. „Bist du auch oft in Begleitung hier?", fragte Kagezuki unvermittelt und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Takuto überlegte eine Weile, als sie drinnen am Tisch saßen und auf die Bedienung warteten. „Nein manchmal sitze ich auch alleine hier.", entgegnete Takuto nun und vertiefte sich in die Speisekarte. Erst jetzt fiel Kagezuki auf das sie die Sprache in der Karte nicht lesen konnte. Als Kagezuki kurz wieder aufschaute, sah sie eine der Kellnerinnen auf sie zukommen, die ihr freundlich zu lächelte. Rasch senkte Kagezuki den Blick wieder auf die Speisekarte und spürte, wie die Kellnerin an ihrem Tisch stehen blieb.

Als Takuto die Kellnerin bemerkte, legte er seine Karte nieder und lächelte sie mit einer intensiven Vertrautheit an. Als Kagezuki über ihre Karte spähte, sah sie wie die Kellnerin das Lächeln erwiderte und bemerkte kaum spürbare Funken zwischen den beiden hin und her springen. In sich hineinlächelnd senkte Kagezuki wieder den Blick und tat so, als würde sie die Karte weiter studieren. Nach einer Weile gab sie es ganz auf die Schrift weiter zu entschlüsseln, legte die Speisekarte nieder und wartete geduldig, bis einer von beiden ihre Anwesenheit wahrnahm. Die Kellnerin räusperte sich und nickte unmerklich zu Kagezuki. Takuto räusperte sich eben falls und bestellte für sich einen einfachen Kaffee. Als die Kellnerin sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Kagezuki wandte, entdeckte Kagezuki bei ihr strahlendblaue Augen zu ihren langen welligen braunen Haaren, die über ihrer Schulter lag und in denen mehr als nur Reife lag. „Ich nehme einen Karamell Latte Macchiato.", stotterte Kagezuki. Für einen kurzen Moment zog die Kellnerin eine fragende Augenbraue hoch, lächelte jedoch verständlich und ging wieder ihre Wege. Als die Kellnerin außer Hörweite war, wandte Kagezuki sich verwirrt an ihren Gegenüber.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" Takuto, der wirkte als wäre er gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden, beschwichtigte ihre Reaktion mit einer Handbewegung. „Aber nein, du hast eben nur einen Kaffee bestellt, der wirklich selten genommen wird." Kagezuki verstummte, als die Kellnerin mit ihrer Bestellung wieder kam.

„Wie lange kennst du Yumemika schon?", fragte Takuto unvermittelt mit besorgter Stimme, nachdem die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war. „Erst seit kurzem. Sie hat mir geholfen, als ich Probleme hatte und wollte mir einfach nur einen Gefallen tun.", antwortete Kagezuki und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Yumemika bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht gemocht hatte. Takuto nickte unbewusst. „Sie war schon immer so offenherzig und großmütig gewesen.", meinte Takuto und rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffee. „Aber ich finde, dafür weiß sie worauf sie sich einlassen kann oder mit wem sie ihren Kontakt eher pflegen sollte.", entgegnete Kagezuki und nahm Yumemika instinktiv in Schutz. Takuto sah sie fragwürdig an. „Klingt so, als würdest du sie schon länger kennen, als du vorgibst.", bemerkte er misstrauisch. „Das nicht, aber vielleicht kann ich Menschen besser einschätzen als du.", verteidigte sich Kagezuki und maß sich mit Takuto mit Blicken. „Wie zum Beispiel, dass du nur so oft herkommst, um die Kellnerin beobachten zu können.", fuhr Kagezuki fort und zeigte auf die Kellnerin, die sie eben bedient hatte. Takuto lachte ungläubig ins offensichtliche. „Dann erklär mir, warum ich unbedingt mit einer Begleitung herkommen sollte. Wenn ich alleine hier sitzen würde, kann ich mich doch eher darauf konzentrieren, sie zu beobachten." „Genau das ist der Haken. Sie soll nicht wissen, dass du sie im Auge behältst und für einen Mädchenschwarm, wie du es bist, ist es nicht so ungewöhnlich so oft seine Zeit hier zu verbringen.", antwortete Kagezuki selbstsicher. „Entweder musst du vollkommen verrückt sein, um das zu behaupten. Oder übersinnlich scharfsinnig.", wurde Takuto auf einmal wieder ernster. Kagezuki zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. „Und wie schätzt du mich noch so ein?", fragte Takuto neugierig und stützte seinen Kopf auf der Hand ab. Kagezuki schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gegenüber. Plötzlich eröffnete sich in ihrem Inneren eine Welt voller Farben, die die Menschen um sie herum markierten. Sie schaltete unbewusst die Geräusche der Hektik ab und horchte in die Stille und nahm die Wellenströme ab, die Takuto von sich gab. Dann schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und verzog ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Du bist eindeutig ein Beschützertyp.", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Und eigentlich willst du gar kein Mädchenschwarm sein. Dir liegt sehr das Wohl anderer am Herzen und du spielst trotzdem gern den Helden.", fuhr Kagezuki mit lauterer Stimme fort und sah nun ihren Gegenüber direkt an. „Du willst keinen verletzen und stürzt dich dafür in alle möglichen Gefahren. Und du versuchst etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, weswegen du ein Auge auf sie hast.", sprach Kagezuki zu Ende und ließ ihre Beurteilung auf ihn wirken. Verblüfft fiel Takuto der Mund offen, als er ihr zuhörte. „Gut, jetzt lass mich dich beurteilen.", versuchte Takuto mit fester Stimme zu sagen. Kagezuki nickte und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll in ihren Stuhl zurück. Takuto sah sie forschend an und überlegte eine ganze Weile. „Du hütest Geheimnisse über deine Vergangenheit, bist ab und zu herrisch und setzt deine Gedanken einfach durch.", vermutete Takuto und ließ ahnungslos die Schultern sinken. Kagezuki zuckte ungerührt die Schultern und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Macchiato. „Was hast du heute noch vor? Außer erraten, wie ich mich verhalte?", fragte Kagezuki und wollte das Thema wechseln. „Ich wollte mit dir ins Kino gehen, wenn du nichts anderes mehr vor hast.", meinte Takuto und trank seinen Kaffee bereits aus. –**_Wenn du es verkraften kannst, deine Freundin aus den Augen zu lassen._**-, dachte Kagezuki und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Takuto grinste und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch.

Nachdem Kagezuki ihren Macchiato ausgetrunken hatte, führte er sie aus dem Café die Straße hinunter. „Was hast du eigentlich in deiner Tasche?", fragte Takuto nebenbei. Fragwürdig öffnete Kagezuki die winzige Handtasche, die Yumemika ihr für den Abend geliehen hatte und entdeckte ein Handy mit einer Notfallnummer, ein paar Geldscheinen und eine Packung Taschentücher. „Scheint ja das Nötigste drin zu sein.", bemerkte Takuto mit einem flüchtigen Blick in die Handtasche. „Was willst du für einen Film sehen?", fragte Takuto und führte sie in ein größeres Gebäude dessen äußere Fassade durch Spiegel ersetzt wurde. „Such du einen aus.", entgegnete Kagezuki gedankenverloren und betrachtete sich die Plakate, die an der Wand hingen. Die Halle die sie betraten war gut gefüllt und die Menschen hatten überall kleine Gruppen gebildet, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Plakate lenkte. Kurz nachdem Takuto sie allein gelassen hatte, kehrte er zurück und hielt ihr eine Eintrittskarte entgegen. Kagezuki lächelte erfreut, als sie die Karte an sich nahm. „Lass mich die Knabberei bezahlen.", schlug Kagezuki vor und zeigte auf die Snackbar, die in einer hinteren Wand war, als sie in die zweite Etage fuhren. Takuto nickte widerwillig und folgte ihr zur Snackbar. Neugierig sah sie sich in der Vitrine um und zeigte der Verkäuferin ihre gewünschte Wahl, indem sie unsicher mit dem Finger darauf zeigte. Nachdem Kagezuki ihre Knabbereien bezahlt hatte und entgegennahm, suchte sie mit ihren Blicken den Saal nach Takuto ab.

Dann entdeckte sie ihn, wie er von einer Gruppe Jungen umgeben war. Kagezuki lächelte unbewusst und trat auf die Gruppe zu. Als sie dann endlich in Hörweite kam, konnte sie das angestrengte Gemurmel von der Gruppe verstehen. Unmerklich trat sie hinter Takuto und folgte dem geflüsterten Gespräch. „Und wie geht es unserer kleinen Freundin?", fragte einer der drei Unbekannten. Er hatte verfilzte Locken, die ihm im Nacken hangen und seine Kleidung war mit Flicken bedeckt. Während Kagezuki den Unbekannten zuhörte, kam vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bild der Kellnerin, die sie eben im Café bedient hatte. „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Taichi.", entgegnete Takuto mit fester und wutunterdrückender Stimme. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so böse. Wir machen uns doch auch nur Sorgen um sie.", witzelte ein anderer im hämischen Ton. Als Kagezuki einen genaueren Blick auf den mit Hohn grinsenden Jungen warf, konnte sie weitere Details erkennen, die sie kurz zuvor nicht sehen konnte. Ein blonder Junge mit kurz gestutzten Haaren stand links neben dem Jungen, den Takuto soeben Taichi nannte. Ein anderer mit dunklen Strähnchen im Haar und schmuddelig wirkenden Klamotten, besetzte seine rechte Seite. „Na, da sieh mal einer an. Takuto hat ja noch eine kleine Freundin.", bemerkte der Blonde und wollte auf sie zu treten. „Lasst sie in Ruhe, sie hat nichts damit zu tun.", wurde Takuto wütend und drängte sich zwischen Kagezuki und den anderen. Kagezuki warf einen forschenden Blick in die Runde und grinste bereits triumphierend, als sie erkannte, dass die Jungen nur gefährlicher aussahen, als sie wirklich waren. „Du solltest deine Zeit nicht mit so einem wie Takuto verschwenden.", wandte sich Taichi an sie und beugte sich vor, um sie näher zu betrachten. Weitere unbekannte Bilder erschienen vor ihrem Auge, wie sie von den drei Jungen vor ihr in eine Gasse gedrängt wurde, oder wie sie mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht vor ihnen kniete, während sie ihr an den Haaren zogen. „Ich kann meine Zeit aber auch nicht mit euch Idioten vertreiben. Außerdem lasse ich mir nicht vorschreiben, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe.", entgegnete Kagezuki forsch und riskierte eine dicke Lippe, als sie merkte das die vorherigen Bilder die gewünschten Geschehnisse der drei Jungen vor sich waren. Der Junge mit den dunklen Strähnen schnalzte mit der Zunge, als würde er ihr Verhalten missbilligen. „An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so frech werden.", warnte er sie und packte ihren Arm. „Lass sie wieder los, Takumi.", wandte sich Takuto ein noch bevor Kagezuki etwas sagen konnte. „Genau dasselbe wollte ich auch gerade sagen.", ertönte Christians Stimme. Als Kagezuki in die Richtung sah, aus der die Stimme kam, entdeckte sie Thomas, Michael und Christoph bei ihm stehen. Ehrfürchtig lockerte Takumi langsam seinen Griff und ließ Kagezuki widerwillig los. „Was ist denn aus Yumemika geworden? Braucht sie euch etwa nicht mehr als ihre Bodyguards?", höhnte Taichi wieder. „Wir wissen alle, dass sie nie Bodyguards nötig hatte, wie ihr sie bräuchtet.", entgegnete Thomas. „Oder müssen wir euch wirklich daran erinnern, was letzte Woche passiert ist?", fügte Christian hinzu. Michael und Christoph entfernten sich ein wenig von Christian und Thomas und hielten sich weiter im Hintergrund, als sie die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle auf sich zogen, indem sie die Stimme hoben. „Los Jungs, lasst uns gehen. Wenigstens haben wir das Mädchen.", wandte Taichi sich an seine Freunde und wollte gerade gehen. Wieder kam Kagezuki ein Bild von der Kellnerin die verängstigt in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde. „An deiner Stelle, würde ich nicht darauf wetten. Bevor wir herkommen konnten, haben sich deine Jungs uns in den Weg gestellt. Jetzt werden sie wohl immer noch irgendwo liegen und Schmerzen haben.", erinnerte sich Christian und entblößte in einem triumphierenden Grinsen seine Zähne. Wütend biss Taichi die Zähne aufeinander. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen, euch mit uns anzulegen?", fauchte Taichi und rannte mit geballten Fäusten auf Christian zu. Unbekümmert duckte er sich vom Hieb davon und traf mit seiner Faust die Brust von Taichi. Schweratmend taumelte Taichi zurück und stolperte zu Boden. Takumi und der blonde Junge eilten auf ihren Freund zu, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Wir verschwinden vorerst.", murmelte Taichi seinen Freunden zu und ließ sich von ihnen auf die Beine ziehen. Nachdem die drei Jungen verschwunden waren, gab Thomas der Verkäuferin an der Snackbar ein Handzeichen, sodass sie beruhigt die Schultern senkte. Auch die Menge die nur hilflos und schockiert das Geschehen mit beobachtet hatte, wandte sich von ihnen ab. „Wenn es euch gut geht, werden wir jetzt gehen. Wir wollen euch nicht stören.", meinte Thomas entschuldigend. Michael, Christoph, Thomas und Christian wandten sich zum Gehen. „Ist Shizuka wirklich in Sicherheit?", fragte Takuto verunsichert nach. Christian drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm um und nickte entspannt. „Die anderen konnten sich noch nicht Mal auf dem Weg zu ihr machen, als wir auf sie trafen." Takuto atmete erleichtert auf und bedankte sich mit einem ehrfürchtigen Nicken. Nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, wandte Takuto sich verunsichert an Kagezuki. „Tut mir Leid deswegen. Willst du immer noch den Film sehen?" Kagezuki nickte ungezwungen. „An mir soll es nicht liegen. Du kannst mir nach dem Film erzählen, mit wem es auf sich hatte.", lächelte sie ermutigend. Takuto lächelte zurück und sie gingen gemeinsam in den Filmsaal.

„Wie hat dir der Film gefallen?", fragte Takuto freundlich und hatte das Selbstbewusstsein zum Anfang der Verabredung wieder gewonnen, als sie das Kino verließen. Kagezuki lächelte zu ihm auf. „Der Film war interessant. Aber kommen wir nun zum Vorfall von eben.", meinte Kagezuki ohne Umschweife und sah ihn mit Bedacht an. Takuto verzog eine nachdenkliche Miene und überlegte lange bevor er etwas sagte. „Taichi und seine Bande sind eigentlich nur ein Haufen von Möchtegern Schlägertypen, die sich daraus den Spaß ziehen indem sie die Schwächeren schikanieren.", erzählte Takuto mit ernster Stimme. „Aber irgendetwas muss unter ihnen passiert sein, dass Taichi anscheinend der Anführer der Bande ist. Und an seinen Führungsqualitäten kann es wirklich nicht liegen.", vermutete Kagezuki und sah sich in ihrer Umgebung um. Sie durchquerten einen ruhigen Park, der nur von wenigen Straßenlaternen beleuchtet wurde.

„Was willst du damit sagen? An meinen Führungsqualitäten kann es nicht liegen?", fragte eine gereizte Stimme in ihrer Nähe und Taichi trat erwartungsvoll in den Lichtkegel einer nahestehenden Lampe. Kagezuki und Takuto drehten sich zu ihm um und nahmen ihn forschend in Augenschein. „Was soll ich denn schon damit meinen?", entgegnete Kagezuki herausfordernd und beobachtete einige Schemen, die im Schatten ihren Schutz fanden. „Du behauptest also, ich wäre kein guter Anführer?", antwortete Taichi weiter gereizt. Kagezuki zuckte die Schultern und reichte Takuto ihre Handtasche, als sie merkte wie seine Wut sich in Kampflust umwandelte. „Dafür wirst du zahlen. Keiner redet ungestraft schlecht über mich.", fauchte Taichi und trat weiter vor. Obwohl Taichi im Lichtkegel stand, verschluckte die Dunkelheit seine Miene. „Du drohst wirklich einem Mädchen, das vor allem jünger ist als du? Und deine Freunde verstecken sich ängstlich in der Dunkelheit vor einem jungen Mädchen und ihrem Begleiter?", fragte Kagezuki bedenklich. „Lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat doch nichts damit zu tun.", warf Takuto wieder etwas eingeschüchtert ein und wollte eine mögliche Schlägerei verhindern. „Sei still, du wirst auch noch deinen Senf abkriegen. Und was meine Freunde angeht. Ich brauche sie nicht um dir zu zeigen, wie du dich in meinem Gebiet verhalten solltest.", brüllte Taichi fest. Kagezuki schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihre Umgebung in farblichen Eindrücken auf sie wirken, wie Stunden zuvor im Café. Die schemenhaften Figuren im Schutz der Dunkelheit wirkten vollkommen teilnahmslos, als sie das Szenarium beobachteten. Nur zwei Farbklekse ließ Kagezuki auf die Positionen von Taichi und Takuto vermuten. Taichi, dessen Wutregungen im bitterem orange auf sie eindrang und Takutos sorgenvollen blau faszinierten Kagezuki in der vereinfachten Sicht der Welt.

Ungeduldig sprang Taichi auf sie zu und zielte mit der Faust auf ihr Gesicht. Kagezuki duckte sich rechtzeitig unter dem Schlag hinweg und rammte ihm den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen. Dann wirbelte sie herum und sprang vor dem nächsten, auf sie zu kommenden Schlag davon. Erneut rannte Taichi auf sie zu und wollte ihr gegen den Oberarm treten. Doch Kagezuki konnte den Tritt abfangen und tastete schnell ein paar Punkte ab, die Taichi dazu zwangen in dieser Haltung zu verharren. Dann tauchte sie in die Hocke und trat sein Standbein davon, sodass er schmerzhaft zu Boden fiel. „Das würde ich als einen Sieg für mich gelten lassen.", entgegnete Kagezuki, als sie sich neben ihm niederkniete und ihm aufhelfen wollte. Taichi schaute grimmig zu ihr auf und schlug nach ihr. So schnell das Taichi es kaum bemerkt hatte, war Kagezuki bereits vor ihm in Deckung gesprungen.

Mit plötzlich wildem Blick suchte Kagezuki die Schatten ab und sah zu, wie die regungslosen Figuren in der Dunkelheit allmählich aktiv wurden. „Okay, jetzt könnte ich wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen.", dachte Kagezuki. Als die Figuren kurz davor waren in den Halbschatten zu treten, spürte Kagezuki, wie die Zeit immer langsamer verlief, bis sie letztendlich still stand. „Hast du vielleicht den Verstand verloren, um ihn wirklich zu einem Kampf herauszufordern?", fragte Yumemika fassungslos und trat aus dem Schatten. „Es tut mir leid, ich dachte ich komme mit ihm alleine klar.", sagte Kagezuki nicht mehr so selbstsicher und erschrak vor dem wütenden Unterton in Yumemikas Stimme. „Nun ja, du hast ihn zumindest niederschlagen können. Das schaffen nicht viele auf Anhieb.", entgegnete Yumemika wieder beschwichtigend und wandte sich an ihren alten Sandkastenfreund. „Geht es dir gut?" Takuto nickte entspannt und atmete erleichtert aus. „Dann können wir auch ernst werden. Was fällt dir ein mit Kagezuki hier lang zu gehen? Hast du etwa vergessen, dass der Park Taichis Gebiet angrenzt? Als ich meinte ‚kümmre dich gut um sie' meinte ich vor allem das du diesen Platz mit ihr meidest.", fuhr Yumemika ihren Sandkastenfreund wütend an. Takuto winselte unter ihrem Vorwurf und schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. Nachdem Yumemika sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah Takuto zu Kagezuki. „Deine Schülerin?", fragte er knapp und ließ sich seine Vermutung mit einem Nicken Yumemikas bestätigen. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Willst du lieber nach Hause gehen oder sehen wo deine Grenzen liegen?", fragte Yumemika herausfordernd. Kagezuki sah sich die Menge an, die in Starre gesetzt waren und dann sah sie bedenklich zu Takuto. „Das klingt nur allzu verlockend, aber ich will nicht riskieren, dass Takuto sich verletzen könnte. Außerdem will ich mich nicht in diese Angelegenheit einmischen, wo ich nicht weiß welche Seiten vertreten werden." Takuto lachte auf, als von ihm die Sprache war. „Ich kann mich auch selbst verteidigen.", brachte Takuto ein und reichte Kagezuki ihre Handtasche zurück. Yumemika nickte entschlossen und löste mit einer Handbewegung den Zauber im Park wieder auf, nicht bevor sie Kagezuki versprach sie über die Einzelheiten aufzuklären. „Jetzt hast du endlich deine Chance für deine Rache bekommen.", wandte Yumemika sich an Takuto und sah gelassen zu, wie die anderen Mitglieder von Taichis Bande sich brüllend auf sie stürzten.

Nach einer Weile, als die Kämpfe endlos schienen, ließ Kagezuki von der Anstrengung erschöpft, die Fäuste sinken. Luftringend spürte Kagezuki, wie sie immer mehr ihr Limit erreichte und sah hilflos zu Yumemika, die ebenfalls einige hartnäckige Gegner von sich fernhielt. Atemlos führte Kagezuki den für sie letzten möglichen Schlag aus, sackte in sich zusammen und sprach mit letzter Kraft einen Schutzzauber, der die Schläge ihrer Gegner abwehrte. Wenige Augenblicke später kam Yumemika ihr zur Hilfe geeilt und schlug die letzten Mitglieder nieder. „Kannst du noch stehen?", fragte Yumemika nun besorgt und zog Kagezuki auf die Beine. Selbst erschöpft sah sie zu Takuto und Taichi, die in ihrem erbitterten Kampf vertieft waren. Mit jedem weiteren verstrichenen Augenblick spürte Yumemika, wie Takuto immer weiter sein Limit erreichte. Bevor Taichi zum nächsten womöglich siegbringenden Schlag ausholen konnte, zog Yumemika eine kleine metallische Kugel aus ihrer Hosentasche und zielte mit dieser auf Taichi. Kurz nachdem Yumemika die Kugel von sich schnipste, traf sie Taichi am Hals, der sich fluchend an die Stelle fasste und zusammensackte. Takuto, der zuvor mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, drehte sich irritiert zu ihnen um und sah Yumemika misstrauisch an. „Lasst uns gehen, bevor sie wieder zu sich kommen.", meinte Yumemika und stützte Kagezuki. Takuto nickte benommen und führte sie zum Ausgang des Parks.

„Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen. Shizuka wartet bereits auf dich.", meinte Yumemika, als Takuto zögerte sie alleine zu lassen. Er nickte nur bedrückt und verabschiedete sich. „Woher kennen sich Takuto und Shizuka?", fragte Kagezuki nach, da sie nun alleine waren. „Sie ist mit uns aufgewachsen und obwohl beide ihrer Eltern Magier waren, war es ihr verwehrt magische Kräfte zu besitzen. Und seitdem ich mich der Magie gewidmet habe, habe ich keinen solchen Kontakt mehr zu ihr. Das würde sie nur an ihre Eltern erinnern.", erzählte Yumemika traurig. „Aber ich dachte, du hast bei deinen Eltern den Umgang mit Magie erlernt. In meiner Dimension ist die Anwendung von Magie nur erblich.", vermutete Kagezuki. „Das stimmt auch, meine Mutter und ihre Eltern haben die anderen und mich unterrichtet.", fuhr Yumemika fort. „Daher wussten Takuto und Shizuka auch immer von den Prüfungen Bescheid. Und auch von deren Folgen.", erzählte sie mit Nachdruck. „Was sind das für Folgen gewesen?", fragte Kagezuki vorsichtig nach. „Das werde ich euch erzählen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit gibt.", brach Yumemika das Gespräch über die Vergangenheit zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ab. „Was Taichi und die Bande angeht. Takuto war in der Zeit der Mittelschule auch ein Mitglied seiner Bande und war unter dem damaligen Anführer eigentlich in guten Händen. Doch die Geschichte ist verworrener um das an einem Abend zu erklären.", sagte Yumemika und öffnete die Haustür. „Du solltest direkt schlafen gehen und dich ausruhen.", meinte Yumemika und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Kagezuki nickte plötzlich müde und erklimm erschöpft die Treppe. Als Kagezuki im gemeinsamen Zimmer ankam, legte sie sich direkt ins Bett und schlief problemlos ein.

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen ?

Ich bemühe mich regelmäßig ein Kapitel hochzuladen :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, ich bin wieder da, mit einem neuen Kapitel :)**

**Das Kapitel ist eher ein Filler, aber die neuen Charaktere, werdet ihr bestimmt noch öfter antreffen ;)**

**Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen :)**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen als Kagezuki wieder aufwachte, war Yumemika bereits nicht mehr im Zimmer und Kagezuki entdeckte, dass die zweite Matratze bereits weggeräumt war und sah wieder eine Notiz von Yumemika. Als Kagezuki versuchte die Nachricht zu entziffern, schmerzte ihr der Kopf. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand polternd die Treppe herauf kam und kurz darauf die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Ich habe bis zum Nachmittag frei. Was willst du heute machen?", fragte Yumemika munter und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. „Ich sollte langsam mal anfangen eure Sprache zu lesen, sonst kriege ich nur Kopfschmerzen.", meinte Kagezuki stand auf und lehnte sich gegen Yumemikas Schreibtisch. Yumemika schaute sie verwirrt an und suchte aus ihrer Kommode ein paar Ohrringe, die sie Kagezuki überreichte. „Versuch es mit denen.", meinte Yumemika, sprang vom Bett ab und wanderte zum Kleiderschrank. „Hast du Hunger? Unten steht schon Frühstück.", entgegnete Yumemika und beobachtete Kagezuki, die sich die Ohrringe ansteckte. Nachdem Kagezuki wieder auf Yumemikas Notiz sah, war es so als würden die Buchstaben auf dem Blatt ihre Reihenfolge verändern, um dann Worte zu bilden, die Kagezuki auch verstehen konnte. Dies geschah so schnell, sodass Kagezuki keine Probleme hatte die Nachricht zu lesen und keine Kopfschmerzen bekam. „Jetzt können wir frühstücken gehen.", lächelte Kagezuki und ließ sich von Yumemika an der Hand in die Küche ziehen.

Michael und Christoph saßen bereits am Tisch und warteten auf sie. Kagezuki und Yumemika setzten sich ruhig gegenüber von Michael und Christoph hin. „Ich gehe gleich mit Freunden shoppen. Habt ihr Lust mitzukommen?", fragte Yumemika offen in die schweigsame Runde. Michael sah sie misstrauisch an und schüttelte den Kopf. Yumemikas Blick wanderte zu Christoph, der bedrückt den Kopf über seinen Teller hängen hatte. „Was ist mit dir? Brauchst du neue Kleidung?", fragte Yumemika höflich und riss Christoph aus seinen Gedanken. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sah seinen Nachbar vielsagend an. „Aber ihr müsst doch auch was zum Anziehen haben. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Thomas und Christian damit einverstanden sind, euch immer etwas zu leihen.", meinte Yumemika argumentierend. „Aber wir haben auch kein Geld, womit wir das bezahlen könnten.", entgegnete Michael kühl. „Ich könnte ja meinen Vater fragen, ob er mir mein Taschengeld etwas vorstreckt. Das wäre auch kein Problem.", warf Yumemika argumentierend ein. „Nein danke, wir verzichten.", beharrte Michael, sah aber nicht von seinem Teller auf. Flehentlich wandte sich Yumemika an Kagezuki neben sich. „Aber du musst mitkommen. Ich habe meinen Freunden versprochen dich ihnen bekannt zu machen." Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu Michael, der den Blick gesengt hatte und Christoph der jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihr vermied. „Na gut, aber nur um deinen Freunden einen Gefallen zu tun.", gab Kagezuki nach, nachdem ihre Freunde ihr die Hilfe verwehrten. Yumemika grinste breit und stellte ihren leeren Teller in der Spüle ab. „Ihr könnt ja später mit Kaori zum Konzert kommen. Sie ist momentan in ihrem Zimmer und ruht sich aus.", meinte Yumemika und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Nachdem Yumemika die Treppe rauf verschwunden war, fuhr Michael Kagezuki aufgebracht an. „Was ist gestern Abend passiert? Gerade als wir die Konzerthalle verlassen hatten, meinte Yumemika du brauchst Hilfe und hat sich plötzlich fortteleportiert." Kagezuki erstarrte und wehrte sich gegen die Erinnerung der vergangenen Nacht. „Takuto und ich sind Taichi und seinen Freunden über den Weg gelaufen, sonst nichts.", erklärte sie knapp. „Aber du hättest nicht Yumemika um Hilfe bitten müssen. Wir sind deine Freunde. Du hättest uns rufen müssen oder einen vorbeilaufenden Passanten auf euch aufmerksam machen.", beschwerte sich Michael und ballte bereits die Fäuste. Besorgt ließ Christoph einen Blick zwischen die beiden wandern und konnte nur hilflos neben Michael sitzen. „Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass um diese Zeit noch Passanten vorbeilaufen würden. Und wenn, dann wäre keiner von ihnen so unbedacht wie du und springt einfach in einen Kampf.", sagte Kagezuki und war bemüht nicht loszuschreien. „Und keiner ist so naiv wie du und glaubt jedes Wort eines dahergelaufenen Trottels, wie Takuto einer ist.", fauchte Michael zurück. „Warum müsst ihr immer Leute wie mich oder Yumemika so falsch einschätzen? Ich weiß was ich tue und das brauche ich euch erst gar nicht zu beweisen.", brachte Kagezuki wütend hervor und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten Hikari und Mike auf und zwangen ihre Partner sich zu beruhigen. „Würdet ihr euch bitte zusammenreisen. Ihr seid Gäste in einem fremden Haus.", warnte Hikari und landete auf der Tischplatte, während sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. „Außerdem solltest du dich schämen, als Gentleman die Geduld zu verlieren.", fuhr Mike an Michael gewandt fort. „Ich glaube du solltest dich jetzt umziehen gehen.", schlug Christoph vor. Kagezuki wandte sich wiederwillig von Michael ab und erkannte Christophs als Vorschlag getarnten Rat. Hikari folgte ihr und ließ die Jungen mit der Elfe allein.

Bis Kagezuki und Yumemika nach einer Weile kichernd das Haus verlassen hatten, herrschte in der Küche nur betretendes Schweigen und Michael vermied den Blickkontakt mit Christoph. „Jetzt erzähl mal, was dich so aufregt.", fragte Mike endlich in einem versöhnenden Ton. „Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht. Aber ich traue Yumemika definitiv nicht. Sie verheimlicht etwas vor uns, was von Bedeutung ist.", gab Michael zu und ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Das klingt nach einer üblen Anschuldigung.", bemerkte Christoph nachdenklich. „Wir sollten einen Spaziergang machen und frische Luft schnappen. Ich muss die Gedanken frei kriegen. Du würdest nicht ohne Grund jemanden beschuldigen.", meinte Christoph und stand erwartungsvoll auf. Michael stimmte seinem Freund zu und folgte ihm zur Haustür. „Wir sind noch mal unterwegs.", rief Christoph ins Haus, bevor er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Als die beiden um die nächste Ecke bogen, hatte Christoph Michael eingeholt.

„Also wie kommst du darauf, dass Yumemika uns etwas verheimlichen sollte?", fragte Christoph nach, als Michael nichts erwiderte. „Es ist so, wie Hikari am Anfang gesagt hatte. Yumemika gibt vor weniger zu sein, als sie ist.", versuchte Michael zu erklären. „Aber woher kommt der Sinneswandel? Du warst doch dafür das wir in die Lehre gehen.", entgegnete Christoph verwirrt. „Ja, aber da habe ich auch noch nicht gespürt, wie viel Yumemika verbirgt. Und Thomas und Christian äußern sich nicht dazu. Sie alle hier verschweigen uns etwas und das nervt mich.", fuhr Michael fort. „Und warum bist du dann sauer auf Kagezuki?", fragte Christoph weiter. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sauer auf sie bin. Ich finde es nur naiv von ihr, dass sie die Gefahr nicht erkennt, wenn sie mit Yumemika unterwegs ist.", brachte Michael besorgt hervor. „Aber du solltest sie nicht dazu drängen, etwas zu erkennen, wenn sie es bereits wissen könnte.", meinte Mike, der sich auf Micheals Schulter gesetzt hatte. „Würdest du wirklich sagen, dass ich rücksichtslos bin?", fragte Michael und hatte seine Elfe nicht gehört. Christoph überlegte eine Weile, bevor er seinem Freund antworten wollte. „Ich würde sagen, man könnte dein Verhalten durchaus als rücksichtslos empfinden. Aber wir wissen alle, dass du nicht so handelst. Zumindest nicht so oft und du kennst auch meist die Konsequenzen und findest auch noch einen Weg, um diese zu umgehen.", erklärte Christoph betont langsam. Michael hörte seinem Freund aufmerksam zu und nickte als Zustimmung. „Aber nur weil man dich mal rücksichtslos nennt, solltest du dich nicht ändern.", fuhr Christoph fort und sah seinen Freund ermutigend an. Michael nickte aufrichtig dankbar und führte die Hand zu seiner Elfe, um sich auch bei ihm zu bedanken.

„Was seid ihr gerade so laut geworden?", fragte Yumemika besorgt, als sie und Kagezuki das Haus verließen. „Warum fragst du denn noch? Du hast doch alles mitgehört.", gab Kagezuki zurück. „Das stimmt, aber ich habe auch ein paar Gefühlsregungen mitbekommen, die mich etwas beunruhigen.", gab Yumemika zu. Irritiert ließ Kagezuki den Blick zu Yumemika schweifen. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie mit Neugier. „Er macht sich vor allem Sorgen um dich und es hat auch den Anschein, als würde oder eher will er mir nicht vertrauen.", erklärte Yumemika gedankenverloren. „Also ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sich Michael möglicherweise Sorgen um mich macht. Aber nicht das er dir gegenüber misstrauisch ist.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Ich sagte nicht, dass er misstrauisch ist, sondern mir in einem Punkt nicht glauben will. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Auffassung, dass ich euch etwas verheimliche. Zu Recht kann ich leider nur sagen. Aber ihr werdet es noch früh genug erfahren, was ich meine.", fuhr Yumemika fort und winkte einer Gruppe von Mädchen zu, die vor einem riesigen Gebäude warteten.

„Schön dass wir uns noch mal sehen.", entgegnete Yumemika der Gruppe und drückte sie alle zur Begrüßung. „Das finden wir auch. Ist das die versprochene Überraschung?", fragte einer der Mädchen und wandte sich an Kagezuki. Yumemika nickte fröhlich und stellte sie gegenseitig vor. „Aber bevor wir noch Zeit verschwenden, sollten wir reingehen. Kagezuki braucht ein paar neue Outfits.", meinte Yumemika und ging an der Spitze davon. Kagezuki ließ sich zurückfallen und ging neben einem Mädchen mit langen grünen Haaren her. „Ich bin Yuki, schön dich kennenzulernen.", entgegnete sie munter und reichte ihr eine freundliche Hand. Kagezuki nickte verlegen und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich mag dein Outfit.", gab sie offen zu und begutachtete sie ein weiteres Mal. „Danke, aber das hat Yumemika für mich zusammengestellt.", erklärte Kagezuki ihr. Das Mädchen nickte nachdenklich und wandte sich mit lauter Stimme nach vorne. „Nach was suchen wir denn?" „Ich habe mir etwas wie die ‚Reizende Unschuld' überlegt oder in die Richtung ‚Faszinierende Reinheit'.", rief Yumemika zurück. Yuki nickte anerkennend und wandte sich wieder an Kagezuki. „Ich bring dich dann mal der Gruppe näher bekannt. Vor uns läuft Satzuki, sie hat den ungewöhnlichsten Hunger von uns allen, ist aber brillant an der Lead-Gitarre.", erzählte Yuki und zeigte auf das Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr weit über den Rücken fielen. Sie trug eine blau-karierte Bluse und eine lange Hose, deren Hosenbeine sie in ihren Stiefeln versteckte. „Neben ihr geht unsere Natsumi. Sie redet nicht viel, spielt aber hervorragend Schlagzeug und neben Yumemika ist Hikaru, sie ist die temperamentvollste von uns, ist aber begeisterte Bassspielerin.", fuhr Yuki fort und zeigte von dem Mädchen mit den braunen Naturwellen, zu dem Mädchen mit den blonden Locken, die ihr über den Schultern hangen. Das Mädchen mit den braunen Naturwellen trug ein kurzes weißes Kleid mit einem breiten schwarzen Gürtel um ihre Taille und eine schwarze kurze Hose und ein paar Sneakers. Und das blonde Mädchen trug ein langes grasgrünes Sommerkleid und Sandalen. „Dann ist da noch Yumemika mit der größten Geduld und einer engelsgleichen Stimme. Sie hatte auch die Idee gehabt, unsere Talente zu vereinen. So kam es auch dazu, dass wir die Schulband gründeten. Doch außerhalb der Schule ist sie die erfolgreichste von uns.", erzählte Yuki zu Ende und ließ es auf Kagezuki einwirken.

Kagezuki ordnete ihre Gedanken, als ihr einfiel das Yuki sich selbst vergessen hatte. „Was für eine Rolle spielst du denn in der Schulband?", fragte sie dann irritiert nach. „Seit ich der Schulband beigetreten bin, habe ich wieder angefangen das Keyboard zu spielen, aber ich übernehme auch etwas die Aufgabe der Managerin.", erzählte Yuki verlegen. Dann grinste sie vergnügt und zeigte an Kagezuki vorbei auf den Rock einer Schaufensterpuppe. „Die ‚Rebellische Schönheit' klingt auch nicht schlecht.", rief Yuki nach vorne. Yumemika schaute irritiert in die gezeigte Richtung und nickte zufrieden. Die Mädchen gingen bereits auf die Boutique zu, als Yumemika sich zurückfallen ließ.

„Und was hat dir das Plappermaul der Clique schon alles erzählt?", witzelte Yumemika, als sie sie erreichte. „Ich bin nicht das Plappermaul.", verteidigte sich Yuki mit gespielter Empörung. „Bist du wohl.", riefen die anderen im Chor zurück. Entsetzt spielend hakte sich Yuki bei Kagezuki ein und zog sie in die Boutique. „Ich finde dieser Minirock würde gut zu dir passen.", meinte Yuki und deutete auf einen schwarz-grau karierten Minirock mit einem breiten schwarzen Gürtel, dessen Schnalle mit einem Totenkopf und Rosen verziert war. „Dazu würde ich auch ein langärmliges moosgrünes Shirt kombinieren.", wies Satzuki auf ein Oberteil, das an einer anderen Schaufensterpuppe angebracht war. Unglücklich lächelnd ließ sich Kagezuki Rock und Oberteil in der passenden Größe in die Hand drücken und zur Umkleidekabine drängen. „Eine dunkle Leggings darf dabei nicht fehlen.", ergänzte Hikaru und reichte ihr eine schwarze Leggings in die Umkleide. „Ich sehe mich dahinten nochmal um.", warf Yumemika ein und wandte sich unauffällig von der Gruppe ab, um sich weitere Röcke anzusehen. „Wie hast du Yumemika eigentlich kennengelernt?", fragte Yuki neugierig, als sie und die anderen vor der Garderobe auf Kagezuki warteten. „Ich hatte private Probleme, da hatte sie mir ihre Hilfe angeboten.", stotterte Kagezuki und war um einen überzeugenden Ton für ihre Lüge bemüht. „Du musst dich nicht zwingen, es uns zu erzählen.", beruhigte sie Natsumi und verstand ihre Unsicherheit falsch. Kagezuki seufzte erleichtert und war dankbar für ihren verständnisvollen Tonfall, auch wenn er falsch verstanden war. Während sie sich umzog hörte Kagezuki wie die Mädchen vor ihrer Umkleide etwas tuschelten, ignorierte aber das Gefühl, als würden sie über sie reden.

Neu eingekleidet trat sie aus der Umkleide. Augenblicklich suchte sie mit Blicken die Boutique nach Yumemika ab und war erleichtert sie zwischen den Jacken und Westen wieder zu finden. Als sie sich wieder der Gruppe vor ihr zuwandte, bemerkte sie die unglücklichen Blicke auf sich gerichtet. „Ich finde, da fehlt was.", gab Natsumi zu und sah sich nach einem passenden Accessoire um. „Eine Weste würde das Ganze gut ergänzen oder ein paar Nietenarmbänder.", schlug Hikaru vor und entdeckte Yumemika neben sich stehen, die eine Weste in der Hand hielt. „Ich würde sagen die oder die Armbänder.", lächelte Yumemika und reichte ihr die Weste, auf deren Nähten flache Nieten befestigt waren. Die Weste endete bei Kagezuki auf Taillenhöhe wo sich auch Taschen befanden, um die herum auch Nieten angebracht waren. Widerwillig warf sich Kagezuki die Weste über die Kleidung und merkte, wie das einfache Kleidungstück ihre Erscheinung ergänzte. Die Mienen der Mädchen um sie herum klarten auf und lächelten nun zufrieden. Auch Natsumi lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag. „Somit ist die ‚Rebellische Schönheit' ein voller Erfolg.", grinste Hikaru. Die anderen nickten zustimmend, während Yumemika Kagezuki eine Karte in die Hand drückte und ihr etwas zu murmelte. „Ich warte schon mal draußen.", gab Yumemika Bescheid und verließ ohne Kommentar die Boutique. Yuki folgte ihr wortlos.

„Als Nächstes kommt die ‚Faszinierende Reinheit'.", schlug Satzuki vor, als sie an der Kasse standen und bezahlten. „Ich finde das reicht vollkommen.", protestierte Kagezuki und nahm die Einkaufstüten entgegen. „Das kommt nicht in Frage! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du nur als ‚Rebellische Schönheit' herumspazierst.", entgegnete Hikaru empört und sah sie einen Moment lang aufbrausend an. Kagezuki nickte benommen, bis Hikaru zufrieden lächelte und die Clique aus der Boutique sparzierte. Yumemika und Yuki warteten geduldig auf sie und lächelte ihnen entgegen. Kurz nachdem Kagezuki Yumemika die Karte zurückgegeben hatte, wurden die Mädchen von einer Horde Menschen umzingelt, die Yumemika erkannt hatten.

Das Nächste was Kagezuki bemerkte, war wie jemand ihr Handgelenk umfasste und sie unbemerkt und unbeschadet aus der Menge zog. Als sie dann eine sichere Entfernung zu dem Tumult eingenommen hatten, sah Kagezuki auf und entdeckte erleichtert ihren Freund Michael vor sich stehen. „Was ist mit den anderen? Wir müssen ihnen helfen.", meinte Kagezuki irritiert. „Den anderen geht es gut. Christoph, Thomas und Christian sind bei ihnen.", beruhigte sie Michael und sah ihr in die Augen, damit sie die Wahrheit erkannte. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich wieder an ihren Streit und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Aber was ist mit Yumemika?", fragte sie immer noch besorgt und drückte die Einkaufstüte an ihre Brust. „Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.", erklang Yumemikas Stimme hinter ihr. „Wie konntest du der Menge entkommen?", fragte Kagezuki verwundert und drehte sich zu Yumemika. „Fellina hat meine Gestalt angenommen, während ich mich fortteleportiert habe. Sie kann den Zauber allerdings nicht lange aufrecht halten. Deswegen müssen wir die Shopping-Tour leider verschieben.", gab Yumemika bedrückt zu und zeigte in Richtung der Kundentoiletten. Kagezuki folgte ihr unaufgefordert und bemerkte nicht das Michael ihr auch folgte. „Ich muss mir leider deine Sachen ausleihen. Dann können wir nach Hause gehen.", meinte Yumemika und zeigte auf die Einkaufstüte, die Kagezuki noch umklammerte. Kagezuki nickte verständlich, reichte ihr die Tüte und sah zu, wie Yumemika in eine Kabine verschwand.

Als eine ‚Rebellische Schönheit' gekleidet, kam Yumemika aus der Kabine sparziert und legte ihr anderes Outfit sorgfältig in die Einkaufstüte. „Ok, wir können dann.", lächelte Yumemika und hakte sich bei Kagezuki ein. Michael wartete vor der Toilette und sah kurz irritiert auf, als Yumemika umgezogen aus der Mädchentoilette kam. „Die anderen sind schon auf dem Weg zur Konzerthalle.", erklärte Michael, als sie das Einkaufszentrum unauffällig verließen. „Dann machen wir uns auch auf dem Weg zur Konzerthalle.", lächelte Yumemika und blieb an einer roten Ampel stehen. Auf dem Weg zur Konzerthalle sah Yumemika immer wieder öfter auf ihr Handy und sah beunruhigt wieder auf ihre Uhr. „Was ist los? Erwartest du einen Anruf?", erkundigte sich Kagezuki nachdem sie einen Blick mit Michael gewechselt hatte. „Ja, mein Direktor sollte sich mittlerweile bei mir gemeldet haben, um mir zu sagen, ob die Anmeldung erfolgreich war.", erklärte Yumemika und lächelte, als sie Thomas und Christian mit Christoph auf dem Parkplatz vor der Konzerthalle erkannte.

„Das Outfit entspricht nicht ganz deinem Stil.", entgegnete Thomas, als Yumemika in Hörweite kam. „Aber es trägt eindeutig deine Handschrift.", pflichtete Christian ihr bei und nickte Michael entgegen. „Ich musste etwas improvisieren, sonst säße ich immer noch im Büro der Geschäftsleitung und danke nochmal. Wo sind die anderen?", erklärte Yumemika und lächelte amüsiert. „Die kommen gleich zum Konzert. Der Direktor wartet in deiner Umkleide und ist erfreut hier zu sein.", berichtete Christian und führte die Kinder durch die Hintertür in den Backstage-Bereich. „Freut mich zu hören. Ist mit der Anmeldung alles gut gegangen? Haben sie schon mit dem Soundcheck angefangen?", erkundigte sich Yumemika, während Kagezuki verwundert die Gänge betrachtete, die sie zum ersten Mal durchquerte. „Nein, momentan prüfen sie die Beleuchtung. Aber bis zum Konzert ist noch viel Zeit.", meinte Thomas und öffnete die Tür, an dessen Schild Yumemikas Name stand, nachdem er kurz zuvor anklopfte. Ein freundlich lächelnder, jüngerer Herr mit hellbraunen kurzgeschnittenen Locken saß in einem Sessel und schaute erwartungsvoll auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Yumemika nahm in dem Sessel gegenüber von ihm Platz und wies Kagezuki, Christoph und Michael auf die Couch neben sich. „Bei der Anmeldung gab es glücklicherweise keine Probleme. Auch die Uniformen habe ich in solch kurzer Zeit besorgen können.", erzählte der Mann und sah die drei unbekannten Gesichter aufmerksam an. „Aber dennoch stellt sich bei mir die Frage auf, woher ihr drei doch kommt. Ich meine es ist keine Formsache, doch neugierig bin ich trotzdem.", fuhr er fort und wandte sich dann an Yumemika. Yumemika nickte verständlich und überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. „Es ist ein wenig kompliziert. Also bleiben wir bei der Aussage, dass sie mit einem Problem aber auch einer Bitte zu Ihnen gekommen sind und ich habe Ihnen meine Hilfe angeboten habe.", erwiderte Yumemika ruhig und hielt den Blick des Direktors aufrecht. Der Direktor nickte langsam und lächelte dann vergnügt. „Also heiße ich euch an der Shougan Middle School herzlich willkommen.", wandte er sich an die drei Kinder auf der Couch und reichte jedem eine Tüte. „Ich bedanke mich nochmal herzlich bei Ihnen und genießen Sie mit ihren Kindern das Konzert.", lächelte Yumemika, stand auf, schüttelte ihm die Hand und begleitete ihn zur Tür hinaus, wo sie ihm an der Tür noch etwas zuflüsterte.

„Nun gut, ich muss auch langsam zum Soundcheck, ihr könnt hier solange warten, wenn ihr wollt.", grinste Yumemika und nahm ein Kostüm von der Kleiderstange, die neben ihrem Schminktisch stand. Dann zog sie den Vorhang einer Nische vor und verschwand dahinter. In einem blass türkisenen Ballonkleid, dessen Träger mit dunklen Steinen verziert war, trat sie aus der Nische und reichte Kagezuki die ausgeliehenen Kleidungsstücke zurück. „Bis später.", lächelte Yumemika und hatte im nächsten Moment auch das Zimmer durch die Tür verlassen.

Nachdem Ruhe die Atmosphäre im Raum beherrschte, durchsuchte Kagezuki neugierig den Inhalt der Tüte. Sie holte eine weiße Bluse mit langen Ärmeln, an dessen Enden leichte Rüschen verziert waren. An der linken Schulter war entlang der Naht ihr Name eingestickt worden. Als Nächstes holte sie einen dunklen Blazer mit einem Wappen auf dem rechten Ärmel und auf der linken Seite war wieder ihr Name eingestickt. „Welche Klasse werden wir dann besuchen, wenn wir auf eure Schule gehen?", fragte Kagezuki gedankenverloren und strich über den Stoff ihres Blazers. „Yumemika hat sich da bestimmt etwas einfallen lassen. Sie lässt ihre Schützlinge ungern ohne Aufsicht.", vermutete Thomas, der sich neben der Tür lehnte. „Ob wir wirklich ihre Schützlinge sind, lässt sich diskutieren.", meinte Michael bitter. „Wie meinst du das? Hat sie dir etwas getan?", fragte Christian misstrauisch und heftete seinen Blick auf ihn. „Wenn man die Wahrheit verheimlichen, als etwas getan bezeichnen kann.", warf Michael zurück und bemerkte den sowohl warnenden, als auch besorgten Blick seines Freundes und den missachtenden Blick von Thomas und Christian. „Wir sollten warten, bevor wir mit voreiligen Schlüssen kommen.", entgegnete Thomas ruhig und unterdrückte das Verlangen lauter zu werden. „Könnt ihr uns nicht wenigstens etwas erzählen? Wir haben immerhin ein Recht zu erfahren, was auf uns zu kommt.", drängte Kagezuki nach. Christian sah kurz zu Thomas, der ahnungslos die Schultern zuckte. Dann wandte er sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene an Kagezuki. „Soweit wir wissen, überlegt sie noch, wie sie euren Lehrgang gestalten sollte.", erklärte Christian. „Das kann aber nicht alles sein, was sie uns verheimlicht.", gab Christoph zu Bedenken und achtete besonders auf seinen Tonfall. Thomas und Christian wandten erwartungsvoll ihren Blick auf Christoph. „Tut uns Leid, aber keiner von uns beiden besitzt die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen. Wir können lediglich nur Vermutungen anstellen.", setzte Thomas an. „Dann will ich mit Hikari reden.", sagte Kagezuki und war bemüht ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. „Wie du meinst. Dann lassen wir euch alleine.", schlug Thomas vor und winkte Christian hinter sich. Christian drückte hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss zurück.

Kagezuki wünschte sich ihre Elfe herbei, die augenblicklich mit den anderen Elfen im Raum herumschwirrte. „Hab ich schön geschlafen.", gähnte die Elfe und ließ sich zwischen die Elfen nieder. „Also was gibt es Neues?", erkundigte sich Hikari. „Wir sind der Meinung das Yumemika uns etwas verheimlicht und jetzt wollen wir wissen, was es ist.", erklärte Christoph schnell. „Was macht das denn schon? Ihr verheimlicht ihr doch auch eure Vergangenheit und wenn ihr jetzt zurück wollt, seid ihr auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Außerdem würde ich sagen, dass es ein Fehler wäre jetzt zu gehen. Yumemika ist eine echte Bereicherung für euch.", gab Hikari zu, wobei sich die anderen Elfen dazu nicht äußern wollten. „Eine Bereicherung kann sie wohl kaum sein, wenn sie nichts von sich gibt.", entgegnete Michael mürrisch. „Das Gleiche kann ich auch von dir behaupten, keiner möchte gerne schiefangeguckt werden, nur weil man nichts sagt.", nahm Hikari Yumemika in Schutz. „Das bisschen Schiefgucken wird sie jedoch nicht davon abhalten, euch zu lehren.", erklang auf einmal Fellinas Stimme. Yumemikas Elfe erschien im Raum und veränderte augenblicklich ihr Aussehen. Nun war sie ein Mensch mit engelsgleichen Flügeln, die ihre langen himmelblauen Haare zurückwarf und die drei Kinder anschaute. „Yumemika hat mich kurz gebeten mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen.", beantwortete Fellina die ungestellte Frage. „Also gibt es ein Problem hier?", fragte Fellina mit einer Stimme, die der von Yumemika so ähnlich klang. „Wir haben Zweifel an Yumemika.", entgegnete Michael auf einmal mit ruhiger Stimme. „Die Zweifel kann ich euch wohl nicht ausreden, aber nun gut. Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte Fellina ganz gelassen zurück. Kagezuki sah verwundert zu Christoph, der den irritierten Blick erwiderte. „Hikari ist der Meinung Yumemika könnte eine Bereicherung für uns sein.", fuhr Michael fort und maß sich mit Fellina mit Blicken. „Das ist wahrscheinlich. Ihr werdet es im Laufe der Woche dann herausfinden.", meinte Fellina nur und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Ein Funken in Kagezuki ließ sie die Zweifel und Wut an Yumemika verblassen. „Geben wir Yumemika die Chance uns zu überzeugen, dass sie nun doch eine Bereicherung für uns ist.", sagte Kagezuki und wunderte sich selbst über den ruhigen Tonfall. „Es wird langsam lästig alles hinauszuzögern. Was ist wenn Yumemika genau darauf hinaus wollte?", gab Michael wieder genervt von sich. „Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber da können wir nichts machen.", entgegnete Hikari und sah zur Tür, als ein Klopfen zu vernehmen war, bevor sie mit einem Nicken zu den anderen verschwand. „Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?", fragte Christian vom Gang herein. Christoph sah den wutunterdrückenden Blick von Michael und wandte sich an das nachdenkliche Gesicht von Kagezuki. „Sie ist auf jeden Fall stärker, als wir alle glauben. Uns bleibt nur der Ausweg sie im Auge zu behalten.", flüsterte Christoph und sah zur Tür. „Lasst uns die Woche abwarten und sie dann zur Rede stellen.", flüsterte er weiter und wartete auf das nickende Zeichen seiner Freunde.

Nach einer Weile kam Yumemika seufzend wieder in die Umkleide und ließ sich auf den Stuhl an ihrem Schminktisch fallen. Thomas und Christian, die die ganze Zeit vor der Tür auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatten, kamen ebenfalls rein und setzten sich in die Sessel, wo zuvor Yumemika und der Direktor gesessen hatten.

Kurz darauf vernahmen alle ein Klopfen von der Tür und Kaori stürzte ins Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort von Yumemika zu warten. Nur Heizo blieb in der Tür stehen und wartete auf Yumemikas einverstandenes Nicken. „Die Probe ist immer anstrengender als das Konzert selbst, du wirst gleich sehen. Es wird viel reibungsloser verlaufen, als du glaubst.", versuchte Kaori ihre Schwester aufzumuntern und klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Yumemika seufzte erneut, bevor sie ein Lächeln für ihre Schwester aufzwang und sich anschließend streckte, um die Anspannung loszuwerden.

„Also du hast noch circa eine halbe Stunde, bis die Zuschauer eingelassen werden. Du hast genug Zeit deine anderen Kostüme anzuprobieren und den Zauber zu sprechen. Kaori wird dich unterstützen.", sagte Heizo mit einem endgültigem Blick auf die Uhr, bevor er die anderen Jungen im Raum erwartungsvoll anschaute. Jeder einzelne von den Jungen zuckte nervös unter seinem Blick zusammen und sie stürmten fast aus dem Raum, mit Heizo im Schlepptau. Kagezuki beobachtete, wie Yumemika ein weiteres Kleid von der Kleiderstange nahm und sich wieder umzog. Kaori wartete ruhig mit Kagezuki auf Yumemika und summte eine ruhige Melodie. Nachdem Yumemika aus der Nische trat, zeichnete Kaori ein Symbol auf Yumemikas Kleid, welches kurz aufleuchtete und dann im Stoff verschwand. Dies wiederholte Yumemika mit den anderen zwei Kleidern und beobachtete jedes Mal die Symbole, die ihre Schwester auf ihre Kleider zeichnete. Auch Kagezuki hielt ihren Blick gespannt auf Kaoris Finger, die immer das gleiche Symbol auf den Stoff zog. Doch konnte sie seine Bedeutung nicht entziffern.

Als sie fertig mit dem Zauber waren, gingen die drei gemeinsam in den Backstage-Bereich und trafen dort auf Michael und die anderen. Als Kagezuki neugierig kurz einen Blick durch den Vorhang in den Zuschauerbereich warf, entdeckte sie in der ersten Reihe ihren Direktor mit zwei kleinen Kindern, die neben ihm Platz nahmen. Und Yumemikas Freunde, die sie wenige Stunden zuvor kennengelernt hatte. Auch die erdrückende Menge der Fans, die sich im ganzen Saal zusammengefunden hatte, erschreckte Kagezuki, sodass sie den Blick nervös abwandte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nicht auf die Bühne musste. Yumemika warf ebenfalls einen Blick in den Zuschauerbereich und atmete tief durch, um das Lampenfieber zu unterdrücken. Dann zwinkerte sie Kagezuki zu und wandte sich dann an Thomas und Christian, die sie beide drückten und etwas zu flüsterten. Nachdem der Saal bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt war, ging überall das Licht aus, als Zeichen dafür dass das Konzert beginnen konnte.

Kaori und Heizo nickten sich einander zu und gingen im Schutz der Dunkelheit ruhig auf die Bühne. Sobald das Licht auf sie gerichtet war, schrien ihre Fans auf und Heizo hieß sie zu ihrem Konzert willkommen. Auch Kaori sagte etwas, bevor das Intro zu einem ihrer Lieder gespielt wurde und Yumemika sich selbst bereit machte, auf die Bühne zu gehen. Sie schnipste einmal kurz, um ihr Kostüm zu wechseln und trug das Kleid, welches sie zur Probe getragen hatte. Kagezuki erkannte nun den Sinn des angewandten Zaubers und sah Yumemika nun fröhlich zu, wie sie mit ihren Geschwistern auf der Bühne sang.

* * *

**So, das warst dann für das siebte Kapitel :)**

**Tut mir Leid, falls es etwas kurz ist :(**

**Ich werde mich bemühen, bald das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen :)**

**Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, da bin ich wieder :) und es tut mir so schreecklich Leid, das ich solange gebraucht habe :(**

**Aber ich hoffe das euch das nächste Kapitel gefallen wird :)**

* * *

„Wie hat euch das Konzert gefallen?", fragte Yumemika, als alle beisammen am nächsten Morgen am Tisch saßen und das Frühstück zu sich nahmen. „Überraschend gut, du hast eine außergewöhnliche Stimme.", gab Christoph zu und gähnte vor Müdigkeit auf. „Hast du schlecht geschlafen? So spät sind wir gestern doch gar nicht nach Hause gekommen.", fragte Yumemika besorgt nach. „Nein wahrscheinlich bin ich es einfach nicht gewöhnt nur so wenig zu schlafen.", entgegnete Christoph und gähnte erneut. „Es ist schon spät, ihr solltet bald losgehen, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät zur Schule.", bemerkte Kaori mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, stand auf und sammelte die leeren Teller ein. Christian und Thomas erhoben sich wortlos von ihren Plätzen, nahmen ihre Taschen und verließen stumm das Haus. „Bis später, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß in der Schule.", lächelte Kaori den Kindern nach, als Yumemika sich mit Kagezuki, Michael und Christoph auf den Schulweg machten.

„Was mir noch einfällt, tut mir den Gefallen und wendet diese Woche keine Magie mehr an.", bat Yumemika auf dem Weg zur Schule, während die anderen sie irritiert ansahen. „Nicht jeder glaubt zwangsweise an die Existenz von magischen Wesen und telepathischen Fähigkeiten, deswegen müsst ihr etwas vorsichtig sein.", versuchte Yumemika zu erklären. „Aber du hast beim Konzert auch Magie angewendet.", gab Kagezuki irritiert zurück. „Das war Illusionsmagie. Das ständige hin und herlaufen im Backstage-Bereich ist lästig, vor allem bei so vielen Kostümen die ich tragen musste.", verteidigte sich Yumemika und seufzte. „Nun gut, ihr dürft ein wenig Magie anwenden, aber nur sehr unauffällig und wenn es wirklich nötig ist.", gab Yumemika nach. „Kennt denn jemand dein Geheimnis und glaubt dem was du sagst?", fragte Michael neugierig nach. Yumemika nickte stolz. „Der Schuldirektor Yashiro Izumi glaubt dem, was ich sage. Er unterstützt mich wo er kann.", gab Yumemika zu. Erstaunt sah Kagezuki sie von der Seite an. „Was hast du ihm denn erzählt? Wie konntest du ihm deine Fähigkeiten beweisen, ohne ein Risiko einzugehen?", fragte Michael ungläubig nach. „Ich soll die Kräfte seiner Kinder versiegeln. Er ist mein Onkel und wünscht sich eine andere Zukunft für seine Kinder.", erklärte Yumemika gelassen und überquerte die nächste Straße.

Beim Schulgong erreichten die Kinder die Tore, die den Eingang der Schule umzäunten. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, der Direktor wollte euch nochmal sehen, bevor wir in die Klasse gehen.", fuhr Yumemika fort und betrat mit eiligen Schritten das Schulgebäude. Die Flure waren, im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten Besuch, noch belebt, als Kagezuki, Michael und Christoph sich gemeinsam mit Yumemika auf dem Weg zum Direktor machten. Die meisten von den Schülern schauten sich nach ihnen um, um die Fremden ein weiteres Mal in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dann drehten sie sich wieder weg und tuschelten ganz gehetzt. –**_Was haben diese Leute nur? Als ob sie noch nie einen Menschen gesehen hätten._**\- dachte Michael verächtlich. –**_Ihr seid nun mal die Neuen. An der Schule gab es so viel Trubel nicht mehr, als Thomas und Christian als Austauschschüler in die Schule kamen._**\- erklang Yumemikas Stimme zwischen seinen Gedanken. Michael fuhr entrüstet zu Yumemika rum, als sie zwischen seinen Gedanken war. -**_Lass das sein, das ist Privatsache_**_._\- zischte er und bemühte sich, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Tut mir Leid, meine Kräfte können sich nur auf wenige Meter einschränken. Ich höre praktisch von jedem die Gedanken.", flüsterte Yumemika zurück und klopfte an eine breite, massive Holztür. „Come in.", erklang eine männliche Stimme dumpf aus dem Raum. Yumemika drückte mühelos die schwere Tür auf und trat mit plötzlicher ausdrucksloser Miene ein.

Der Schuldirektor saß in seinem hohen Drehstuhl und arbeitete anscheinend an wenigen Dokumenten, denn er legte sie sofort beiseite, als er sah, dass seine Nichte im Raum stand. Mit einem einfachen ‚Guten Morgen' und einer leichten Verbeugung begrüßte Yumemika ihren Schuldirektor. Der junge Mann wies auf die Plätze vor sich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Yumemika und Kagezuki nahmen auf den Stühlen vor dem Schreibtisch Platz, während sich Michael und Christoph geduldig hinter Kagezuki stellten. An einer Wand war ein deckenhoher Bücherregal aufgestellt, während auf der gegenüberliebenden Seite eine weitere Tür war und neben der Tür eine Couch mit zwei Sesseln und einem kleinen Tisch. Izumi reichte nach dem Telefon auf seinem Tisch. „Schicken Sie mir Frau Fujuka.", sagte er knapp und wandte sich dann an die Kinder vor sich. „Hier sind eure Stundenpläne und Yumemika, du kannst jetzt gehen. Überlass den Rest mir.", sagte er an Yumemika gewandt. Sie nickte kurz und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro des Direktors. Im selben Moment kam eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Frau durch die Tür und blieb neben der geschlossenen Tür stehen. „Sie werden ab heute diese Schüler in Ihrer Klasse willkommen heißen.", erklärte Izumi knapp und machte sie einander bekannt. Erst wirkte die Frau irritiert, dann ruhig und entschlossen, als sie den Kindern zu lächelte. „Ich wünsche euch dann einen schönen ersten Schultag.", bat Izumi die Lehrerin die Schüler aus seinem Büro in ihre Klasse zu geleiten. Als sie das Büro verließen, waren die Flure wie leer gefegt und in den Klassen, an denen sie vorbeigingen, herrschte leises Gemurmel. „Seid ihr mit Yumemika verwandt?", fragte die Frau im Weitergehen. „Nein, aber ich kenne sie.", antwortete Kagezuki und sah ihre Freunde fragend an. „Dann freue ich mich, euch in meiner Klasse zu haben. Hoffentlich lebt ihr euch schnell ein.", lächelte die Frau und hielt vor einer Klasse an, in der mehr Lärm heraus kam, als in den anderen. Sie schob die Tür auf Seite und trat unbeirrt ein. Kagezuki folgte ihr, sah wie die meisten Schüler schnell ihre Sitzplätze einnahmen. Michael und Christoph kamen nach einer Weile auch nach und die Blicke blieben auf den drei Neulingen hängen. „Ab heute werden diese drei Schüler mit euch in dieselbe Klasse gehen. Ich wünsche mir von euch, dass ihr sie gut in die Klasse aufnimmt.", verkündete die Lehrerin hinterm pultstehend, nachdem Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Wenn ihr euch dann bitte auf die freien Plätze setzen könntet.", wandte sich die Frau an Michael, Christoph und Kagezuki, die nickend Platz nahmen.

Die Sitzordnung in der Klasse war einfach, doch übersichtlich. Die Tische waren in Zweiergruppen in vier Spalten gereiht zu je vier Reihen. Als Kagezuki sich mit flüchtigen Blicken in der Klasse umsah, entdeckte sie Yumemika am Fenster sitzen. Christoph hatte sich auf den rechten Platz neben sie gesetzt und Michael saß direkt hinter ihr und hielt ein wachsames Auge auf sie. Mit fragwürdigen Blicken erkannte Kagezuki auch ihren linken Tischnachbar wieder. Natsumi lächelte warm und sah wieder nach vorne, als die Lehrerin begann etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben. Als Kagezuki sich daran machte Stift und Papier aus ihrem Rucksack zu holen, bemerkte sie, wie Natsumi etwas auf den Rand ihres Heftes notierte. Kagezuki bemühte sich unbemerkt die Notiz nachzulesen. _**Ich freue mich, dich in unserer Klasse zu sehen.**_ las Kagezuki und nickte lächelnd.

-.-

„Endlich Pause, ich dachte sie würde nie wieder aufhören zu reden.", witzelte Satzuki, als sie sich zu Natsumi und Kagezuki an den Tisch drehte. Kagezuki nickte nur und notierte sich den letzten Satz der Lehrerin. „Und wer sind die Jungen, mit denen du eben reingekommen bist?", wandte sich Yuki flüsternd an Kagezuki gespannt auf den neuesten Tratsch. „Nur gute Freunde von mir, nichts Besonderes oder Tratsch würdiges bei.", sagte Kagezuki mit einem Achselzucken. „So würde ich das nicht unbedingt sehen.", flüsterte Yuki weiter und deutete auf die Blicke, die Michael und Christoph auf sie richteten. Kagezuki sah nicht zu ihnen und wandte ihren Blick stattdessen auf Yumemikas Platz, der von Mitschülern um schart wurde. Sie seufzte kurz und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Komm, wir haben noch Pause, lass dich in der Schule etwas herum führen.", schlug Satzuki vor und zerrte Kagezuki bereits von ihrem Platz. Als die Mädchen die Klasse verließen, hörten sie wie jemand Kagezukis Namen durch die Flure rief. Alle im Flur drehten sich verwirrt um und entdeckten Takuto mit weiten Armen winken. Mit schnellen, zielstrebigen Schritten kam er näher und lächelte sie vertraut an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich in der Schule eingeschrieben hast.", sagte Takuto im Plauderton und legte eine vertraute Hand auf ihre Schulter. Augenblicklich spürte Kagezuki, wie sich die Atmosphäre im Flur verdüsterte und bemerkte die fragwürdigen Blick auf sich gerichtet. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung schob sie seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und antwortete mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Na, Zufälle gibt's. Die Mädchen wollten mich eben etwas herumführen. Willst du uns nicht vielleicht begleiten?", fragte Kagezuki mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz Hallo sagen, nachdem ich gehört habe, dass du hier bist. Wir sehen uns bestimmt später nochmal.", lehnte Takuto ab und strich ihr flüchtig über die Wange. Doch seine Geste wurde von den meisten Mädchen, die im Flur standen, missachtet und verdüsterte die Atmosphäre ein weiteres Mal.

Als Takuto gegangen war, löste sich auch etwas die Anspannung und Kagezuki seufzte erneut, obwohl sie noch einige wütende Blicke auf sich spürte. „Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.", murmelte Kagezuki eingestehend und wandte sich an die Mädchen, die sie mit seltsam amüsierten Blicken ansahen. „Habt ihr jetzt auch etwas gegen mich, weil ich mit Takuto gesprochen habe?", fragte Kagezuki, grinsend um die Atmosphäre zu beschwichtigen. „Nein, nur bewundernswert, wie du mit ihm umgehst. Anscheinend hat sein Charme alle Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen, nicht auf dich abgefärbt.", gab Yuki zwinkernd zu. „Ich versteh nicht, was ihr meint. Genieß er etwa so viel Vergötterung, das jedes Mädchen bei ihm weiche Knie bekommen?", fragte Kagezuki nach. „In etwa und wegen den anderen, würde ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen. Wenn du ihnen klar sagst, dass zwischen dir und Takuto nichts ist, werden sie deine Freundschaft zu ihm respektieren.", vergewisserte ihr Satzuki. „Es ist nichts zwischen uns. Erstens ist er nicht mein Typ, zweitens habe ich besseres zu tun, als einem Mädchenschwarm nachzueifern und drittens ist er einfach nur nett zu mir.", beharrte Kagezuki und verbarg eine Tatsache vor den anderen und machte Anstalten wieder in die Klasse zu gehen, als der Schulgong wieder ertönte. Mit bedrückten, fragenden, aber doch auch amüsierten Blicken sahen die Mädchen ihr nach und grinsten in sich hinein.

-.-

In der Mittagspause gesellte sich Yumemika zu Kagezuki, die bei den anderen auf dem Rasen saß und sich lachend unterhielten. „Darf ich mich zu euch gesellen?", fragte eine vertraute Jungenstimme hinter Kagezuki und ging erwartungsvoll in die Hocke. „Natürlich, hier ist noch Platz.", entgegnete Yumemika und rückte näher an Kagezuki an, sodass zwischen ihr und Yuki noch ein Sitzplatz entstand. Takuto setzte sich in die Lücke und lehnte sich gleich mit Yumemika Rücken an Rücken. „Und was gibt es Neues?", fragte er neugierig und bediente sich bei den Keksen, die die anderen mitgebracht hatten. „Nichts wirklich Neues, außer du rückst endlich von deiner Seite her raus, wer Natsumis heimlicher Verehrer sein soll.", meinte Yuki fast drängend. „Tut mir Leid, meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Ein Mann muss sein Wort halten.", warf Takuto nur ein. Yumemika kicherte und warf unbemerkt einen besorgten Blick auf Kagezuki, die nur zu Boden sah. „Also wann hattest du dich entschlossen auf diese Schule zu gehen?", fragte Takuto neugierig, um das Thema zu wechseln, obwohl er Kagezukis Umstände kannte. Irritiert sah Kagezuki auf und brachte nur ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte es wäre eine nette Abwechslung.", meinte Kagezuki mit flüsternder Stimme. „Das ist nicht fair, du hast vom Thema abgelenkt.", protestierte Satzuki, als hätte sie Kagezuki neben sich nicht gehört. Takuto grinste vergnügt und kicherte in sich hinein. „Nun sei doch nicht so. Du kennst jeden Tratsch in der Schule, aber sagst nichts weiter.", meckerte Satzuki weiter. „Vielleicht will er es ihr selbst sagen und dann wäre es gemein von mir, ihr die Überraschung vorweg zu nehmen.", entgegnete Takuto nachdenkend. Die Mädchen sahen sich einander fragend an. Natsumi schüttelte endgültig den Kopf und lächelte zufrieden. Takuto zuckte die Schultern und stand auf.

„Die Pause ist gleich vorbei und danke für den Snack.", zwinkerte er und half den anderen beim Aufstehen. Takuto wandte sich dann von der Gruppe ab und ging auf das Gebäude zu. Kurz bevor er das Gebäude erreichte, konnte Kagezuki beobachten, wie Takuto von einer Menge kreischender Mädchen umzingelt wurde. Yumemika lachte auf, als sie das Gedrängel im Eingang betrachtete. „Geht ihr schon mal vor. Mit mir würdet ihr nur noch zu spät kommen.", wandte sich Yumemika an ihre Freunde und sah kurz zum Baum auf, unter dem sie noch eben saßen. Hikaru nickte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie vorausging. „Denk dran, wir haben jetzt Sport auf dem Feld draußen.", erinnerte Natsumi sie und lief den anderen hinterher. „Ihr könnt jetzt von da oben runter kommen.", sagte Yumemika kaum lauter und sah zu, wie zwei Jungen gehorsam vom Baum herunterkletterten. „Es ist unhöflich Mädchen bei einem Gespräch zu belauschen.", mahnte Yumemika sie mit gehobenem Finger. „Wir können ja nichts dafür, dass ihr euch ausgerechnet unter diesen Baum setzen wolltet.", entgegnete Michael achselzuckend und ging sorgenlos an Yumemika vorbei.

-.-

„Es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß eine Schule zu besuchen, ohne Magie einsetzen zu dürfen.", klagte Michael auf dem Heimweg. „Und diese Leute sehen einen immer so seltsam an, als wäre man kein Mensch.", fuhr er fort und es interessierte ihn nicht, ob man ihm zuhörte. „Eure Schule ist nicht ganz anders. Zwar könnt ihr eure Magie frei nutzen, aber ihr seid auch dazu verpflichtet den Unterricht zu besuchen.", erklärte Thomas mit Gleichgültigkeit und war bereits genervt über den meckernden Ton. „Sei bloß froh, dass ich keine Magie anwenden darf. Denn wenn, würdest du haushoch gegen mich verlieren.", warf Michael zurück. Thomas lachte amüsiert auf. „Vielleicht wart ihr an eurer Schule mal die Besten gewesen, aber hier spielt man ein anderes Spiel.", sagte Thomas in einem provozierenden Ton. „Ihr sollt euch nicht andauernd streiten. Außerdem war das erst euer erster Tag, da fällt man eben auf.", warnte Yumemika und war froh, in die Straße eingebogen zu sein, in der sie wohnte. –**_Jungs müssen doch auch immer Ärger machen._**\- dachte Yumemika und öffnete die Haustür. „Heizo und Kaori sind nicht da und Daikuchi ist arbeiten, also sind wir heute Abend fürs Essen verantwortlich. Was wollt ihr essen?", fragte Yumemika und stellte ihre Sachen in der Küche ab. Dann holte sie aus dem Kühlschrank mehrere Trinkflaschen und reichte jedem eine. „Was steht denn zur Auswahl?", fragte Kagezuki stattdessen nach. „Hier oben nichts mehr, da müssen wir erstmal im Speicher nachsehen.", entgegnete Yumemika achselzuckend und führte Kagezuki aus der Küche. „Ich hoffe doch das die Woche friedlicher verlaufen wird.", murmelte Yumemika auf dem Weg zum Speicher. Nachdenklich betrachtete Kagezuki die Tür, als sie das Untergeschoss betrat. „Sollte diese Tür nicht in einen Raum voller Computer und Bildschirme führen?", fragte sie dann nach, als sie die Tür wiedererkannte. „Gut beobachtet, aber eigentlich ist hier unten der Speicher. Ich musste den Bereich mit einem Zauber vergrößern.", erklärte Yumemika und ging zwischen Regalen mit Konserven und anderen Verpackungen vorbei. „Nach welcher Küche soll es denn heute sein?", fragte Yumemika wieder und sah die hohen Regale rauf. „Was meinst du welche Küche? Meintest du kulturelle Orientierungen?", fragte Kagezuki irritiert nach. „Natürlich, was dachtest du denn? Werden in deiner Dimension keine solchen Unterschiede gemacht?", fragte Yumemika abwesend nach. „Doch, aber ich kenne nicht viele. Mir ist nur die japanische Küche bekannt.", erklärte Kagezuki etwas beschämt. „Das muss dir keineswegs peinlich sein. Wenn du etwas nicht kennst, kannst du ruhig nachfragen.", lächelte Yumemika und öffnete eine Kühltruhe. Sie suchte schnell die nötigen Zutaten zusammen und führte Kagezuki wieder aus dem Speicher.

„Ihr könnt ja schon mal die Hausaufgaben machen, während ich das Abendessen vorbereite.", schlug Yumemika vor und nickte zu den Jungen, die nichts tuend am Tisch saßen. Christian sah auf die Uhr, die über der Tür hing. „Keine Chance, gleich läuft meine Serie.", grinste Christian, nahm seinen Rucksack und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Lächelnd sah sie ihm hinterher und wandte dann den Blick erwartungsvoll an Thomas. Er winkte mit der Hand ab, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand ohne Kommentar in die erste Etage. „Was ist mit euch?", fragte Yumemika freundlich und ging hinter den Küchentresen, um die Zutaten abzulegen. „Wir werden hier bleiben.", erwiderte Michael, ohne den Blick vom Tisch zu nehmen. Yumemika zuckte unbekümmert die Achseln und winkte Kagezuki zu sich. „Hier ist deine erste Lektion. Du musst dir ganz genau vorstellen, wie du etwas mit Magie machst. Also versuche das Gemüse kleinzuschneiden, aber mit deinen Gedanken, nicht mit deinen Händen.", erklärte Yumemika und machte es ihr einmal vor. Die Paprika vor ihr zerfiel in mehrere gleichmäßige Streifen. Kagezuki nickte erstaunt und wandte sich zum Gemüse vor ihr. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich die Silhouette der Paprika genau vor. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Gemüse zerkleinern würde. Doch als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war das Gemüse unversehrt. „Du wirst das schon noch schaffen. Wenn du angefangen hast, mit Gedanken deine Magie zu kontrollieren, bist du schon mal einen großen Schritt weiter.", ermutigte Yumemika sie. Kagezuki nickte nur und sah zu, wie mit der nächsten Handbewegung das sämtliche Gemüse klein geschnitten vor ihr lag.

-.-

Nach dem Abendessen saß Kagezuki im Zimmer und versuchte betrübt einen Stift mit ihren Gedanken zum Schreiben zu bringen, doch der Stift zog nur wilde Striche aufs Papier. „Versuch es weiter, deine Kräfte sind erstmal etwas eingeschränkt, weil sie sich noch an die Umgebung gewöhnen müssen.", ermutigte Yumemika sie weiter, als sie das Geschehen im Laufe des Abends beobachtete. Kagezuki sah sie vom Schreibtisch heran. „Wie kann ich einen besseren Zugang zu meinen Kräften kriegen? Ich spüre, dass sie da ist, aber irgendwie kann ich sie nicht erreichen.", fragte Kagezuki und ließ den Stift sinken. Yumemika überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. „Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: ‚In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft.' Wenn das so ist, sollten wir meditieren und herausfinden, was deine Sorgen sind und die Blockade verursacht.", schlug Yumemika vor und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Kagezuki sie an und ließ dann dem fragenden Blick einer Neugierde weichen. „Meditierst du oft?", fragte Yumemika nach, als sich Kagezuki ihr gegenüber in den Schneidersitz setzte. „Bis jetzt nur im Unterricht. Aber ich habe nicht wirklich eine Erleuchtung oder Erleichterung empfunden.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Die Erleuchtung kommt auch nicht zu jedem, der sie erbittet, sondern zu dem, der sie verdient.", zitierte Yumemika die Worte ihres früheren Meisters. „Beginnen wir mit Atemübungen, bevor wir unseren Geist loslassen.", fuhr Yumemika fort und schloss die Augen. „Nachdem deine Atmung ruhiger geworden ist, stellst du dir vor, du stehst auf einer Treppe, wo vor dir noch ein langer Weg auf dich warten wird.", hallte Yumemikas Stimme in Kagezukis Kopf wieder. Kagezukis Atemzüge wurden allmählich langsamer, tiefer und länger, bis sie sich in einer Trance befand. Ihre Wahrnehmung von der Außenwelt wurde stumpfer, bis sie kaum etwas mehr wahrnahm. Sie sah, wie sie selbst auf einen verdunkelten Raum zu flog. Dann offenbarte sich vor ihr ein erhellter Pfad, der in der Ferne immer schmaler wurde und kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Als sie dem Ende des Weges entgegen sehen wollte, entdeckte sie Hikari viel größer als sie selbst, auf sie warten. Kagezuki lief den schmalen Pfad entlang, um ihrer Elfe näher zu kommen und ihre Worte zu hören, die Hikari ununterbrochen sagte. Doch als Kagezuki den Pfad weiter entlang lief, verdüsterte sich Hikaris Miene. Kagezuki wollte etwas ihrer Elfe nachrufen, als sie begann zu verblassen. Doch die Stimme versagte ihr, dann sah sie Michael und Christoph, wie sie ihr den Rücken zuwandten und davongingen. Kagezuki verspürte einen Schmerz in ihrem Inneren und fasste sich an die Brust.

Schweratmend wachte sie aus der Trance und beugte sich nach vorn, um leichter atmen zu können. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Yumemika besorgt. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass sich alle von mir abwenden werden.", erzählte Kagezuki und versuchte sich an weitere Details aus ihrer Vision zu erinnern. „Und wen hast du alles gesehen?", fragte Yumemika vorsichtig nach und überlegte, was das bedeuten könnte. „Nur Hikari, Michael und Christoph, aber sie wirkten irgendwie etwas enttäuscht.", flüsterte Kagezuki und richtete sich wieder auf. Yumemika nickte und wies auf die Uhrzeit. „Wir werden morgen herausfinden, was das zu bedeuten hat. Also mach dir keine Sorgen.", beruhigte Yumemika sie. Kagezuki nickte erschöpft und legte sich bald schlafen. Doch auch in ihrem Traum sah sie wie die anderen sich von ihr abwandten und wandte sich wild im Schlaf.

-.-

„Du bist eine richtige Schlafmütze.", lächelte Yumemika, als sie Kagezuki aufweckte. „Wieso? Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte Kagezuki mit schläfriger Stimme. „Zwar früh, aber ich hatte gedacht, du willst noch mal meditieren, bevor wir in die Schule gehen.", meinte Yumemika und half Kagezuki sich aufzusetzen. „Aber das ist viel zu anstrengend.", jammerte Kagezuki. „So ist das Leben nun mal.", entgegnete Yumemika mit beschwichtigender Stimme und setzte sie in den Schneidersitz. Yumemika legte den Kopf von Kagezuki behutsam in den Nacken, um ihre Stirn mit der Handfläche zu berühren. Das Nächste was Kagezuki mitbekam, war wie Yumemika in einem erhellten Raum neben ihr schwebte und sie in eine Richtung führte. Mit müden Augen sah Kagezuki einen Pfad, der unter ihren Füßen immer deutlichere Umrisse nahm. „In welche Richtung bist du das letzte Mal gegangen?", fragte Yumemika nach, als sie an eine Weggabelung kamen. Verwundert schaute Kagezuki sich um und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie das letzte Mal an eine Weggabelung kam. Dann sah sie einen Funken, der auf dem Weg herumschwirrte und wies Yumemika ihr zu folgen. Sie liefen den schmalen Pfad entlang, bis sie abseits vom Weg Michael und Christoph stehen sahen und anhielten. Fragend warf Kagezuki einen Blick auf Yumemika, die ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte. Mit zögerndem Blick ging Kagezuki auf die beiden zu und wollte sie ansprechen. Doch Michael sah sie verächtlich an und kehrte ihr bereits den Rücken zu. Dann wandte sie sich vorsichtig an Christoph, doch der sah ihr enttäuscht in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass dich nicht von ihrer Haltung abhalten mit ihnen zu reden. Sie sind deine Freunde und werden dich verstehen.", ermutigte Yumemika sie. Kagezuki schluckte schwer und wagte einen erneuten Versuch. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch nicht um Rat ersucht habe, als es mir wichtig war eure Meinung zu hören.", begann Kagezuki und war erleichtert, als sich Christophs Miene erhellte. „Ich werde mich bemühen mit euch gemeinsam ein besserer Magier zu werden.", fuhr Kagezuki fort. Michaels Haltung lockerte sich und er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Voller Freude fiel Kagezuki den beiden um den Hals und drückte ihre Freunde an sich. „Wir müssen weiter.", erinnerte Yumemika sie und sah zu, wie Kagezuki sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete. Kagezuki und Yumemika näherten sich allmählich dem Ende des Pfades, wo Hikari sie mit trauriger Miene erwartete. „Kann es vorkommen, dass man als Magier auch die Elfe vernachlässigen kann?", fragte Kagezuki im Flüsterton nach. Yumemika nickte unmerklich. „Aber darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. In dem Fall wird man immer zueinander finden, weil die beiden in der Magie voneinander abhängig sind.", erklärte Yumemika. Nachdenklich wandte sich Kagezuki zu Hikari. „Ich vermisse dich und ich brauche dich an meiner Seite. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, wenn ich dich vernachlässigt habe.", sagte Kagezuki und unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen. Hikari begann zu lächeln und flog in gewöhnter Größe auf Kagezuki zu. Kagezuki spürte wie ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen wurde. „Gut, wir werden erst nach der Schule überprüfen können, ob die Meditation was gebracht hat.", erkannte Yumemika und machte sich für die Schule fertig. Kagezuki nickte dankbar und fasste sich an die Brust, wo es sich nun leichter anfühlte.

-.-

Als Kagezuki am zweiten Schultag mit den anderen in der Pause saß, fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so unbehaglich, wie am Tag zuvor. „Und weißt du schon wer dein heimlicher Verehrer ist?", flüsterte sie Natsumi zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch sie lächelte schüchtern. „Aber ich glaube ich weiß wer es ist.", flüsterte sie zurück und strahlte fröhlich. „Bist du dir sicher oder vermutest du es nur?", unterbrach Takuto ihr geflüstertes Gespräch. Kagezuki schreckte herum und entdeckte Yumemika hinter ihm näher kommen. „Ich vermute es nur, aber es ist nicht tragisch, wenn ich mich irre.", gab Natsumi zu und lächelte offen in die Runde. „Also ich habe mit der Musiklehrerin gesprochen, sie sagt wir dürfen proben, aber der Raum muss so verlassen werden, wie wir ihn aufgefunden haben, sagte sie mit Nachdruck zu mir.", erklärte Yumemika und setzte sich zwischen Takuto und Kagezuki. Die anderen nickten aufmerksam, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Gesprächsthema zuwandten. Yuki erzählte Hikaru die neuesten Modetrends und den Tratsch aus allen Jugendzeitschriften und Satzuki erzählte Natsumi das Neueste, was unter den Mädchen der Schule Gesprächsthema war. Kagezuki wandte sich mit ihrem Gehör an Yumemika und Takuto, die geschäftig ein paar Sätze flüsterten. Dann erhob sich Takuto als einziger, verabschiedete sich von der Gruppe und verschwand. –**_Wann werden Michael und Christoph ihre Lehre beginnen?_**\- fragte Kagezuki nach, nachdem sie sah, wie Takuto ohne Tumult im Schulgebäude verschwand. –**_Sie haben schon angefangen. Sie präzisieren momentan ihre Sinne. Thomas und Christian haben momentan ein Auge auf ihre Fortschritte._**\- erklärte Yumemika und deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Baumkrone über ihnen. –**_Aber wieso werden wir nicht gemeinsam gelehrt? Ich meine, wir werden doch alle Wächter werden._**\- fragte Kagezuki irritiert nach. –**_Ihre Stärken liegen nicht in deinen. Dein Schwerpunkt muss daher anders gesetzt werden, als ihrer._**\- erklärte Yumemikas Stimmte zwischen Kagezukis Gedanken. „Also ist etwas zwischen dir und Takuto?", fragte Yuki erneut neugierig und kam näher, als sie merkte wie Takuto ihre Aufmerksamkeit suchte. Kagezuki schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Ich habe es euch gestern schon erzählt. Er ist nicht mein Typ, außerdem hat er Augen für jemand anderes. Da hätte ich keine Chancen.", erklärte Kagezuki. „Wer ist dann dein Typ, etwa einer von den Jungen, die mit dir neu dazugekommen sind?", hakte Yuki weiter nach. „Nein das auch nicht. Ich habe meinen Typ noch nicht gefunden.", sagte Kagezuki mit leichtem Nachdruck und beschwichtigte den Ton mit einem einfachen Lächeln, musste aber ihren Kopf schütteln, als sie an ihre Freunde dachte und etwas rot wurde. Natsumi zog Yuki an ihren Platz zurück und mahnte sie mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Der Schulgong ertönte zum Ende der Pause und die Mädchen erhoben sich und beklagten sich bereits über die nächste Stunde.

„Ich glaube es wird deine erste richtige Mathestunde oder? Soweit ich weiß, wird in der Magie kaum ein Zauber benötigt, der Zahlenformeln enthält.", erinnerte sich Yumemika im Flüsterton. Kagezuki zuckte die Schultern. „Ich frage mich immer noch, was man in den ganzen Fächern macht.", gab Kagezuki zurück und sah zum Baum zurück, in der Hoffnung Michael und Christoph beim herunterklettern zu beobachten. Unauffällig folgte Yumemika ihrem Blick. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie werden pünktlich erscheinen. Thomas und Christian sind dabei ihnen so unauffällig wie möglich Freiraum zu schaffen, um Magie wirken zu können.", vermutete Yumemika und zog Kagezuki am Arm weiter in die belebten Schulgänge. „Wirst du mir diese Magie auch beibringen?", fragte Kagezuki weiter. „In einem bestimmten Rahmen vielleicht, aber vorrübergehend wirst du erst lernen mit deinen Gedanken Magie zu wirken. Das wird dir mehr Freiraum ermöglichen.", erklärte Yumemika, als sie die Treppen raufgingen. „Wie zum Beispiel dich für andere unbemerkbar machen, um mal deine Ruhe haben zu können.", erklärte Yumemika und sah verwundert hinter sich. „Das müsst ihr aber noch üben.", sagte sie Bedacht im Flüsterton. Kagezuki sah ebenfalls nach hinten und entdeckte Christoph und Michael plötzlich hinter ihnen stehen. „Wir sind bereits dabei uns zu verbessern.", gab Michael zurück. „Halte dich bitte zurück Yumemika, ihr müsst beim nächsten Mal aufpassen, ihr seid noch nicht in der Lage Erinnerungen zu manipulieren. Da wäre es wirklich besser sich erstmals auf die Toilette zu teleportieren.", warf Christian ein und kam näher. „Beim nächsten Mal werden wir es versuchen.", beschwichtigte Christoph. Michael warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. „Also dann bis später.", wandte Yumemika sich wieder an Kagezuki, als sie gerade in die Klasse kamen. „Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Kagezuki irritiert. „Natsumi und ich besuchen einen anderen Kurs. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, die anderen sind ja auch hier.", beschwichtigte Yumemika, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ in Begleitung Natsumis das Klassenzimmer, während andere Schüler herein gestürzt kamen.

„Du musst die neue Verehrerin von Takuto sein.", sagte eine freundliche Stimme. Überrascht drehte Kagezuki sich um und entdeckte auf Natsumis Sitzplatz einen mittelmäßig gebauten Jungen mit strubbeligen Haaren, der zu ihr auf grinste. „Nein, ich bin nicht seine Verehrerin und auch nicht seine Freundin. Ich kenne ihn ja kaum, er scheint nur ein guter Freund von Yumemika zu sein. Außerdem kann das nicht ganz stimmen, wenn er immer wieder meine Anwesenheit sucht und nicht anders rum.", entgegnete Kagezuki und setzte sich hin. „Glück für mich, hast du nach der Schule schon etwas vor?", fragte der Junge ganz nebenbei und grinste weiter, woraufhin Kagezuki sofort nickte. „Sie spielt nicht in deiner Liga, Gaito. Also vergiss es gleich mal wieder.", warnte Christians Stimme ihn vor weiteren Dummheiten. Spielend genervt drehte der Junge sich um und wandte sich an Christian, noch bevor der Junge etwas sagen konnte, betrat der Lehrer die Klasse und der sämtliche Lärm verstummte mit einem Schlag. Doch Kagezuki spürte immer noch Michaels wütenden Blick, welcher auf ihren Tischnachbar gerichtet war, seitdem dieser sie angesprochen hatte. „Wir werden direkt an letzte Stunde anknüpfen. Wer kann mir sagen, was das Ergebnis dieser Gleichung war?", fragte der Lehrer mit kräftiger Stimme, in der Kagezuki eine irritierte Schwingung wahrnahm. Der Mann schien etwas älter zu wirken als er wirklich war mit seinen dunklen Haaren und dem ernsten Blick in seinen grünen Augen. „Die Neuen wollen bestimmt mal ihr Glück versuchen.", sagte einer in der Klasse hämisch. Die Schüler in der Klasse richteten einen erwartungsvollen Blick auf Michael, Christoph und Kagezuki. Der Lehrer schien erst jetzt in diesem Moment die unbekannten Gesichter zu bemerken und winkte Kagezuki an die Tafel. Nachgiebig stand Kagezuki auf und ging an die Tafel, nicht ohne einen gründlichen Blick durch die Klasse zu werfen und ein Mädchen in der vorderen Reihe mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu sehen. „Wenn du etwas nicht verstehst, kannst du auch die Klasse fragen.", versuchte der Lehrer sie zu ermutigen. Seufzend wandte Kagezuki ihren Blick von dem grinsenden Mädchen ab und starrte ahnungslos an die Tafel und versuchte aus den Ziffern den Sinn zu lesen. Unbewusst nahm sie ein Stück Kreide und begann ähnliche Ziffern an die Tafel zu schmieren. Verwundert über sich selbst, legte sie die Kreide wieder hin und trat zur Seite, sodass die Klasse sich das Ergebnis betrachten konnte. Der Lehrer, welcher an den Fenstern stand und sie beobachtete, nickte zufriedenstellend und fragte: „Wie kommst du darauf?" Kagezuki zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal was ich geschrieben habe.", gab sie zu und die Klasse brach in Gelächter aus. Nur das Mädchen mit dem Grinsen sah sie verächtlich an. „Nun gut, es ist zumindest richtig, du kannst dich wieder hinsetzen, Kagezuki.", sagte der Lehrer. Kagezuki nickte nur, warf dem Mädchen mit dem verächtlichen Blick einen prüfenden Blick zu und setzte sich wieder hin. „Beeindruckend, kannst du mir das erklären?", fragte Gaito grinsend. Entgeistert sah Kagezuki ihn an. „Wie schon gesagt, ich weiß nicht mal was ich da geschrieben habe.", gab Kagezuki zurück und versuchte ihn für den Rest der Stunde zu ignorieren. „Dann macht ihr jetzt die Aufgaben in eurem Buch.", sagte der Lehrer und begann in der Klasse rumzugehen, um einigen Schülern zu helfen. „Kann ich mit in dein Buch sehen?", fragte Gaito und sah sie von der Seite her an. Stumm legte Kagezuki das Buch in die Mitte und schlug ihr Heft auf. –**_Ich weiß doch nicht mal, was ich hier mache._**\- dachte Kagezuki niedergeschlagen und sah sich in der Klasse um. Der Lehrer stand neben Yuki und unterhielt sich mit ihr, was jedoch nicht so aussah, als würde sie die Anweisungen des Lehrers befolgen. Widerwillig betrachtete Kagezuki wieder die Aufgaben im Buch. Die Buchstaben auf der Seite begangen ihre Position zu ändern und blieben dann in einer Reihenfolge stehen, die Kagezuki ohne Probleme lesen konnte. Mit schwerem Atem begann Kagezuki die Aufgaben zu lösen.

„Wie kommst du auf dieses Ergebnis?", fragte Gaito zum wiederholten Mal. Kagezuki schaute gedankenverloren auf. „Wieso? Ist es falsch?", fragte Kagezuki irritiert nach. „Nein, aber diesen Lösungsweg hatten wir noch nicht besprochen. Wer hat dir denn erklärt, dass du das so machen kannst?", fragte der Lehrer neben ihr und betrachtete sich die Aufgaben näher. „Ehm, Yumemika, aber ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was ich da mache.", stotterte Kagezuki und wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion des Lehrers. Der Mann nickte nur, lächelte zufrieden und ging weiter. „Ich bin dann fertig.", gab Kagezuki zu und schob Gaito ihr Buch ganz hin, um sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen ohne vom Lehrer bemerkt zu werden. Zum Ende der Stunde drehte Satzuki sich zu ihr um, um die Ergebnisse zu vergleichen, bis sie Kagezukis Zeichnung in ihrem Heft entdeckte.

„Der Ort ist aber schön, wo ist das?", fragte sie beeindruckt. „Meine alte Schule liegt etwas abseits. Es war ein Internat.", erklärte Kagezuki und legte die Skizze auf Seite. Der Gong zum Ende des Tages ertönte und die Kinder ließen erleichtert die Schultern sinken.

„Willst du mit zur Probe kommen?", fragte Satzuki, während sie ihre Sachen packte. Kagezuki nickte begeistert. „Aber was ist mit Michael und Christoph?", fragte Kagezuki dann nach, als sie sich zu ihren Freunden wandte. „Wir gehen mit Thomas und Christian schon mal nach Hause, also bis später.", entgegnete Christoph lächelnd und lief den anderen nach. Schulterzuckend nahm Kagezuki ihre Tasche und folgte Satzuki und Yuki in einen anderen Teil der Schule. „Spielst du auch ein Instrument?", fragte Satzuki und ging weiter voraus. Kagezuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin musikalisch nicht veranlagt.", erklärte Kagezuki und sah zu, wie Satzuki in der ersten Etage eine der Türen öffnete und eintrat. „Schön dich wiederzusehen.", begrüßte Hikaru sie herzlich, als sie den Raum betrat. Kagezuki lächelte freundlich und ging auf das Mädchen zu. „Ich hoffe, ich störe euch nicht.", entgegnete Kagezuki. „Rede keinen Quatsch, wir haben gerne Zuhörer.", lächelte Hikaru. „Hast du dich denn schon an deine Konkurrenz gewöhnt?", grinste sie vergnügt. „Welche Konkurrenz? Ich sagte doch schon das ich nicht an Takuto interessiert bin.", antwortete Kagezuki und lächelte munter, als Yumemika durch die Tür kam. „Das ist keiner aus der Gruppe. Ich meinte Michael und Christoph haben bei den meisten Mädchen aus den unteren Klassen Aufsehen erweckt.", lachte Hikaru. „Stimmt, die beiden stehen direkt hinter Takuto und den anderen.", bestätigte Yumemika und begann ihr Mikrofon aufzubauen. „Es ist kaum einer im Gebäude, also stört es keinen, wenn wir etwas lauter spielen.", meinte Hikaru und begann ebenfalls die Lautsprecher für ihren Bass aufzubauen. „Welches Lied wollt ihr heute spielen?", fragte Yumemika, während sie einen letzten Schluck aus ihrer Flasche nahm. Die Mädchen diskutierten aufgeregt, während Kagezuki sich weiter in der Klasse umsah. Neben der Tafel stand auf der Fensterseite ein geschlossener Flügel und sie stellte sich vor, wie jemand eine beruhigende Melodie darauf spielte. Dann sah sie sich weiter in der Klasse um und entdeckte dass auch in diesem Raum Tischreihen standen. –**_Du kannst doch etwas üben, während wir proben._**\- schlug Yumemika vor. Kagezuki sah zur Gruppe zurück und beobachtete wie Yumemika ihr zu zwinkerte und begann zu singen. Gedankenverloren sah Kagezuki aus dem Fenster, bis sie Takuto mit ein paar anderen Jungen Basketball spielen sah. Inmitten der Jungen erkannte Kagezuki auch Gaito, der auf dem Feld stand und zu ihr aufsah. „Wie geht's denn?", schrie er und winkte mit weiten Armen. Genervt wandte Kagezuki den Blick ab und sah zufriedenstellend zur Band.

Kurz nachdem die Mädchen das erste Lied zu Ende gespielt hatten, wandte Kagezuki sich an Yumemika und meinte, sie wollte durchs Gebäude schlendern. Kagezuki winkte ihnen nach, als sie den Raum verließ und auf die Treppen zuging. „Was hast du denn jetzt vor?", fragte Hikaris Stimme und tauchte neben ihr auf. „Ich weiß nicht, Yumemika meinte ich sollte etwas üben und meine magischen Fähigkeiten erweitern.", entgegnete Kagezuki nachdenklich. „Aber wo willst du denn üben?", fragte Hikari besorgt. „Hikaru meinte eben das keiner im Gebäude ist, also könnte ich entweder in eine der Klassen oder auf dem Dach üben.", schlug Kagezuki vor. Hikari nickte nur und folgte Kagezuki über die Flure. Kagezuki blieb vor einer Klasse stehen, deren Tür abgeschlossen war. Sie legte die Hand auf den Türknopf und öffnete unbeirrt die Tür. Das erste was Kagezuki in der Klasse entdeckte, war ein geschlossener Flügel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür. „Wie nannten sie die Gegenstände, mit denen sie Musik spielen?", fragte Hikari und betrachtete sich den Flügel aus der Nähe. „Instrumente, aber es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Instrumenten.", erinnerte sich Kagezuki und stellte sich wieder vor, wie jemand eine beruhigende Melodie darauf spielte. Allmählich begann der Flügel von selbst eine Melodie zu spielen und erfüllte den Raum mit wohltuenden Tönen. Kagezuki konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Melodie, bis sie selbst unbewusst anfing mitzusingen. Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete Kagezuki mit ihren Sinnen vorsichtig den Raum ab. -**_Da ist jemand auf dem Dach und hört mir zu._**\- dachte Kagezuki, als sie sich an den Flügel setzte. „Wirklich schade, dass ich selbst nicht spielen kann.", murmelte Kagezuki und sah zu wie Hikari sich von der Melodie leiten ließ. „Aber du kannst doch spielen.", entgegnete Hikari und ließ sich auf dem Flügel nieder. „Ja, aber das auch nur, weil ich mir die Melodie vorstelle und etwas Magie wirke.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Ich wette mit dir, dass du mit der Zeit auch lernen wirst ohne Magie ein Instrument zu spielen.", munterte Hikari sie auf. Kagezuki schüttelte den Kopf. „Soweit kommt es noch, das ich ein Instrument lernen muss, um Magie wirken zu können.", gab Kagezuki zurück.

„Warum nicht? Es gibt eine Magie, die nur durch Musik gewirkt werden kann.", erklärte jemand von der Tür und unterbrach Kagezukis Spiel. Überrascht sah Kagezuki auf und entdeckte Christian in der Tür stehen. „Ich habe gedacht, dass ihr bereits zu Hause seid.", entgegnete Kagezuki und erhob sich vom Flügel. „Waren wir auch, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, das ich Yumemika heute Morgen versprochen hatte, sie von der Probe abzuholen.", erklärte Christian und winkte Kagezuki in den Flur zurück. „Was hast du denn hier allein gemacht?", fragte Christian auf dem Weg zum Proberaum. „Yumemika hat vorgeschlagen das ich etwas üben könnte, bevor ich mich bei der Probe langweile.", erzählte Kagezuki. „Hast du denn schon Fortschritte machen können?", erkundigte er sich weiter. „Das kann ich selbst nicht wirklich beurteilen. Was ist mit den anderen? Tun sie sich schwer damit euch Gehör zu schenken?", fragte Kagezuki nach. „Kann man manchmal meinen, aber ich kann sie verstehen. Außerdem sind sie für den Anfang nicht schlechter, als wir damals angefangen haben.", erinnerte sich Christian. „Habt ihr euch auf dem Weg hierhin getroffen?", lächelte Yumemika, als die beiden in den Proberaum kamen. Christian nickte und winkte den anderen zu. „Wie lange wollt ihr noch proben?", wandte er sich wieder an Yumemika. „Wir haben eben besprochen, ob wir noch mal ins Eiscafé gehen wollen.", meinte Yumemika achselzuckend. „Also ich habe nichts gegen einen Eisbecher einzuwenden.", warf Kagezuki ein. Yumemika lachte auf und nickte. „Dann wollen wir mal los.", erwiderte Satzuki und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

-.-

„Was darf es denn heute sein?", fragte Shizuka und lächelte freundlich, als sie sich zwischen die Tische auf die Gruppe zu manövrierte. „Ich will einen Schokoladenbecher.", sagte Satzuki gleich ohne auf die Karte zu sehen. Shizuka lächelte in die Runde. „Zwei Karamell Macchiato.", sagte Yumemika und sah fragend zu Christian rüber, der als einziger Junge zwischen den Mädchen saß. „Für mich einen wie immer.", meinte Christian nur und sah zu, wie Shizuka davon ging. Christian bemerkte Yumemikas fragwürdigen Blick beschwichtigte dies jedoch mit einem Lächeln. Kagezuki grinste wieder in die Runde und beobachtete, wie sich die meisten in gewohnter Gruppe geschäftig unterhielten. Doch ihr Blick konzentrierte sich mehr auf das Geschehen zwischen Yumemika und Christian, die sich in einem vertrauten Ton unterhielten. „Was sind Michael und Christoph denn für ein Typ?", fragte Yuki zum wiederholten Mal und wartete geduldig eine Antwort ab. „Also in meiner Gegenwart sind sie vor allem besonnen, sie kennen mich und kennen wahrscheinlich auch meine Reaktionen, aber mehr kann ich auch nicht sagen.", gab Kagezuki zu und hoffte das Yuki bald nachgeben würde, wenn sie ihr etwas erzählte. „Haben sie denn nie irgendetwas gemacht, was gegen ihren Charakter spricht, um zum Beispiel ein Mädchen zu beeindrucken?", fragte Yuki weiter nach und beugte sich über den Tisch, um Kagezuki in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich bitte dich Yuki, es gibt wichtigere Sachen als nur Jungen.", meinte Satzuki und lächelte vor Freude, als Shizuka mit ihrer Bestellung kam. Keiner merkte wie Kagezuki erleichtert aufatmete als Satzuki Einwände mit dem Thema hatte. „Sag mir nicht dass dir Essen wichtiger ist, als ein Junge.", gab Yuki zurück und nahm grinsend ihren Eisbecher entgegen. „Ich bin mit Essen weit aus zufriedener, als mit einem Jungen. Die meisten sind einfach unmöglich, oder nenn mir einen Jungen in unserem Alter, der vernünftig handelt, bis auf Christian jetzt.", erwiderte Satzuki und warf theatralisch die Arme in die Höhe. „Also ich kann verstehen, was du meinst, aber es gibt auch viele Ausnahmen und wenn dir die Jungen in unserem Alter zu kindisch sind, halt dich eben an die älteren.", zuckte Yuki die Schultern. „Ich glaube dir wird nicht bewusst, dass nicht alle in deinem Alter bereits daran denken etwas Festes eingehen zu wollen.", erinnerte Natsumi sie. „Dann bin ich halt etwas frühreif.", sagte Yuki und zog die Nase hoch. „Das nennt man nicht frühreif, sondern fanatisch. Du hast eindeutig ein paar zu viele Mangas gelesen.", pflichtete Yumemika ihr bei. „Und ihr seid nicht frühreif? Ihr seid immer gemeinsam unterwegs. So ein typisches Paar.", entgegnete Yuki und zog eine fragwürdige Augenbraue hoch. „Etwas Zeit mit einander zu verbringen bringt noch lange keinen um. Außerdem sind wir kein Paar.", warf Christian zu seiner Verteidigung ein und zog unbemerkt seinen Arm, welchen er um Yumemika gelegt hatte, zurück.

Kagezuki spürte in diesem Moment eine massive Veränderung auf der Gefühlsebene, als hätte sie selbst eine bittere Enttäuschung erfahren. Irritiert schaute Kagezuki in die lachenden Gesichter und spürte wie die Enttäuschung von Frust verschluckt wurde. Auch die Atmosphäre am Tisch wurde für einen kurzen Moment düster, was jeder mitbekommen hatte, da kurz ein betretendes Schweigen herrschte. –**_Vielleicht habe ich mir das auch nur eingebildet._**\- dachte Kagezuki kopfschüttelnd und rührte in dem Macchiato, den Yumemika für sie mit bestellt hatte. „Dann wechseln wir eben das Thema. Wisst ihr schon das Neueste? Frau Fujuka will demnächst eine Klassenfahrt mit uns machen. Das Ziel ist noch unklar, aber das Datum steht bereits fest, habe ich gehört.", erzählte Yuki stolz und schob sich etwas Eis in den Mund.

Die Augen am Tisch, die zuvor eine große Sorge in sich hatten, erfüllten sich nun mit Neugier. „Ich würde liebend gerne an den Strand fahren. Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als wir das letzte Mal schwimmen waren.", schwelgte Hikaru in Erinnerung. „Ich will viel lieber zu den Quellen und mich richtig entspannen, bevor wir alle Prüfungen schreiben müssen.", wünschte sich Natsumi stattdessen. „Wollen wir erst abwarten, ob Frau Fujuka nicht selbst das Ziel schon ausgesucht hat. Außerdem steht noch nicht wirklich fest, ob wir fahren und mit wem wir fahren.", sagte Yumemika sachlich um nicht zu viel Hoffnung zu geben. „Warum sollten wir nicht fahren dürfen? Izumi hat schon viel erlaubt, solange die Leistungen entsprechend waren.", warf Satzuki ein. „Ich versteh nicht ganz was an einer Klassenfahrt so besonders sein soll.", gab Kagezuki zu. Eine nach der anderen sahen sie aufmerksam an. „Auf welche Schule bist du denn vorher gegangen? Jede Schule macht Klassenfahrten.", fragte Yuki verblüfft. „Unser Campus liegt direkt auf einer Landfläche und wir haben keine solchen Unterrichtszeiten wie ihr.", erklärte Kagezuki. „Also bei uns waren nicht alle Unterrichtsfächer Pflichtstunden.", kürzte sie weiter ab und versuchte sachlich zu gucken. „Das ist aber ein seltsames Schulsystem. Ich habe davon noch gar nichts gehört.", meinte Natsumi nachdenklich. „Es wird auch nur an ganz wenigen Schulen ausprobiert, aber dieses Schulsystem sollte eigentlich für Studiengänge eingeführt werden. Nur dann hat man angenommen, dass die Schüler aus der Mittelstufe bessere Versuchskaninchen sind, als die Studenten.", setzte Yumemika die anderen in Kenntnis, um Kagezuki zu helfen. Die anderen nickten beeindruckt und kamen allmählich zum Thema zurück. „Eine Klassenfahrt ist wie ein verlängerter Schulausflug, meist bis zu fünf Tagen.", erklärte Natsumi und lächelte warm. „Wir sehen uns die Sehenswürdigkeiten an diesem Ort an, machen aber keinen Unterricht, wie in der Schule.", fuhr Satzuki fort. „Und wenn die schulische Veranstaltung gelaufen ist, haben wir den Rest des Tages frei und können dann unseren Interessen nachgehen.", fügte Hikaru hinzu. Kagezuki lächelte erfreut. „Und macht ihr öfters eine Klassenfahrt?", fragte sie fröhlich nach. Yuki zuckte die Achseln. „In der Regel machen wir jährlich eine.", erinnerte sie sich und seufzte, als sie mit ihrem Eisbecher fertig wurde. Kagezuki sah zu Yumemika und Christian rüber, die die ganze Zeit kaum etwas sagten. Wieder spürte Kagezuki eine Welle von Traurigkeit von den beiden und wunderte sich über ihre lächelnden Mienen. „Wir sollten langsam gehen, es wird noch spät.", meinte Christian mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Yumemika winkte Shizuka zu, um zu zahlen. „Also dann bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich Kagezuki von den anderen, als sie das Eiscafé verließen und winkte ihnen nach.

Bedrückt sah Kagezuki zu Yumemika, die gedankenverloren den Blick starr auf den Weg hielt. Christian ging besorgt wenige Meter hinter ihnen her und beobachtete Yumemika mit wachsamen Augen. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Kagezuki flüsternd nach. Yumemika blickte irritiert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.", beschwichtige Yumemika mit einem Lächeln und sah kurz zu Christian. „Wie weit kannst du die Dinge in deiner Umgebung schon beeinflussen?", fragte Yumemika um das Thema zu ändern. Kagezuki schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. „Überhaupt nicht weit. Ich habe es nur geschafft ein Flügel zum Spielen zu kriegen.", erklärte Kagezuki. „Das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Wollen wir gleich doch mal sehen, wie gut du einen Stift dirigieren kannst.", grinste Yumemika und war froh bald zu Hause zu sein. Kagezuki nickte und sah noch mal zu Christian, der immer noch hinter ihnen her ging.

-.-

Nach dem Abendessen schlossen die Mädchen sich in Yumemikas Zimmer ein, um ungestört zu bleiben. „Konzentrier dich auf den Stift und schreib deine Gedanken auf.", wies Yumemika sie an und sah sie von ihrem Bett heran. Kagezuki sah zu dem Stift und Papier das auf dem Tisch vor ihr lag und atmete tief ein, um ihre Konzentration zu steigern. Erst tat sich nichts, doch dann war es so, als würde der Stift zum Leben erwachen und tanzte auf dem Papier herum. Nachdem der Stift wieder neben dem Papier lag, erhob sich Yumemika vom Bett und trat an den Schreibtisch, um zu sehen was Kagezuki geschrieben hatte. Skeptisch sah sie Kagezuki von der Seite an. „Warum denn so neugierig? Da war nichts heute Nachmittag.", meinte Yumemika und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich doch nicht geirrt haben, ich habe deutliche Schwingungen gespürt. Und die anderen haben auch gemerkt, dass ihr euch plötzlich anders verhalten habt.", gab Kagezuki zurück. „Hast du aber. Auch wenn du dich nicht geirrt haben solltest, was die Schwingungen angeht, kamen die bestimmt nicht von mir oder Christian.", sagte Yumemika in einem herrschend ruhigem Ton.

Irritiert sah Kagezuki sie an und versuchte das zu verarbeiten, was sie eben gehört hatte. Auch Yumemika begann tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen um sich zu fassen. „Empfindest du denn etwas für ihn?", fragte Kagezuki nachdem ein Moment Stille im Raum herrschte. Yumemika schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten uns eher auf deine Ausbildung konzentrieren als auf meine Probleme.", sagte Yumemika wieder gefangen. Kagezuki sah sie entrüstet an. „Du kannst nicht einfach vor etwas weglaufen, was du nicht verstehst.", sagte Kagezuki lauter als beabsichtigt. Yumemika sah sie ruhig an, doch in ihren Augen blitzte Wut auf, die sie versuchte zu unterdrücken. „Meine Probleme gehen dich erstens nichts an. Außerdem laufe ich nicht weg, ich warte ab, er war es, der es abgestritten hat und nicht ich. Und deine Magieausbildung sollte momentan etwas sein worum du dir mehr Sorgen machen solltest.", sagte Yumemika ruhig doch eindringlich. Mit der nächsten Handbewegung Yumemikas, verblassten die Farben und Umrisse des Zimmers und Kagezuki begann zu fallen. Die bedrückte Atmosphäre aus dem Zimmer wich einer kalten Nachtluft, die Kagezuki den Atem nahm.

Panisch starrte Kagezuki in die Schwärze der Nacht und versuchte Magie zu wirken, bevor sie schmerzhaft irgendwo auf landen würde. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", schrie Hikari und fing Kagezuki in einer Blase auf, die ihre Geschwindigkeit milderte. Entsetzt sah Kagezuki sich um und schnappte erleichtert nach Luft. Hikari nahm auf ihrer Schulter Gestalt an und warf einen wütenden Blick auf eine sich nähernde Figur. Fellina kam mit vielsagendem Blick auf sie zugeflogen. „Ich glaube dein Partner ist momentan nicht ganz bei Sinnen, das hätte schlimm enden können.", wählte Hikari ihre Worte mit Bedacht. „Ich habe keinen Grund an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu zweifeln.", entgegnete Fellina und trat ungehindert in die Blase ein. Hikari funkelte sie entrüstet an und wählte ihre Worte weiterhin mit Bedacht. „Ihre Einschätzung gegenüber Kagezuki scheinen nur leider nicht ganz der Realität entsprechend." „Vielleicht irren wir uns beide. Warum prüfen wir das nicht, nachdem wir landen?", schlug Fellina vor und verschwand in der nächsten Sekunde. Kagezuki sah ihre Elfe beängstigt an. „Was wird jetzt passieren?", fragte sie flüsternd. „Eventuell ein kurzer Kampf, um deine Kräfte besser einzuschätzen.", vermutete Hikari. „Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen dich gegen sie zu behaupten. Aber ich kann dich zumindest verteidigen.", sagte Hikari und versuchte zu lächeln.

Durch die Blase sah Kagezuki, wie allmählich eine Wiese unter ihren Füßen sichtbar wurde. Nicht weit davon stand Yumemika und wartete auf sie. „Leih mir deine Kraft.", flüsterte Kagezuki, als die Blase begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Hikari nickte und verschwand als eine Leuchtkugel in Kagezukis Brust, wodurch sich ihre Haarfarbe von einem schokoladenbraun in ein karamellbraun änderten, genau wie ihre Augenfarbe. „Ich werde dich mit ein paar Zaubern angreifen, deine Aufgabe wird es sein, entweder auszuweichen oder dich zu verteidigen.", erklärte Yumemika und hielt bereits eine Energiekugel wurfbereit in der Hand. Kagezuki wartete die nächste Bewegung ab, bevor sie in Deckung sprang. Eine Kugel nach der anderen flog knapp an Kagezuki vorbei und streifte leicht ihre Kleidung, als plötzlich ein Strauch ihren Weg versperrte, verfing sie sich in den Zweigen. –**_Versuch dich zu befreien!_**\- erklang Hikaris Stimme zwischen ihren Gedanken, als Kagezuki verzweifelt versuchte sich los zu reisen. Kagezuki kreischte auf und Wellen von Energie gingen von ihr aus. Die Energie ließ die Zweige um sie herum verwelken. Yumemika tauchte vor ihr auf und warf eine weitere Energiekugel auf sie. So schnell sie konnte, riss Kagezuki die Hände in die Höhe und zog ein Schild aus Pflanzen um sich. „Du hältst dich gut.", sagte Yumemika und ließ die Hände sinken. Kagezuki nahm vorsichtig die Hände runter. Yumemika lächelte ihr zu und hielt ihr eine versöhnliche Hand hin.

„Sagen wir für jetzt einfach, das wir uns auf deine Ausbildung konzentrieren.", schlug Yumemika vor. Kagezuki nickte nur und ließ sich aus dem Strauch herausziehen. „Willst du sehen, wie sich die anderen entwickelt haben?", fragte Yumemika und zeigte in einer Richtung aus der seltsame Schreie kamen. „Wo sind wir denn eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Kagezuki, während sie Yumemika folgte. „Ich glaube am einfachsten erkläre ich es dir, wenn ich sage, wir sind in einem Traum.", sagte Yumemika. „Hier bist du in der Lage viel einfacher Magie zu wirken als in der Realität. Allerdings trägst du die Wunden mit dir die du dir hier holst.", fuhr sie fort und demonstrierte mit einer Handbewegung, wie leicht sie eine Flamme heraufbeschwor. „Ein Glück ist aber auch das die Narben verblassen werden.", flüsterte Yumemika und zog ein weites Stück Stoff hervor. „Die Jungen wollen nicht, dass wir sehen, wie sie sich entwickeln, weswegen es hier auch so dunkel ist. Aber sie machen beide gute Fortschritte.", erklärte Yumemika im Flüsterton. Kagezuki nahm den Stoff entgegen und streifte sich den über.

„Sei leise damit sie uns nicht bemerken.", flüsterte Yumemika und führte sie an eine Mauer, hinter der die Schreie immer lauter wurden. „Sie trainieren Elementarkämpfe und taktische Übungen. Die beiden sollen auch lernen, dass man durch Kampf allein nicht weiter kommen wird. Momentan sind sie erst beim Element Erde.", dachte Yumemika und beobachtete wie Michael und Christoph Übungen vollzogen, um die Erde zu bändigen. „Willst du dich zu ihnen gesellen und trainieren?", fragte Yumemika und sah Kagezuki erwartungsvoll von der Seite an. „Die scheinen sehr viel weiter zu sein, als ich. Wenn ich jetzt mit ihnen trainieren würde, würde ich sie nur aufhalten.", gab Kagezuki zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, diese Übungen wirst du in null Komma nichts perfektionieren. Die Bewegungen sind nicht schwer.", entgegnete Yumemika, nahm Kagezuki am Handgelenk und schmolz durch die Mauer zu den anderen.

Kagezuki hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt Einspruch zu geben, da sie bereits im nächsten Moment neben Michael und Christoph stand, die sie verwundert ansahen. Obwohl nirgendwo ein Lichtstrahl war, konnte Kagezuki die Umrisse ihrer Freunde genau erkennen. „Lasst euch nicht von Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken, führt eure Übungen fort.", hallte Christians Stimme kräftig wieder. Unbeirrt führten die beiden ihre Bewegungsabläufe fort. Hilflos sah Kagezuki zu Yumemika, die von Thomas und Christian wütende Blicke zugeworfen bekam. Yumemika ermutigte sie mit einem Lächeln, die Bewegungen der anderen nachzuahmen und ignorierte ihre Freunde. Nach einer Weile während die drei mit den Übungen fort fuhren, begangen sich die Steine, welche sich hinter den drei Beobachter befanden zu bewegen. Yumemika lächelte zufrieden und gähnte vor Müdigkeit auf.

„Ich denke das reicht für heute. Ihr könnt euch jetzt ausruhen gehen, in ein paar Stunden fängt die Schule wieder an.", ließ Thomas sie die Übungen beenden. Erschöpft gingen Michael, Christoph und Kagezuki in die Knie, während Yumemika mit Christian und Thomas diskutierten. „Wie lange macht ihr schon diese Übungen?", fragte Kagezuki keuchend nach. „Die letzten Tage haben wir angefangen nur noch solche Übungen zu machen, aber ich spüre keinerlei Veränderung in mir.", gab Michael zu. Kagezuki legte sich mit dem Rücken auf das kühle Gras und ließ die Kälte ihre Erschöpfung mildern. „Was habt ihr denn hier gemacht?", fragte Christoph neugierig, nachdem er wieder ruhig atmen konnte. „Ich habe mich etwas in Verteidigung geübt, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass Yumemika doch beängstigend sein kann.", erzählte Kagezuki. „Das glaube ich dir. Christian und Thomas sind auch strenger als sie aussehen.", pflichtete Michael ihr bei.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen :) Ich werde versuchen, bald wieder ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Leute,**

**es tut mir schrecklich Leid, das ich solange nicht aktiv war :(**

**Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel möglichst zeitnah hochzuladen :)**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über jeden Kommentar :) **

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schmerzten Kagezuki die Muskeln, als sie versuchte aufzustehen. „Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Yumemika nach und grinste in sich hinein. „Wenn du Schmerzen wegzaubern kannst, wäre das sehr hilfreich.", meinte Kagezuki und blieb auf der Matratze liegen. Yumemika zuckte die Schultern, sie kniete sich neben sie und fuhr mit einer leuchtenden Hand über ihren Körper und Kagezuki spürte wie die Schmerzen allmählich nach ließen. „Irgendwann wirst du dich an die Schmerzen gewöhnen müssen.", entgegnete Yumemika und half Kagezuki auf. „Bis dahin wird noch sehr viel Zeit vergehen müssen. Diese Schmerzen sind ja kaum auszuhalten.", stöhnte Kagezuki und bedankte sich. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich. Das war erst der Anfang für die Erdbändigung und bis du Portale öffnen kannst, musst du alle Elemente beherrschen. Es gibt allerdings auch die Möglichkeit das du den Zauber lernst, der Schmerzen lindert.", erinnerte Yumemika sie. Kagezuki seufzte. „Dann bring mir diesen Zauber als erstes bei.", dachte Kagezuki. „Das geht nicht, Wächter sind nicht in der Lage mit einem Zauber sich selbst zu heilen. Dafür ist ihre Regenerationszeit kürzer als bei anderen. Und Schmerzen lindern ist momentan noch zu schwer für dich.", erklärte Yumemika. „Dann werde ich vor Schmerzen sterben, bevor ich überhaupt Fortschritte machen kann.", weinte Kagezuki. „Ach Quatsch, die Schmerzen werden vergehen.", lachte Yumemika und erhob sich aus der Hocke. „Wir sind etwas in Eile, die Jungs sind schon mal weg, weil sie heute Aufräumdienst haben.", erklärte Yumemika, während sie Kagezuki mit der nächsten Handbewegung die Kleider wechselte. „Du hast gerade noch genug Zeit um zu frühstücken.", meinte Yumemika mit Blick auf die Uhr und scheuchte Kagezuki aus dem Zimmer. „Hast du wenigstens die Bewegungen verinnerlicht?", erkundigte sich Yumemika, während sie Kagezuki beim Essen beobachtete. Kagezuki überlegte eine Weile und versuchte sich zu erinnern. „Nicht ganz, die Figuren wirkten so unvollständig, sodass es mir schwer fällt, mich überhaupt zu erinnern.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Das kenn ich, aber wenn du die Figuren kannst, kannst du auch viel besser die Elemente beherrschen und in Notsituationen gibt es immer ein oder zwei Elemente, die dir weiter helfen.", erzählte Yumemika verständnisvoll. Kagezuki nickte nur, als sie verträumt auf die Uhr schaute. „Wir müssen los.", bemerkte Yumemika und hievte ihre Tasche über die Schulter.

„Wann hast du eigentlich deine Magieausbildung abgeschlossen?", fragte Kagezuki, als sie das Haus verließen. „Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr. Kann vor zwei Monaten gewesen sein oder vor sechs. Es ist jeden Tag so viel passiert, seitdem ich Wächterin geworden bin, da habe ich es vergessen. Allerdings gibt es wirklich Wächter, die kein Zeitgefühl haben.", fügte Yumemika hinzu. Kagezuki schaute sie irritiert von der Seite an. „Wie macht sich das bemerkbar, dass man kein Zeitgefühl mehr hat?", fragte sie ungläubig nach. Yumemika zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, ab einem gewissen Standpunkt von Magiegebrauch hört der Körper auf zu altern, das heißt letzten Endes für sie, das sie fast unsterblich sind und erst dann den Lauf der Zeit in sich aufnehmen, wenn sie alle ihre Kräfte aufgebracht haben oder sie übertragen ihren Geist auf einen Gegenstand und leben als gestaltlose Wesen weiter.", murmelte Yumemika. „Haben denn schon viele dieses Stadium erreicht?", fragte Kagezuki weiter. „Ich denke nicht. Also es gibt wirklich viele ausgezeichnete Magier, aber auf keinen oder kaum einen würde das zutreffen, den ich kenne. Wobei man wirklich ein Gott sein muss, um zu den wenigen dazu zu zählen, die ohne Zeitgefühl leben.", überlegte Yumemika und begann mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. „Und was ist mit dir? Mein Direktor meinte doch, dass du dich in siebzig Jahren nicht verändert hast.", erinnerte sich Kagezuki und sah wie die Umrisse der Schule deutlicher wurden. „Das kann sein, aber als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er noch ein Kind und das ist nicht lange her gewesen. Kann aber auch sein, dass es für ihn lange her war, weil ich damals unbewusst in diese Zeit gereist bin.", meinte Yumemika achselzuckend. „Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig bleiben? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob man jeden Tag mitansieht, wie die anderen altern und du dich kein bisschen veränderst.", sagte Kagezuki vollkommen verblüfft. „Ich habe schon vieles gesehen und da spielte das Alter meist kaum eine Rolle. Außerdem wäre es nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn ich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit die Kontrolle verliere. Jetzt die Magie preiszugeben bringt nichts als unnötige Aufmerksamkeit. Da ist es bequemer uneingeschränkt Magie anzuwenden, wenn man nicht dauernd beobachtet wird. ", dachte Yumemika und winkte den anderen auf dem Hof zu, die nach ihr riefen. Kagezuki war bemüht nicht weitere Fragen zu stellen, da Yumemika wieder von Mitschülern umgeben war. Sie wandte sich von der Gruppe ab und ging allein auf das Schulgebäude zu. Trotz der Entfernung spürte sie wie einige Blicke immer noch auf ihr blieben. Selbst im Treppenhaus drehten sich die meisten nach ihr um und flüsterten dem Nachbarn was zu. „Du bist spät dran.", sprach eine vertraute Stimme sie an, als sie den nächsten Treppenfuß erreichte. Kagezuki wandte den Blick um, bis sie jemanden entdeckte, den sie kannte. Gaito kam mit winkender Hand auf sie zu und lächelte freundlich. „Ich bin nicht zu spät, du bist nur zu früh.", entgegnete Kagezuki und bestieg unbeirrt die Treppen. „Jetzt lauf doch nicht vor mir weg.", lachte Gaito und folgte ihr. „Ich laufe nicht, ich gehe dir nur aus dem Weg.", sagte Kagezuki mit heiserer Stimme und bog in die Etage. „Dann geh wenigstens nicht so schnell.", gab Gaito ihr zur Kenntnis. Unbewusst zügelte Kagezuki ihr Tempo und bemühte sich, ihm geduldig zu zuhören. „Du bist heute ziemlich launisch.", sagte Gaito, als er sie eingeholt hatte. Kagezuki sah ihn ungläubig an. „Zwei Sachen", sagte Kagezuki und hob demonstrierend ihre Hand. „Erstens bin ich nicht in die Schule gekommen, um mir von dir sagen zu lassen, dass ich launisch bin und zweitens kennst du mich höchstens mal einen Tag und das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Wissen über mich, um mich beurteilen zu können.", keifte Kagezuki und bemühte sich um eine ruhige Stimme. „Ok, das war falsch von mir. Ich wollte mich eigentlich für gestern entschuldigen und dich nach der Schule auf ein Eis einladen.", beruhigte Gaito sie und versuchte überzeugend zu lächeln. Abrupt blieb Kagezuki vor der Klasse stehen, drehte sich um und wandte sich Gaito zu. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, um Gaito im nächsten Moment nicht anzuschreien. „Nein, aber trotzdem danke für die Einladung.", sagte sie bewusst ruhig und ließ ihn dann im Flur stehen. „Morgen Natsumi.", begrüßte Kagezuki ihre Tischnachbarin. „Es scheint, als ob die meisten der männlichen Mitschüler sich mit dir anfreunden möchte.", meinte Natsumi mit einem warmen Lächeln und beobachtete, wie Gaito erst eine Weile fassungslos in der Tür stehen blieb und dann ging. „Dabei bin ich kaum ein paar Tage hier. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, wovor ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte?", fragte Kagezuki fast flehend. „Warum machst du es nicht wie Yumemika? Manchmal wird sie gar nicht von den Menschen beachtet, worüber sie auch sehr glücklich ist, obwohl sie ihre Fans mag.", schlug Natsumi vor. Ahnungslos zuckte Kagezuki die Schultern. „Ein Versuch wäre es zumindest wert. Ich werde sie später danach fragen." „Also was wollte Gaito denn eben von dir?", fragte Satzuki neugierig, als sie ihren Rucksack schwungvoll auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ. „Er wollte mich zum Eis einladen.", sagte Kagezuki achselzuckend. „Und was hast du gesagt?", mischte sich nun Yuki auch mit ein. „Nichts, ich wollte nicht.", gab Kagezuki offen zu und wirkte dabei sehr gleichgültig. Sie begann ihren Platz zu ordnen und klinkte sich aus dem Gespräch aus. Als sie wieder aufsah, freute sie sich Michael durch die Tür kommen zu sehen. Sie wollte ihm zu winken, als sie von Yuki aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Glaubst du auch, das Gaito an dir interessiert ist?" „Sein Interesse gilt ganz bestimmt nicht mir.", meinte Kagezuki nur und war froh die Lehrerin zu sehen und setzte sich mit den anderen hin. Kagezuki schlug eine Seite in ihrem Heft auf und begann zu zeichnen, um die Langeweile im Unterricht zu vertreiben. Als dann alle plötzlich anfingen zu jubeln, sah Kagezuki auf und suchte bei Natsumi eine Erklärung für ihre Freude. „Wir fahren zu den Quellen!", rief ein Junge in der Klasse und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Aber ihr werdet nicht die einzige Klasse sein, die zu den Quellen fährt. Der Schuldirektor ist der Meinung, es wäre besser wenn zwei Klassen an einen Ort fahren werden. Aber trotzdem solltet ihr euch gut benehmen und die Schule in einem guten Licht vertreten.", mahnte die Lehrerin mit strengen Blicken und begann endlich mit dem Unterricht, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Ich habe heute überhaupt keine Motivation.", jammerte Kagezuki, nahm ihre Lunch Box und ging neben den anderen in den Flur. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis wir bei den Quellen sind.", kicherte Satzuki und sah aus jedem Fenster, an dem sie vorbeikamen. Natsumi drehte sich zu Kagezuki um. „Warum hast du denn keine Motivation?", fragte sie besorgt nach. „Ich habe die letzten Tage so viel gezeichnet, dass ich überhaupt keine Motive mehr im Sinn habe.", seufzte Kagezuki und trat in den warmen Sonnenschein. „Du wirst bestimmt noch viele Motive finden, entspann dich einfach und lass es auf dich zukommen.", riet Natsumi ihr und legte eine tröstende Hand auf ihre Schulter. Kagezuki nickte nur und lächelte matt. „Wer hat denn heute das Bento gemacht?", fragte Yuki neugierig, als sie in Kagezukis Lunch Box sah. „Ich weiß es nicht, jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufstehe, ist es schon fertig auf dem Tisch.", erklärte Kagezuki ohne Umschweife und sah zu, wie Thomas, Christian, Michael und Christoph an einem Baum in ihrer Nähe Platz nahmen. „Wie langweilig und ich dachte schon Christoph hat das gemacht.", gab Yuki zu und setzte sich wieder hin. Amüsiert lachte Kagezuki auf und kriegte sich kaum wieder ein. „Tut mir Leid dich zu enttäuschen, aber von uns drein kann keiner wirklich kochen.", grinste sie vergnügt. „Dann können wir zusammen einen Kochkurs besuchen.", entgegnete Hikaru und ging neben Kagezuki in die Hocke. „Ich wollte eigentlich schon letzten Monat einen besuchen, aber es hat sich bis jetzt keiner freiwillig gestellt mich zu begleiten.", meinte sie und lächelte fröhlich. Kagezuki nickte begeistert und sah verwirrt auf, als sie spürte, wie jemand näher kam. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Natsumi wieder besorgt, als sie niemanden entdeckte. „Ich habe mich nur getäuscht.", beschwichtigte Kagezuki und aß ruhig weiter. „Aber ich bin vor allem neugierig, mit welcher Klasse wir noch zu den Quellen fahren werden.", hörte sie Satzuki aufgeregt sagen. „Mit unserer, Takuto und Gaito haben heute Morgen noch an der Tür des Direktors gelauscht.", erklärte Hikaru und grinste fast diabolisch. „Oh wie toll, dann ist unsere Gruppe komplett, das wird die beste Fahrt überhaupt.", schrie Yuki fast auf. „Ja und Gaito scheint auch was im Schilde zu führen. Er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit abwesend in der Klasse.", erinnerte sich Hikaru und warf dabei einen vielsagenden Blick auf Natsumi. „Hey, den Blick habe ich gesehen! Was verheimlicht ihr uns?", fragte Yuki neugierig wie immer. „Ach das werdet ihr schon früher oder später auch mitkriegen.", sagte Hikaru abweisend und wendete sich wieder an Satzuki. „Also ich habe nächste Woche doch Zeit, da können wir den Kochkurs zu dritt besuchen.", schlug sie vor, bevor der Gong zum Ende der Pause ertönte. Satzuki nickte erfreut, als sie aufstand.

„Ich soll demnächst mit den anderen einen Kochkurs besuchen.", erzählte Kagezuki auf dem Heimweg. „Das ist doch toll. Welchen wollt ihr denn besuchen?", fragte Yumemika erfreut nach. Kagezuki zuckte ahnungslos die Schultern. „Das haben wir noch nicht beschlossen." „Wir sind nicht hier um das Kochen zu lernen, sondern um unsere Magieausbildung zu machen.", brummte Michael hinter ihnen, als er ihr Gespräch belauschte. „Halt dich da raus, es kann mal eine schöne Abwechslung sein auch etwas anderes kennenzulernen.", wies Yumemika ihn zurecht. Irritiert sah Christian zurück, als Yumemika die Stimme hob. „Michael, als Gentleman solltest du eigentlich wissen, wann man etwas einzuwenden hat und wann nicht.", erinnerte ihn Thomas und war verblüfft Kaori und Heizo nach Hause kommen zu sehen. „Warum seid ihr schon so früh zurück?", fragte Yumemika verwundert nach. „Wir sind heute etwas früher fertig geworden und haben Pizzen mitgebracht.", lächelte Kaori und zeigte auf die Kartons, die Heizo hielt. „Wieso habt ihr was gekauft? Ich hätte doch heute Abend gekocht.", beschwerte sich Yumemika und öffnete die Haustür. „Damit du dir keinen Stress machen muss. Die Ausbildung, die Schule, die Arbeiten, da wäre es wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn du dich auch etwas entspannen könntest.", entgegnete Heizo besorgt und stellte die Pizzen in der Küche ab. Yumemika lächelte dankbar, als sie die Teller aus dem Geschirrschrank holte. „Wir wussten nicht was ihr auf eurer Pizza haben wolltet, deswegen haben wir acht verschiedene Sorten bestellt.", erklärte Heizo, als er die Pizzen aus der Verpackung holte und sie auf die Teller legte. „Macht nichts, ein wenig Abwechslung bringt noch lange keinen um.", scherzte Christian und grinste zufrieden. „Haben wir was verpasst?", fragte Kaori lachend nach. Yumemika schüttelte plötzlich ernst den Kopf, nahm sich ein Messer und beschnitt die Pizzen. „Wir gehen noch mal kurz rauf.", verkündete Thomas und zupfte Christian am Ärmel. „Was hast du denn angestellt?", murmelte er im ernsten Ton und beide verschwanden die Treppe hinauf. Christoph sah den beiden nach, bevor er sich an den Tisch setzte. Auch Kagezuki und Michael setzten sich schweigend hin. „Was gibt es denn Neues in der Schule?", bemühte sich Heizo die Atmosphäre zu heben. Kagezuki sah in die zwei bekannten Gesichter vor sich, als sie überlegte, wie der Tag verlief. „Unsere Klasse fährt demnächst zu den Quellen. Die meisten aus der Klasse sind deswegen vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und andere haben nur das Thema Liebeskram und den neusten Tratsch im Kopf.", erzählte Kagezuki nachdenklich. „Anders hätte ich mir die Teenager dieses Jahr auch nicht vorgestellt. Sie sind mittlerweile so berechenbar.", schüttelte Kaori enttäuscht den Kopf. „Und was ist mit euch? Konntet ihr euch bereits einleben?", erkundigte sich Kaori und beobachtete ihre kleine Schwester, die abwesend hinter der Küchentheke hantierte. Kagezuki zuckte einigermaßen zufrieden die Schultern. „Was gibt es denn Neues bei den Tour Plänen?", erkundigte sich Yumemika und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Eigentlich nichts Neues. Am Wochenende können wir wie geplant losfahren. Wollt ihr denn wirklich keine Souvenirs?", entgegnete Kaori freundlich. Yumemika sah ihre Schwester mit bedachtem Blick an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte sich Kaori an Kagezuki, die die Stücke ihrer Pizza behutsam auseinander riss. „Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche?" Auch Kagezuki schüttelte dankbar den Kopf und sah auf, als Thomas und Christian wieder das Untergeschoss betraten. Wieder spürte Kagezuki eine negative Welle von Yumemika ausgehen, als sie schweigend den Blick auf die Tischplatte wandte. Selbst die anderen nahmen die bedrückte Atmosphäre wahr und wagten es kaum ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen. Yumemika war die Erste, die sich mit leerem Teller vom Tisch erhob und die Küche verließ. „Komm hoch, wenn du fertig bist.", wandte sich Yumemika an Kagezuki, bevor sie die Treppe rauf verschwand. Kaori und Heizo wechselten einen besorgten und vielsagenden Blick, bevor Kaori ihrer Schwester ihr in die obere Etage folgte. „Ich sollte auch hochgehen.", meinte Kagezuki flüsternd und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Niemand schien sie aufhalten zu wollen, als sie bereits die Küche verließ und die Treppe empor stieg. -Das ist alles nur Beziehungsstress, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird keinerlei Nachwirkungen auf dich haben.- erklang Hikaris Stimme vertraut zwischen ihren Gedanken. -Aber es bedrückt mich schon, wie Yumemika sich verhält. Auch wenn ich sie noch nicht solange kenne, sie soll mich die kommende Zeit in der Magie ausbilden, woran ich nicht mehr zweifeln werde.- entgegnete Kagezuki in Gedanken ihrer Elfe. „Ihr müsst euch doch aussprechen, es bringt nichts wenn du nur vor dir ein paar wütende Blicke hinwirfst.", hörte sie Kaoris Stimme gedämpft aus dem Zimmer klingen, als sie in der oberen Etage ankam. „Das wird mir auch nichts bringen! Er wird es sowieso vor den anderen abstreiten, nachdem er mir zugestimmt hat. Mir bringt diese Unsicherheit nichts!", ertönte Yumemikas Stimme und es klang, als würde sie fauchen. Kagezuki klopfte, bevor sie die Tür öffnete und Yumemikas tränenüberströmtes Gesicht erblickte. „Setz dich zu uns.", meinte Kaori und zeigte auf einen Platz neben sich. Liebevoll hielt sie die Hand ihrer Schwester in ihren Händen. „Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Person wie dich so aufgelöst sehe.", bemerkte Kagezuki, als sie sich neben Yumemika auf das Bett setzte. „Was meinst du mit einer Person wie ich?", fragte Yumemika ungläubig nach und lächelte ein wenig. „Mit magischen Kräften wie du sie hast. In meiner Dimension sind meine Fähigkeiten bereits sehr machtvoll und das wusste ich, deswegen habe ich mich immer gleich mit meinen Lehrern angelegt. Ich dachte darin liegen meine Freiheiten. Die meisten Lehrer haben mich für mein Verhalten gehasst, aber der Direktor hat lachend über meine Fehler hinweg gesehen, den Grund dafür hat er mir nie erzählt. Aber hier kann ich nicht viel ausrichten. Ich habe noch viel vor mir und es fällt mir schwer wieder so zu sein, wie ich es damals war, weil ich die Reaktionen auf Magie hier nicht kenne. Ich habe gemerkt das es hier keine Magie mehr gibt und das finde ich etwas schade, aber ich will von dir lernen wie man in einer Dimension ohne Magie zurechtkommt.", erzählte Kagezuki und drückte dabei Yumemikas andere Hand. „Ich bin selbst nicht weit in meiner Ausbildung. Ich habe zwar eine Urkunde, die besagt das ich fertig bin, aber ich habe das Gefühl das ich eine Sache noch nicht gelernt habe. Trotzdem werde ich dich lehren, was ich weiß.", lächelte Yumemika wieder. „Aber erst nachdem sich das zwischen dir und Christian wieder geregelt hat. Er sagte selbst einmal, dass ihr füreinander geschaffen seid und das er immer nach dir suchen wird. Aber er möchte in seinem Alter auch nicht auffallen, indem er schon so früh eine Beziehung führt.", erklärte Kaori. Yumemika gab ihrer Schwester einen vielsagenden und bittenden Blick, sagte aber kein Wort. Kaori schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte verständnisvoll die Hand ihrer Schwester. „Es ist wirklich nicht fair vom Schicksal gewesen euch in diesem Alter einander bekannt zu machen. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass ihr für in alle Ewigkeit füreinander bestimmt seid. Selbst deine Linien zeigen ein eindeutiges Bild.", tröstete Kaori sie und fuhr die Linien der Hand ab. Kurz darauf klopfte jemand an die Tür. Kaori und Kagezuki begannen zu grinsen, als sie vom Bett runterkletterten. „Ich übernehme heute Abend.", sagte Kaori, öffnete die Tür und verließ mit Kagezuki den Raum. Christian stand verwundert vor der Tür und sah flüchtig ins Zimmer, bevor er Kaori und Kagezuki ‚Gute Nacht' wünschte.

„Hast du etwas Zeit?", stotterte er plötzlich nervös. „Offensichtlich.", entgegnete Yumemika und wischte sich die letzten Tränen fort. Christian nickte und drückte die Tür ins Schloss zurück, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Es ist doch verrückt zu glauben, dass wir eine Beziehung führen können.", begann er im ruhigen Ton. „Warum sollte das verrückt sein? Ich kann mir das gut vorstellen.", entgegnete Yumemika ohne einen Moment zu zögern. „Wie willst du dir das genau vorstellen? Wir sind nicht mal richtige Teenager.", versuchte Christian ruhig zu erklären. „Wir können es doch erneut versuchen wenn wir etwas älter sind. Und während wir warten, bleiben wir immer noch Freunde und Partner.", schlug Christian vor und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Hast du sonst nicht immer gesagt, dass das Alter keine Rolle spielt?", keifte Yumemika zurück. „Aber wer sagt, dass wenn wir jetzt eine Beziehung anfangen, es nicht so endet wird wie die meisten ersten Verliebtheit?", fragte Christian stattdessen und kam einen behutsamen Schritt näher. „Also willst du mir sagen, dass das was du für mich empfindest, womöglich nur eine Verliebtheit ist?", giftete Yumemika weiter und es tat ihr selbst weh sich so reden zu hören. „Wenn es dich so zufrieden stellt.", begann nun auch Christian bittere Worte zu meinen. „Sehe ich vielleicht zufrieden aus?", keifte Yumemika weiter und spürte wie ihr die Tränen in den Augen brannten. „Seit wann interessiert es dich wieder, was ich denke?", fuhr er wütend weiter. „Verschwinde!", kreischte Yumemika und warf frustriert ein Kissen nach ihm, ehe er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Aufgebracht riss Yumemika das Fenster in die Nacht auf und sprang in die Dunkelheit.

Als Kagezuki verwundert den wütenden Christian im Flur stehen ließ und eine kalte Nachtluft ihr im Zimmer entgegenschlug, kehrte sie besorgt zu Kaori ins Zimmer zurück. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, spätestens morgen früh wird sie sich melden und sagen das sie bei einer Freundin übernachten ist. Aber in Bezug auf Christian mache ich mir da eher Sorgen. Er ist normalerweise sehr gefasst.", beschwichtigte Heizo und klappte das Buch zu, was er gerade lesen wollte. „Aber bei Yumemika ist es wieder eine andere Sache. Also vollkommen nachvollziehbar.", warf Kaori sachlich ein und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Und wie es scheint, will Yumemika auch nicht gefunden werden, sie hat sich abgekapselt.", fuhr sie fort und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zugehen. „Außerdem bezweifle ich es, dass sie zu später Stunde noch ihre Freunde wecken will. Darüber hinaus können wir uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass einer von denen sie suchen geht.", überlegte Kaori weiter. „Hat denn Kimori nicht zu ihr durchdringen können?", fragte Heizo nun nervös nach. Kaori schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kriegte auch keine Reaktion. Versuchen wir es mit einem Ortungszauber oder lassen die Natur sie für uns suchen.", schlug Kaori vor und sah zu, wie Heizo von seinem Bett heruntersprang. „Kann ich denn irgendwie helfen?", erinnerte Kagezuki die beiden, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum waren. „Wir könnten dich gleich zu Yumemika schicken, damit du sie beruhigst und überredest wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Nach einem solchen Gespräch mit Christian ist sie nie gut auf Leute zu sprechen.", meinte Heizo und sah seine Schwester fragend an, die etwas Platz freiräumte. Sie nickte nur, während sie sich konzentriert an den Zauber setzte. „Du solltest dir lieber noch etwas anziehen. Sie ist über der Wolkendecke.", vermutete Kaori. Heizo setzte sich seiner Schwester gegenüber und murmelte ein paar Laute.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Kagezuki mit zitternder Stimme, als sie Yumemika allein liegend auf einer Wolke entdeckte. Stumm schüttelte Yumemika den Kopf. „Setz dich doch zu mir, sonst erfrierst du noch.", sagte Yumemika und zeichnete Figuren in den Nachthimmel. Wie geraten legte sich Kagezuki neben sie und genoss die angenehme Wärme, die von ihr ausging und das Zittern bei ihr milderte. „Wir sollten zurückgehen, sie machen sich bestimmt Sorgen um uns.", versuchte Kagezuki sie zu überreden, nachdem sie aufhörte zu zittern. „Ich fühle mich grade wohl hier. Außerdem kann ich dir hier einen Zauber viel besser zeigen, als in meinem Zimmer.", bemerkte Yumemika und zeichnete wieder Figuren in den Nachthimmel. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du gut zeichnen kannst.", fuhr Yumemika fort und setzte sich auf. „Das scheint auch meine einzige Stärke zu sein. Ich habe kaum Fortschritte in der Magie gemacht.", gab Kagezuki frustriert zurück. „Du verlangst immer zu viel von dir ab. Am Ende schadet das nur deinem Selbstvertrauen.", meinte Yumemika und zog Kagezuki auf die Beine. „Stell dir vor das du ein Buch in deinen Händen halten würdest und dann zeichne seine Umrisse in die Luft.", forderte Yumemika sie auf. Kagezuki fuhr mit ihrem Finger durch die Nacht und zog blasse Kanten eines Buches nach. Das Buch was sie kurz darauf in den Händen hielt, war dick und mit alten Schnörkellinien verziert. „Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem ersten magischem Tagebuch.", lächelte Yumemika und warf einen Blick in die Ferne. „Wozu ist das gut?", entgegnete Kagezuki irritiert, schlug das Buch auf und entdeckte nur leere Seiten. „Dieses Buch ist von deiner Magie erschaffen und kann nur mit deiner Magie geöffnet werden, oder auch wenn es soweit kommen sollte, von deinen Nachfahren.", erklärte Yumemika und fuhr die Ränder des Buches ab. „Außerdem zeichnet es alle Fortschritte auf, wenn du es aufschlägst. Auch die Zauber, die du ausgeführt hast, werden markiert.", fuhr sie fort und bedachte Kagezuki mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Können wir von etwas reden, was weniger Druck auf mich ausübt?", unterbrach Kagezuki ihren Vortrag und klappte das Buch wieder zu. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch ein paar Stunden schlafen.", meinte Yumemika und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

-.-

„Könnt ihr es glauben, dass wir in ein paar Wochen um diese Uhrzeit in einer erfrischenden, heißen Quelle sitzen werden?", fragte Yumi wieder voller Aufregung. „Ich freu mich schon drauf wieder mal so richtig entspannen zu können.", gab Yumemika zu und ließ die Schultern in Kreisbewegungen auf und ab. „Ich freue mich auf das ganze Essen. Nach einer Quelle ist ein Essen einfach traumhaft.", warf Satzuki ein und begann in Tagträumen zu schwelgen. „Vor allem ist es schön wieder einen klaren Sternenhimmel zu sehen. In der Stadt sieht man sie wegen der Gebäuden nicht.", brachte Natsumi ein. „Ich freue mich auf die ganzen Souvenirläden, die dort auf uns warten werden.", lachte Hikaru auf und verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Keks. „Was habt ihr heute nach der Schule vor? Wir könnten sonst noch einen Schaufensterbummel machen.", schlug Yumi vor, bevor es wieder zum Pausenende gongte. „Ich kann nicht, die Zwillinge und ich wollten nochmal etwas unternehmen, bevor sie wegfahren.", entgegnete Yumemika entschuldigend und rappelte sich auf. „Was ist mit dir, Kagezuki?", fragte Yumi heiter. „Ich wollte heute einen etwas ruhigeren Nachmittag verbringen. Die Woche war doch etwas ereignisreich gefüllt, fand ich.", entschuldigte sich Kagezuki ebenfalls. „An den Trubel wirst du dich gewöhnen.", entgegnete Hikaru lächelnd. „Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl.", lachte Kagezuki und begleitete Hikaru bis in ihre Klasse. „Kannst du mir dann noch schnell verraten, warum sie uns andauernd beobachten?", flüsterte Kagezuki und spürte die unangenehmen Blicke im Nacken. „Sei froh dass sie uns noch beobachten. In den kommenden Wochen werden sie entweder um dich werben oder unbedingt mit dir befreundet sein wollen. Du hast etwas sehr anziehendes, auch wenn dir das nicht bewusst ist.", erklärte Hikaru. „Natsumi hat schon erwähnt das ich mich hüten sollte.", seufzte Kagezuki und kehrte in ihre Klasse zurück.

„Habt ihr auch andauernd diese neugierenden Blicke im Nacken?", fragte Kagezuki ihre Freunde und verbrachte endlich wieder etwas Zeit mit Michel und Christoph. „Die kann man wohl kaum übersehen. Ich wäre ihnen wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet, wenn ich mal in Ruhe mein Essen zu mir nehmen könnte.", sagte Michael etwas lauter und verscheuchte die Mitschüler in nächster Nähe. „Aber ihr sollt bereits eine Berühmtheit unter den Mädchen sein.", lächelte Kagezuki erfreut. „Wir interessieren uns nicht dafür, was andere von uns denken. Uns liegt nur die Magieausbildung an erster Stelle.", entgegnete Christoph ernst. Verwundert sah Kagezuki ihre Freunde an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Bücherwurm und der Playboy jetzt so kalt auf ihre Umgebung wirken.", gab Kagezuki spielend entsetzt zu. „Das kannst du so einfach sagen. Für uns ist es unbegreiflich, wie die Rebellin jetzt auf kleines braves Schulmädchen macht.", warf Michael ihr vor. „So sehr habe ich mich auch nicht verändert, ich bin momentan nur offener geworden. Man kann hier mehr lernen als nur die Magieausbildung.", meinte Kagezuki und sah Michael erwartungsvoll an. „Aber wir sind nur wegen der Magieausbildung hier, also ist es doch naheliegend das wir uns nur darauf konzentrieren wollen und uns nicht ablenken lassen sollten.", gab Michael zurück und hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Anders als du, die sich immer nur verabreden kann und an alles andere denkt außer der Magie.", warf Michael ihr weiter vor. Entrüstet fuhr Kagezuki auf, warf den beiden einen wutfunkelnden Blick zu und verschwand wortlos. „Das war etwas hart.", flüsterte Christoph ihm zu, als Kagezuki außer Hörweite war. „Dafür kann ich nichts, sie hat es herausgefordert und was interessiert mich, was die anderen darüber denken. Sie sollte bald einsehen, dass sie nicht hierher passt, so wie wir.", dachte Michael genervt und sagte die Pause kein Wort mehr. „Aber Rebellin war definitiv zu viel. Sie hat zwar meistens ein Widerspruch eingelegt, jedoch stets ihre Pflichten erfüllt. Außerdem sind ihre magischen Fähigkeiten immer noch besser als unsere, das kannst du nicht leugnen.", verteidigte Christoph sie und beobachtete den Rest der Pause das Geschehen auf dem Schulhof. Michael zuckte abwehrend die Schultern und knabberte an seinem Brötchen, bis es wieder zur Stunde gongte. -**_Was soll das? Warum verhaltet ihr euch so? Diese Angelegenheit wird noch Konsequenzen tragen._**-, hörten beide die Stimme von Yumemika zwischen ihren Gedanken hallen. -**_Nicht nur das, ihr solltet euch auch bei Kagezuki entschuldigen._**-, fügte Christian hinzu. -_**Ich werde mich nicht bei jemanden entschuldigen, der was anderes vorgibt, als man ist.**_-, gab Michael zurück und sah Christian bereits in der Klasse stehen. Auch Yumemika warf einen fragenden Blick nach ihnen und guckte besorgt. Entgeistert wandte Michael den Blick ab und setzte sich hinter Kagezuki, an seinen Sitzplatz. Selbst als er beschlossen hatte Kagezuki für den Tag zu ignorieren, war er gezwungen zu beobachten, wie Kagezuki vor Nervosität die Schultern anspannte. Ab und zu wechselte er einen Blick mit Christoph, der öfters einen besorgten Blick nach ihm warf. Selbst als der Gong zum Ende des Tages ertönte, drehte Kagezuki sich nicht zu ihnen und wandte sich stattdessen zu ihren neuen Freunden. „Ihr müsst uns einiges erklären.", fing Thomas Christoph und Michael im Flur ab, als sie auf dem Heimweg waren. „Nicht nur die Sache mit Kagezuki sondern auch, warum eure Konzentration in letzter Zeit andauernd flöten geht.", fügte Christian hinzu. „Meiner Meinung nach gibt es nichts zu erklären, also lasst mich jetzt bitte allein.", murmelte Michael und ließ die drei im Flur stehen. „Wie schon gesagt, wir können keine Gedanken lesen, daher wäre es praktisch, wenn wir beide kooperieren. Also was ist in der Pause passiert?", wandte sich Christian an Christoph, der seinem Freund ungläubig nach schaute. „Wir haben Kagezuki nur gesagt das wir es unmöglich von ihr finden, wie sie sich verändert hat, nachdem sie hierher kam.", erzählte Christoph ohne Umschweife und ging die Flure entlang. „Sie ist aber nicht die einzige, die sich verändert hat.", bemerkte Thomas im Flüsterton. „Was sollen wir denn sonst tun? Wir sind gezwungen uns anzupassen.", entgegnete Christoph vorwurfsvoll. „Genau nichts anderes macht Kagezuki auch und das erfolgreicher als ihr.", erinnerte Thomas ihn. „Erfolgreich kann man es nicht nennen, wenn man dabei die alten Freunde vergisst.", fuhr Christoph fort und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Schulgebäude. „Du kannst nicht wissen, ob sie euch vergessen hat. Sie bemüht sich nicht aufzufallen. Außerdem hat sie bereits mehr vollbracht, als ihr glaubt.", verteidigte Christian sie. „Ich glaube es geht um etwas anderes als das sie sich verändert oder euch vergessen hat.", vermutete Thomas, als er Christophs Haltung weiter beobachtete. „Worum sollte es sonst gehen, wenn nicht um Kagezuki?", täuschte Christoph ein Lachen vor. „Womöglich ist sie auch eine Ablenkung in eurer Ausbildung, die ihr loswerden wollt.", tippte Thomas weiter. „Schwachsinnig, wenn wir sie loswerden wollten, hätten wir erst nicht zugelassen, dass sie her kommt.", sagte Christoph etwas zögernd. „Es sei denn, sie ist der Grund, warum ihr hier seid. Heißt wenn sie nicht hier ist, könnt ihr auch nicht hier sein.", spekulierte Christian weiter. „Wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist sie uns allen immer nur im Weg.", gab Christoph zurück. „Trotzdem ist sie die Stärkste von euch und nur sie wäre in der Lage die Zauber zu wirken, die auch Yumemika wirkt. Ihr seid für ihren Schutz zuständig und sie für euren.", erklärte Christian. „Was soll das denn heißen?", wandte sich Christoph irritiert an ihn. „Sie hat viel größeres Potenzial, als ihr, aber das wisst ihr ja.", fuhr Christian fort. „Wir können auch die Zauber wirken, die Kagezuki wirkt.", meinte Christoph. Thomas schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde mehr an euren Kräften ziehen, als bei Kagezuki und Yumemika. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede.", warf Thomas ein und entdeckte Michael vor der Haustür warten. „Hast du dich wieder beruhigen können?", entgegnete Christian ihm mit einem Lächeln und öffnete die Tür. „Kommt drauf an, wie man es annimmt.", gab Michael ungeduldig zurück. „Wir werden erst morgen Abend mit der Magieausbildung fortfahren.", sagte Christian und trat nach Michael ein. „Meinetwegen.", gab Michael knapp zurück, legte seine Tasche in der Küche ab, schnappte sich Christians Schlüssel und verschwand wieder. Thomas sah ihm bedächtig nach und entgegnete Christians beschwichtigenden Blick mit einem Nicken. Christoph wollte seinem Freund nachgehen, wurde jedoch von Thomas aufgehalten. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er braucht nur etwas Zeit für sich.", beruhigte er ihn. „Was meint ihr? Ich dachte ihr könnt keine Gedanken lesen.", gab Christoph verwundert zurück. „Können sie auch nicht, aber ich kann das und Michaels Gedanken sind kaum zu überhören. Außerdem sind die beiden in der Lage negative Schwingungen aufzunehmen und ich habe sie darum gebeten Michael etwas Bedenkzeit zu geben.", erklärte Yumemika und kam die Treppe hinunter gehumpelt. „Was ist mit deinem Bein passiert?", fragte Christoph besorgt nach. „Ein Trainingsunfall, kaum der Rede wert.", beschwichtigte Yumemika mit einer Handbewegung. „Wo ist Kagezuki?", erkundigte sich Thomas, als er bemerkte dass sie nicht herunterkam. „Sie übt und macht Fortschritte, der Abstandszauber fällt ihr etwas schwer. Aber orten und wahrnehmen sind bei ihr besser geworden. Wie sieht es mit eurer Ausbildung aus?", wechselte Yumemika das Thema. „Angriff und Verteidigung ist jeweils gut ausgeprägt, jedoch ist die Wirkung durch vernachlässigte Technik geschwächt. Darüber hinaus wirken beide sehr von Gefühlen verleitet.", berichtete Thomas schulterzuckend. „Was soll das heißen von Gefühlen verleitet? Ihr kennt uns kaum und glaubt uns so gut einschätzen zu können? Dabei habt ihr nur unseren Umgang mit der Magie beobachtet.", fuhr Christoph auf. „Ich glaube du solltest dich erst wieder beruhigen.", vermutete Yumemika, bevor sie auf seine Frage antwortete. Christoph setzte sich an den Essenstisch und ballte die Fäuste. „Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen. Er hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich eine Etage hinzufüge. Aber von außen soll man keine Veränderung sehen. Er hat aber auch gemeint, sie könnten in das Apartment der Zwillinge einziehen.", wechselte Yumemika wieder das Thema. „In diesem Fall würde ich sagen das Apartment wäre eine bessere Idee.", warf Christian ein. „Das Apartment hat allerdings nur zwei Schlafzimmer und ich musste Kaori versprechen keine großen Änderungen daran vorzunehmen.", erinnerte sich Yumemika. „Brauchst du auch nicht. Du wirst einfach mit Kagezuki dort einziehen. Unter Mädchen wird es wohl die kleinsten Probleme geben.", erklärte Thomas und wanderte zum Kühlschrank. „Zurück zu meiner Frage.", sagte Christoph nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Also gut, wir haben euch auch in der Schule beobachtet und nicht nur im Umgang mit der Magie, wie du behauptest.", setzte Thomas an. „Vor allem ist aufgefallen das ihr den meisten Sachen skeptisch gegenübertretet und nach der Sache heute, dachten wir es wäre unmöglich für euch sich auf die Magie zu konzentrieren.", fuhr Christian fort. „Ihr kümmert euch weiter um Christoph, ich muss langsam wieder zu Kagezuki. Sie ist schon zu lange allein.", entgegnete Yumemika, schnappte sich einen Apfel aus der Obstschale und ging wieder nach oben. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", erkundigte sich Christian und setzte sich Christoph gegenüber. „Ich will wieder in der Realität Magie anwenden dürfen. Nachdem wir den Teleportzauber versucht haben, hatten wir nicht die Möglichkeit etwas anderes auszuprobieren.", meinte Christoph nun um einiges ruhiger. „Wir könnten es zumindest versuchen.", stimmte Christian ihm zu. „Also dann, du hast angefangen das Element der Erde zu kontrollieren. Versuch das Glas zu heben. Es besteht aus verarbeitetem Sand. Kriegst du das hin?", gab Thomas nach und stellte ein leeres Glas vor ihm hin. Christoph wandte seinen Blick auf das Glas, doch als er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, kam ihm der Streit mit Kagezuki in Erinnerung. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken frei zu kriegen. Erneut lenkte er seine Konzentration auf das Glas, doch auch diesmal wanderten seine Gedanken zu Kagezuki. -_**Er kriegt seine Gedanken nicht frei.**_\- vermutete Thomas. -_**Warten wir noch etwas ab, vielleicht kriegt er es noch hin.**_\- meinte Christian und sah ihm geduldig zu. „Ich bin wieder zu Hause.", rief Daikuchi durchs Haus und ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen. „Habe ich euch gestört?", fragte Daikuchi dann entschuldigend, als er die Jungen in der Küche entdeckte. „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich glaube wir sind sowieso fertig.", entgegnete Thomas beschwichtigend und warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter. „Okay, ich rufe euch runter, wenn das Abendessen fertig ist.", sagte Daikuchi und wollte seine Sachen ablegen gehen. „Wir sollten unsere Hausaufgaben machen.", meinte Christian und lenkte Christoph etwas ab.

„Wie war denn euer Tag?", fragte Daikuchi die Kinder beim Abendessen. „In Ordnung, es ist einiges passiert.", sagte Yumemika nur und war froh das ihr Vater nicht weiter nachfragte. „Und wann war nochmal eure Klassenfahrt?", erkundigte sich Daikuchi weiter. „Wir werden in den nächsten Tagen einen Brief bekommen.", erklärte Yumemika und lächelte ihren Vater friedlich an. „Und wie habt ihr das Problem mit den fehlenden Zimmern gelöst?", fragte Daikuchi weiter. „Zwei von uns werden wohl ins Apartment ziehen.", vermutete Christian. Daikuchi nickte nur, als plötzlich die Haustür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel. Alle blieben in der Küche verstummt, bis sie die geschlossene Tür aus der Etage über ihnen vernahmen. Yumemika warf einen kurzen Blick nach Christian, der nickend den Stuhl zurückschob, sich für das Essen bedankte und die Treppe raufverschwand. „Wir sollten absprechen, wer ins Apartment ziehen wird.", meinte Thomas, um die Spannung zu lösen. „Also Thomas hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Kagezuki und ich ins Apartment ziehen. Als Mädchen brauchen wir ab und zu etwas Privatsphäre.", fuhr Yumemika fort und die Mädchen wechselten untereinander einen Blick aus. „Ich will aber das ihr zum Abendessen hier sein werdet. Ich könnte euch ja anschließend zurück zum Apartment fahren.", warf Daikuchi ein. Yumemika nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich denke am Wochenende können wir ins Apartment ziehen, Kaori und Heizo haben auch bereits die Schlüssel hier gelassen.", entgegnete sie und sah verwundert zu Christian, der die Treppe wieder herunter kam. „Hat euer Freund noch Hunger?", erkundigte sich Daikuchi, nachdem er Yumemikas Blick gefolgt war. Christian schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat unterwegs was gegessen und will erstmal nur seine Ruhe.", erklärte er. „Es wird auch langsam spät, ihr solltet die letzten Hausaufgaben für morgen machen und dann ins Bett gehen.", meinte Daikuchi und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Die Kinder wünschten Daikuchi noch einen schönen Abend und gingen auf ihre Zimmer.

-.-

„Dein Onkel hat sich heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen.", berichtete Daikuchi beim Frühstück. „Kommt er allein?", erkundigte sich Yumemika und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich denke schon. Er meinte er wolle sehen, wie sich die anderen eingelebt haben.", gab er zurück. „Dann kann es ja nicht so schlimm werden. Isst du heute Abend auch mit?", fragte Yumemika. „Ich schätze nicht. Die Verleger machen grade einen ziemlichen Druck, weil die Deadline immer näher rückt und das Manuskript ist erst gestern angekommen.", erklärte er bedauernd. „Macht nichts. Was willst du essen, wenn du nach Hause kommst? Ich könnte es für dich vorbereiten." „Lieb von dir, aber ich glaube, ich esse nichts mehr wenn ich nach Hause komme.", meinte Daikuchi und verpackte die letzte Lunch Box. „Es war nur ein Vorschlag, mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen.", entgegnete Yumemika beschwichtigend. „Ich muss leider schon gleich los. Aber Kaori und Heizo sollten zwischendurch nochmal nach Hause kommen.", bemerkte Daikuchi mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Stress dich nicht, ich kann für dich aufräumen und du gehst jetzt zur Arbeit.", meinte Yumemika und räumte bereits die Spüle ein. Daikuchi drückte seine Tochter und schnappte sich seine Sachen. Kurz nachdem die Haustür zugefallen war, hörte sie wie Daikuchi mit dem Auto vorfuhr und die Motorgeräusche in der Ferne verstummten. Nachdem Yumemika sich vergewissert hatte das Daikuchi nicht nochmal wieder kam, ließ sie mit einer Handbewegung die Küche säubern. „Du zählst aber auch zu den Menschen, die etwas arbeitsfaul sind.", meinte Thomas und sah zu, wie seine Teetasse in die Spüle hüpfte. „Ich bin nicht arbeitsfaul, sondern zeitsparend, wir sind spät dran.", entgegnete Yumemika und zeigte auf die Uhr. „Meinetwegen auch das.", sagte Thomas und verließ kommentarlos die Küche. Die anderen folgten ihm, als sie die Treppe herunterkamen. -_**Es ist etwas umständlich in eine andere Wohnung umzuziehen.**_\- erklang Fellinas Stimme zwischen ihren Gedanken. -_**Das macht nichts, dafür bin ich sehr anpassungsfähig. Also wird es mich am wenigsten stören und da Kagezuki erst angefangen hat sich einzuleben, wird es auch keinen großen Unterschied für sie machen. Und verstehst du dich gut mit Hikari?**_\- erkundigte sich Yumemika, als sie die Haustür abschloss. -_**Sie ist toll, zwar noch unerfahren, aber sie besitzt unglaubliche Fähigkeiten.**_\- erzählte Fellina begeistert. -_**Gib gut Acht auf sie. Sie darf nicht das Vertrauen zu Kagezuki verlieren.**_\- meinte Yumemika und holte die anderen ein. „Was hat dich solange aufgehalten?", fragte Thomas, als er merkte das Yumemika neben ihm herging. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich aufgehalten wurde?", gab Yumemika zurück und erschrak, als ihr Handy klingelte. „Ich bin gleich in der Schule.", sagte Yumemika sofort als sie den Anruf entgegen nahm. Kagezuki, die die ganze Zeit hinter Yumemika herging, beobachtete wie sie die Stimme senkte und etwas murmelte, bevor sie wieder auflegte. „Hat sich erledigt.", erklärte Yumemika als sie die fragenden Blicke bemerkte. „Also was wollt ihr heute Abend essen?", wechselte sie das Thema und lächelte unbesorgt. „Warum fragst du nicht deinen Onkel? Da er heute Abend kommt, würde er sich freuen wenn du ihn fragst, was er essen möchte.", schlug Christian vor. „Er wird heute nicht in der Schule sein. Er trifft sich mit den Sponsoren der Schule zum Mittagessen und hat davor zu Hause etwas zu erledigen.", gab Yumemika zurück. „Außerdem hat er keine besonderen Wünsche, wenn es ums Essen geht.", fuhr sie fort. „Du musst dich nicht zwingen etwas Besonderes zu kochen.", meinte Kagezuki und sah das Schulgebäude in nächster Nähe. „Ich bin auch für ein etwas schlichteres Essen.", sagte Michael und trennte sich von der Gruppe, als sie das Schulgelände betraten. Besorgt sah Kagezuki ihm hinterher und beobachtete wie Christoph ihm folgte. „Der soll sich auch langsam mal wieder einkriegen.", sagte Yumemika zu den anderen und ging mit Kagezuki weiter auf das Schulgebäude zu. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Bemüh dich nicht darum Magie wirken zu wollen, lass es auf dich zu kommen und sobald du eine Veränderung deiner Umgebung spürst, sag mir Bescheid.", wies Yumemika sie hin. Kagezuki antwortete mit einem Nicken und trennte sich nun auch von ihr, um allein in die Klasse zu gehen. „Es ist immer wieder eine Freude dich zu sehen.", sagte eine Stimme neben ihr, als Kagezuki gedankenverloren durch die Menge ging. Kagezuki zuckte die Schultern, als sie sich an ihren Nachbar wandte und bemerkte erst später dass es Gaito war, der sie ansprach. „Ich würde eher etwas anderes behaupten.", sagte sie kühl und ließ sich im Fluss der anderen mitziehen. „Was hast du denn bloß? Ich habe dir diesmal nichts getan.", entgegnete Gaito selbstverteidigend. „Ich habe damit nur gemeint das mich deine Redensart nicht ganz anspricht.", sagte Kagezuki weiterhin kühl und schob die Tür zu ihrer Klasse auf. „Wie kann ich dich denn davon überzeugen, dass ich eigentlich gar kein schlechter Kerl bin?", fragte Gaito und ging ihr weiter nach. „Da wo ich herkomme, definiert man dein Verhalten als Playboy. Du lockst eine Person damit, dass du Interesse an ihr hast und lässt sie danach wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen, wenn es ernst wird. Für so etwas habe ich keinen Reiz.", erklärte Kagezuki ihm und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sie nicht allein im Raum waren. Gaito sah sie verwundert an. „Außerdem denke ich nicht das dein Interesse mir gilt.", fuhr sie fort und sah wie Natsumi die Klasse betrat. Gaito folgte ihrem Blick und war nur noch mehr überrascht und verschwand mit rot anlaufendem Gesicht das Klassenzimmer. „Habe ich etwas verpasst?", begrüßte Natsumi sie mit einem Lächeln. „Eigentlich kaum etwas.", meinte Kagezuki und merkte wie die anderen den Blick abwandten. „Was ist denn mit Gaito los? Er ist mit einem roten Gesicht rausgerannt.", erkundigte sich Natsumi. „Ich kann leider keine Gedanken lesen, da kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen.", meinte Kagezuki und setzte sich seufzend an ihren Platz. „Warum bist du heute so unmotiviert?", fragte Natsumi besorgt. „Yumemika und ich sollen am Wochenende in ein Apartment ziehen, weil es im Haus zu eng wird. Zum Glück habe ich noch nicht alles ausgepackt.", erzählte Kagezuki. „Wir könnten dir doch beim Umzug helfen.", schlug Satzuki vor als sie sich an die beiden heranschlich. „Und dir auch helfen dein Zimmer einzurichten.", fügte Yumi hinzu und legte ihre Arme um Kagezuki. „Sollte ich davon ausgehen das ich es irgendwann bereuen werde eure Hilfe angenommen zu haben?", scherzte Kagezuki und grinste vergnügt. „In welches Apartment wollt ihr denn ziehen?", lenkte Natsumi etwas vom Thema ab. „Ich weiß nicht wo es liegt, aber Yumemika meinte das es in der Nähe der Schule liegt.", gab Kagezuki zu. „Wo ist Yumemika eigentlich? Sie wollte mir Bescheid sagen ob sie heute nach der Schule kann.", fragte Yumi verwundert. „Was hattet ihr denn nach der Schule vor?", erkundigte sich Kagezuki und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Tür. „Ein Freund meiner Mutter hatte gefragt, ob unsere Schulband nicht mal in seinem Café spielen könnte, da das ein Jugendtreff ist. Ich habe gemeint das wir mal vorbeischauen würden, bevor wir uns entscheiden.", erzählte Yumi. „Wann hattest du denn vor uns das zu erzählen?", hakte Satzuki weiter nach. „Gebeichtet hätten wir es euch, sobald wir auch zugesagt hätten.", meinte Yumemika und tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf. Keiner von den anderen Mädchen wirkte überrascht und wendete sich neugierig an Yumemika. „Wir können heute gerne nach der Schule das Café suchen gehen.", schlug sie vor. „Ich hatte nach der Schule sowieso nichts vor.", meinte Satzuki und setzte sich an ihren Platz, als die Lehrerin die Klasse betrat. „Auf diesem Elternbrief sind die notwendigen Informationen für die Klassenfahrt, die ihr bitte bis zum Ende der Woche von euren Eltern unterschrieben zurückbringen müsst.", erklärte Frau Fujuka und ließ die Blätter umgehen. -_**Scheint als müssen wir morgen nochmal zu dir.**_\- hörte Kagezuki Yumemika sagen und schaute irritiert auf. -_**Wie meinst du das, zu mir?**_\- fragte Kagezuki und schickte den Gedanken zu Yumemika zurück. -_**Ich kann mich schlecht als deine Eltern ausgeben, auch wenn ich mein Alter verändern kann.**_\- dachte Yumemika. -_**Ich kann aber schlecht meine Eltern fragen.**_\- meinte Kagezuki einfach nur und ignorierte den besorgten Blick, den Yumemika nach ihr warf.

In der Pause ging Kagezuki mit den anderen bereits auf den Schulhof, während Yumemika in der Klasse mit Frau Fujuka diskutierte. Als Kagezuki sich nach einer Weile auf dem Pausenhof nach Yumemika umschaute, entdeckte sie wie sie sich mit Michael und Christoph unterhielt. Misstrauisch wandte sie den Blick ab und wandte sich in Gedanken versunken wieder der Gruppe zu. -Es ist bestimmt nicht so wie es aussieht.- dachte Kagezuki zu sich selbst und warf wieder einen Blick zu Christoph, Michael und Yumemika, doch sie waren nicht mehr auf dem Schulhof. Im Unterricht vertiefte sich Kagezuki immer wieder in Tagträume und bemerkte kaum, dass sie mehrmals angesprochen wurde. „Fühlst du dich nicht gut, willst du vielleicht schon nach Hause gehen?", sprach der Lehrer sie während der Einzelarbeit an. Kagezuki spürte wie Christoph und Michael besorgt den Blick auf sie richteten. „Vielleicht wäre es besser so.", meinte sie und seufzte. „Ich finde aber jemand sollte dich nach Hause begleiten.", sagte der Lehrer und sah sich in der Klasse um. „Das kann ich machen.", meldete sich Michael freiwillig und hielt dabei den Blick auf Kagezuki gerichtet. „Sie wohnt bei mir in der Nachbarschaft.", fügte Michael hinzu, als er merkte dass der Lehrer zögerte. „In Ordnung. Ich wünsche dir schnelle Genesung.", meinte der Lehrer dann nachgebend und ging ans Pult um sich das zu notieren. „Macht auch keine Umwege. In letzter Zeit gab es einiges an Überfällen von diesen Straßenbanden.", warnte der Lehrer sie, während sie ihre Sachen packten. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.", meinte Michael und verabschiedete sich.

„Was stimmt heute mit dir nicht?", fragte Michael, als sie das Schulgebäude verließen. „Es geht mir gut okay? Ich bin nur nicht ganz bei der Sache.", gab Kagezuki zurück. „Du warst aber auch seltsam drauf. Erst warst du dagegen das Yumemika uns hilft, dann warst du dafür das wir bei ihr in die Lehre gehen und jetzt bist du und Christoph so abweisend mir gegenüber und ausgerechnet jetzt willst du mich nach Hause begleiten.", sagte Kagezuki irritiert. „Ich war gegen ihre Hilfe, weil ich dachte wir schaffen es selbst. Dann habe ich gemerkt dass wir viel von ihr lernen können, so mächtig wie sie ist. Außerdem sind wir zu allem so abweisend, weil wir uns nicht ablenken wollen in der Magieausbildung und ich wollte dich nach Hause begleiten, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe.", meinte Michael und bemerkte erst kurz vor Ankunft, dass er keine Schlüssel besaß. „Organisiert sollte am besten jeder Mensch sein.", schüttelte Kagezuki den Kopf, als sie dann vor der Haustür standen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir jetzt ins Haus kommen sollen?", fragte Michael stattdessen und sah durch den Spion. Kagezuki zuckte die Schultern, schob Michael auf Seite und öffnete unbeirrt die Tür. „Ich kann zwar noch nicht durch Wände gehen, aber Gegenstände manipulieren.", murmelte Kagezuki, ging ins Haus und ließ Michael unbeholfen stehen. „Willst du da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?", drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Nach einem Moment des Staunens, schloss Michael die Tür und gesellte sich zu Kagezuki in die Küche. Doch als Kagezuki ihn sah, nahm sie ihre Sachen und verließ ohne ein Wort die Küche. „Lass sie lieber in Ruhe, sie wirkte nicht gerade gelassen.", hallte Mikes Stimme im Raum, als Michael ihr nachgehen wollte. „Du musst ja wissen, wovon du sprichst.", meinte Michael und setzte sich an den Essenstisch. „Mir fehlt die alte Kagezuki, die ab und zu frech zu den Lehrern ist und selbstbewusst ihre Meinungen sagt und der es egal ist, was andere von ihr halten. Doch jetzt ist sie zurückhaltend und macht einen auf schüchtern und unerreichbar.", murmelte Michael gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Wie schon Thomas und Christian gesagt haben. Ihr solltet euch lieber etwas mehr anpassen und Kagezuki scheint das auch nicht unbedingt leicht zu fallen.", meinte Mike. „Wie kommst du darauf? In der Schule ist sie nur von Menschen um scharrt, dass es scheint, als kümmere sie sich gar nicht um ihre Magieausbildung.", gab Michael zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Jetzt bist du aber gemein zu ihr. Außerdem wenn selbst du es nicht gemerkt hast, das es ihr nicht leicht fällt, sich zu verstellen, zeigt nur noch das sie eine bessere Schauspielerin ist, als wir erwartet haben.", sagte seine Elfe und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick. Als Michael den Blick zur Tür wandte, entdeckte er verwundert Kaori und Heizo in der Tür stehen. „Was machst du so früh hier? Wir dachten ihr seid alle noch in der Schule.", fragte Kaori verwundert. „Das sind die anderen immer noch. Ich habe Kagezuki nur nach Hause begleitet, weil sie im Unterricht etwas abwesend da saß.", gab Michael gelassen zurück. „Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Kaori besorgt weiter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Auf mich wirkte sie nicht als wäre ihr schlecht.", meinte Michael bevor Kaori in den Fluren verschwand. Schulterzuckend wandte sich Heizo an Michael und gesellte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Du siehst aus als bedrückt dich etwas.", wollte Heizo ein Gespräch anfangen. „Ihr solltet euch lieber mal als Therapeuten versuchen, so oft wie ihr nach dem Befinden der anderen fragt.", entgegnete Michael. „Dann frage ich halt was anderes. Wie läuft es in der Magieausbildung?", wechselte Heizo das Thema und sprach ruhig weiter. „Bestens, wir machen Fortschritte.", sagte Michael, obwohl er nicht wusste ob das der Wahrheit entsprach. „Seid ihr noch dabei die Elemente zu beeinflussen oder die Zeit zu manipulieren?", fuhr Heizo fort. „Oder fängt ihr erst mit Zaubersprüchen an?" „Würdest du mich in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich dir erzähle, was wir machen?", fuhr Michael ihn an. Heizo nickte grinsend und lauschte aufmerksam. „Momentan sind wir dabei die Elemente zu lernen.", erzählte Michael und war froh, als Heizo sich von ihm abwandte. „Irgendetwas scheint sie verunsichert zu haben. Auf jedenfall hat sie sich in die Zwischenwelt abgeschottet und übt jetzt auch wahrscheinlich ein bisschen.", seufzte Kaori und sah Michael mit vielsagendem Blick an. „Wir müssen auch jetzt los. Hast du das was du gesucht hast?", wandte sich Heizo an seine Schwester, als eine unerklärbare Spannung die Atmosphäre reizte. Kaori nickte und löste den Blick von Michael ab. „Grüß die anderen von uns, wenn du sie siehst.", verabschiedete sich Heizo und die Zwillinge verschwanden so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Michael seufzte erneut und legte erschöpft den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Was hatte Yumemika heute in der Pause denn zu dir gesagt?", erkundigte sich Kagezuki, die wie aus dem nichts wieder in der Küche stand. Erschrocken fuhr Michael auf und stotterte zuerst. „Sie wollte noch mal mit unserem Direktor reden.", sagte Michael nachdem er wieder ruhiger geworden ist. „Hat Yumemika auch gesagt, warum sie mit Theo reden wollte?" „Nein, sie meinte nur dass sie morgen sich die Zeit nehmen wird um mit ihm zu sprechen. Mehr hat sie uns nicht erzählt.", gab Michael zu. „Kaori hat eben gemeint du hättest dich in eine Zwischenwelt abgeschottet.", erkundigte er sich, als Kagezuki nicht weitersprach. Kagezuki nickte. „Ich bin immer noch in der Zwischenwelt. Yumemika hat mir gezeigt wie ich meinen Geist an andere Orte projizieren kann.", erklärte Kagezuki und verschwand wieder. „Wir sind wieder da.", rief Yumemika, als sie die Tür aufschloss und war erleichtert Michael in der Küche zu sehen. „Offensichtlich.", dachte Michael und seufzte da sein ruhiger Moment vorbei war. „Ich erkundige mich wie es Kagezuki geht.", entschuldigte sich Yumemika und verschwand die Treppen rauf. „Haben Heizo und Kaori noch etwas zu euch gesagt, bevor sie gegangen sind?", fragte Christian und suchte etwas zu trinken. „Ich soll Grüße bestellen, aber mehr auch nicht.", entgegnete Michael und sah seinen Freund Christoph an. „Dann können wir schon mal ihr Zimmer um dekorieren.", meldete sich Thomas vom Fenster. „Dafür haben wir nach dem Essen noch genug Zeit. Yumemika verlässt sich darauf, das wir ihr beim Kochen helfen.", erinnerte sich Christian und schüttelte schon ehrfürchtig den Kopf. „Nicht ganz, ehrlich gesagt, war es so dass du ihr allein angeboten hast ihr zu helfen.", erinnerte ihn Christoph. „Also viel Erfolg dabei.", sagte Thomas aufmunternd und verschwand aus der Küche. „Ihr könnt mich doch nicht mit ihr allein lassen. Sie ist doch immer noch sauer auf mich.", flehte Christian die übrigen an. „Ich will in private Probleme nicht mit hineingezogen werden. Da bist du auf dich allein gestellt.", sagte Michael und folgte Thomas. „Ich will mich da auch nicht einmischen, aber als Junge solltest du deiner Strafe mutig entgegentreten. Und ich denke nicht, dass man bei Yumemika klein beigeben muss.", vertröstete auch Christoph ihn und verließ die Küche, als Yumemika wieder herunter kam. „Wie geht es Kagezuki?", erkundigte sich Christian gleich, bevor Yumemika etwas sagen konnte. „Es ist nichts weiter. Sie war nur abgelenkt.", berichtete Yumemika. „Ich habe ihr auch erzählt dass wir morgen nicht in die Schule gehen, weil mir etwas dazwischen gekommen ist, wo sie mitkommen muss. Also wenn du jetzt noch was erledigen musst, kannst du ruhig gehen. Ich schaffe das schon allein hier.", meinte Yumemika mit einem Lächeln und sah in den Kühlschrank. „Ach was, ich helfe dir gerne. Es ist ja nicht so, als wollen wir uns aus dem Weg gehen.", lachte Christian unsicher und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Daraufhin zuckte Yumemika nur die Schultern und versuchte Christian zu ignorieren. Doch er fragte immer wieder wie er ihr helfen konnte und bemühte sich mehrmals ein Gespräch mit ihr aufzubauen. „Es ist wirklich nichts. Also lass bitte diese Fragerei, das bin ich langsam Leid.", sagte Yumemika und hielt dabei ein Messer warnend in seine Richtung. „Ich würde mich aber gerne bei dir entschuldigen.", beharrte Christian weiter und ließ nicht locker. „Wenn es nichts zu entschuldigen gibt. Du hast vorgeschlagen das wir warten. Dann warten wir eben.", sagte Yumemika kühl und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Du kannst nicht drum rum reden. Ich weiß das du noch sauer auf mich bist.", wandte Christian ein. „Dann komm auf den Punkt und sag mir, warum ich sauer bin.", gab Yumemika ruhig zurück. „Vielleicht, weil ich vor anderen verleugnet habe, dass wir etwas für einander empfinden.", vermutete Christian leicht erzürnt. „Natürlich und ich werde jetzt auf ewig einen Groll gegen dich hegen, weil ich damit nicht klar kommen kann, dass du mich verleugnest.", heuchelte Yumemika und drehte sich endlich zu ihm um. „Das ist möglich. Mittlerweile kann man dich nicht mehr zu den Leuten zählen, die berechenbar sind.", gab Christian zurück und funkelte Yumemika an. Mit der nächsten Handbewegung ließ Yumemika Christian erstarren, versuchte die aufkommende Wut zu unterdrücken und wandte sich wieder dem Abendessen zu. Als Thomas nach einer Weile in die Küche kam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, entdeckte er Christian im Standbild verharrt und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Kann ich dir helfen?", erkundigte sich Thomas mit warmer Stimme und trat neben seinen erstarrten Freund. „Bring doch bitte die Statue in den Garten. Hier stört sie mich nur.", meinte Yumemika kühl und hatte Mühe eine neutrale Stimme zu halten. „Hast du denn vor ihn vor dem Essen zu befreien oder soll er den Abend in der Kälte verbringen?", warf Thomas ein, bevor er sich daran machte die Statue zu bewegen. „Ich muss noch sehen, was ich mache, aber momentan will ich mir sein Geplapper nicht anhören.", entgegnete Yumemika und war dankbar das Thomas verständnisvoll lächelte. „Ich bringe ihn raus, wenn du versprichst ihn noch vor dem Essen zurück zu verwandeln.", sagte Thomas und führte seinen Freund durch Erdbendigung in den Garten. „Wenn es sein muss.", murmelte Yumemika. „In einer Stunde bekommen wir so wie so Besuch.", sagte Yumemika lauter und stellte bereits die Nachspeise in den Kühlschrank.

„Ich muss jetzt das Abendessen vorbereiten.", sagte Yumemika und ließ Kagezuki in Ruhe weiter ihre Kräfte üben. Als Kagezuki allein im Zimmer saß, begann sie erneut mit ruhigen Atemübungen, um wieder in die Gedankenwelt einzutauchen. -_**Das Konzentrieren wird langsam besser.**_\- dachte Kagezuki und spürte wie sie allmählich die Sicht der Realität verlor. Als Kagezuki beim nächsten Mal die Augen öffnete, sah sie Yumemika in der Küche zu, die das Abendessen zubereitete. Kagezuki konzentrierte sich weiter um das Hörvermögen in der Zwischenwelt zu erlangen. „Dann komm auf den Punkt und sag mir, warum ich sauer auf dich bin.", hörte sie Yumemika ruhig sagen. -_**Oh, jetzt bin ich im falschen Moment zurückgekommen****.**_\- dachte Kagezuki und wollte sich zurückziehen. „Natürlich und ich werde auf ewig einen Groll gegen dich hegen.", hörte Kagezuki Yumemika sagen, konnte ihre letzten Worte jedoch nicht verstehen, bevor sie zusah, wie Yumemika Christian mit einer Handbewegung versteinerte. -_**Wie schrecklich. Ich möchte Yumemika nicht als Feindin haben.**_\- gab Kagezuki ehrfürchtig zu und zog ihren Geist zurück. In der oberen Etage warf Kagezuki einen kurzen Blick auf das Gespräch zwischen Michael und Christoph: „Ich glaube die Ausbildung, die Kagezuki vollbringt, schwieriger ist, als wir dachten.", sagte Michael zu Christoph, der auf dem Bett sitzend in einem Buch blätterte. „Sie ist jetzt in der Lage ihren Geist an einen anderen Ort zu projizieren und wir haben das letzte Mal miterlebt, wie sie mit Leichtigkeit die Erdbändigung erproben konnte. Dabei ist sie noch gar nicht bei Elementarkämpfen.", fuhr Michael fort. „Sagtest du eben, sie kann sich an andere Orte projizieren?", erkundigte sich Christoph, um sicherzugehen das er richtig gehört hatte. „Ich habe eben auch mit ihr in der Küche reden können.", meinte Michael achselzuckend. „Dann hoffe ich jetzt mal, dass sie uns nicht lauscht. Es wird immer schwieriger ein Geheimnis in diesem Haus zu wahren. Yumemika und ihre Geschwister haben ein perfektes Gehör. Thomas und Christian sind auch in der Lage dazu, ein perfektes Gehör zu besitzen, wenn auch nur für eine begrenzte Zeit.", seufzte Christoph und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. -_**Dann werde ich mich jetzt wohl zurückziehen.**_\- dachte Kagezuki und kehrte mit ihrem Geist in ihren Körper im Zimmer nebenan zurück. Kagezuki sah auf die Uhr und vergewisserte sich, das sie noch Zeit hatte, bevor Yumemika sie zum Essen rufen würde. Heute Abend würde auch ihr Schuldirektor Izumi mit ihnen Essen und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen. Kagezuki setzte sich wieder in die Meditation und konzentrierte sich auf Yumemika, die immer noch in der Küche stand und kochte. Mittlerweile stand Thomas neben ihr und half dabei das Essen zu kochen und Christian war verschwunden. Kagezuki überlegte ob sie ihnen ihre Anwesenheit offenbaren sollte, doch Yumemika hatte sie bereits aufgespürt und sprach ungehindert zu ihr. „Du hast dich wesentlich verbessert, wenn es darum geht, dich woanders hinzuprojizieren.", sagte Yumemika und sah in ihre Richtung. Kagezuki nickte stolz und materialisierte ihren Geist, um auch für Thomas sichtbar zu werden. „Doch leider gelingt es mir nicht immer zu sprechen. Das Hören ist dabei umso einfacher.", sagte Kagezuki und hoffte, dass Yumemika sie verstanden hatte. „Du solltest dich aber auch mal ausruhen. Es muss ziemlich anstrengend für dich sein, dich so lange in der Meditation zu halten.", riet Yumemika ihr. Kagezuki nickte auf einmal benommen und zog sich erneut zurück. „Ich sollte mich etwas hinlegen.", murmelte Kagezuki und streckte sich auf Yumemikas Bett aus. Der Schlaf überkam Kagezuki wie eine warme Decke, tief und traumlos. Als Kagezuki nach einer vorkommenden Ewigkeit von Thomas geweckt wurde, gähnte sie tief und schüttelte die Reste des Schlafes ab. „Izumi ist gleich da. Du solltest dich nochmal frisch machen gehen.", meinte Thomas mit freundlicher Stimme und ließ Kagezuki allein wach werden. „Du scheinst ihn an jemanden zu erinnern.", hörte sie Hikaris Stimme im Raum widerhallen. „Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Kagezuki irritiert nach, als sie ihre Elfe suchte. „Er hatte einen seltsam warmen Blick gehabt, als er dich weckte.", erzählte Hikari weiter, gab jedoch ihre Erscheinung nicht preis. „Vielleicht sehe ich nur jemanden ähnlich, den Thomas vermisst.", hakte Kagezuki das Thema ab und dachte an Michael und Christoph, die mittlerweile in der Küche saßen. „Ich gehe jetzt auch runter soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?", fragte Kagezuki in den Raum und hoffte weiter mit ihrer Elfe reden zu können. Doch es blieb die Stille. „Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass sie nicht sauer auf mich ist.", murmelte Kagezuki und gesellte sich zu den anderen in die Küche. „Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Yumemika, als sie Kagezuki sah. „Ja ziemlich, ich war wohl erschöpfter als ich dachte.", gab Kagezuki zu und half Thomas den Tisch zu decken. „Wir sind doch mehr als ich dachte. Izumi hat eben angerufen und gesagt das er die Kinder mitbringt.", erinnerte sich Yumemika, als sie auf die Uhr schaute. „Dann befrei ich jetzt mal den Christian, das Essen ist gleich fertig.", murmelte Yumemika weiter und verließ die Küche. „Es scheint nicht so, als hätten sie sich überhaupt versöhnt.", dachte Kagezuki traurig. „Die zwei sind viel zu temperamentvoll, sie sollten lieber noch ein paar Jahre warten und es dann erneut versuchen.", meinte Thomas und zog den Tisch an seiner Seite auseinander. „Wie viele werden wir heute Abend sein?", fragte Michael desinteressiert nach, als er die Teller nachzählte. „Wir sind insgesamt neun Personen. Daikuchi isst nicht mit uns mit.", sagte Thomas und holte hinter dem Schrank ein paar Klappstühle hervor. „Wie alt sind seine Kinder?", fragte Kagezuki und freute sich etwas über den Besuch. „Sie gehen in den Kindergarten. Es sind Zwillinge, was mich in dieser Familie nicht mehr wundert. Sie sind beide sehr lebensfroh, aber auf die Dauer ziemlich anstrengend.", sagte Thomas und seufzte schwer. „Du scheinst wohl nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen zu können.", dachte Christoph laut, als er seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich meide sie bewusst. Zwar sind sie alle noch unschuldig und naiv, aber dafür auch sehr neugierig. Ich kann nicht damit umgehen andauernd befragt zu werden.", gab Thomas schulterzuckend zu. „Ich habe mich an die Abmachung gehalten.", sagte Yumemika etwas lauter vom Flur und kam aufgebracht herein gestürzt, gefolgt von Christian der wütend wirkte. „Es gibt dir noch lange keiner das Recht, jemanden zu versteinern, weil du momentan keine Lust auf ihn hast.", warf Christian ihr wieder vor. „Das musst du grade sagen, hast du nicht erst letzten Monat jemanden eingefroren, weil er ununterbrochen Schwachsinn von sich gegeben hat?", warf Yumemika ihm vor. „Das tut jetzt nicht zur Sache, wir waren eben mitten in einem Gespräch." „Korrektur, du hast mir vorgeworfen ich sei unberechenbar und sauer auf dich. Da ich dazu nichts zu sagen habe, wolltest du auch nicht aufhören zu reden. Also habe ich, wie du letzten Monat, dich versteinert.", unterbrach Yumemika ihn. Christian sah sie wütend an und ballte bereits die Fäuste. „Nun beruhig dich doch mal. Immerhin hat sie dich wieder befreit und wir kriegen jeden Augenblick Besuch.", mischte sich Michael ein und zog Christian am Arm zurück. „Ich würde lieber verhungern, als mit ihr weiter in einem Raum zu bleiben.", fauchte Christian, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und knallte kurz darauf die Haustür ins Schloss zurück. Michael seufzte und sah in die Runde, um festzustellen dass ihm keiner nachging. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte er Yumemikas Schatten hätte sich von ihr gelöst und wäre verschwunden. Doch als er genau hinsah, war ihr Schatten unverändert. „Lassen wir ihn lieber in Ruhe, bei uns ist es keine Seltenheit das wir für eine Weile untertauchen.", sagte Yumemika schnippig und ging an die Kochplatten zurück. „Ich werde euch nie verstehen. Ihr provoziert euch gegenseitig und nennt euch trotzdem Freunde.", fuhr Michael verständnislos rum. „Was ist mit dir? Es scheint auch nicht selten zu sein, das Kagezuki wegen dir aufgebracht ist.", gab Yumemika zurück, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Michael sah Kagezuki ahnungslos an, die vollkommen ruhig am Tisch saß. „Wie auch immer, das tut jetzt nicht zur Sache. Izumi wird jeden Augenblick eintreffen, also lassen wir Christian für den Moment erstmal außer Haus.", sagte Thomas im ernsten, befehlenden Ton, der auch keinen Widerspruch duldete. Kurz nachdem sie den Tisch gedeckt hatten, klingelte es wie erwartet und als Kagezuki vorsichtig die Haustür öffnete, stürzten zwei Kinder an ihr vorbei und sausten in die Küche, wo Yumemika die Kinder in den Arm hob. „Wart ihr denn auch immer lieb zu euren Papa?", hörte sie sie lachen. „Guten Abend.", lächelte Izumi und trat ins Haus. Kagezuki nickte benommen und nahm ihrem Direktor die Jacke ab. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Yumemika ihren Onkel, als er hinter Kagezuki in die Küche kam. „Vollgeplant und wie war die Schule?", entgegnete er erschöpft. „Stressig aber ruhig. Es sollte mehr von solchen Tagen geben.", sagte Thomas im warmen Ton und nahm den Jungen in den Arm. „Du wirst ja langsam besser im Umgang mit Kindern.", lachte Izumi und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches. „Glauben Sie was sie wollen. Ich glaube immer noch sie können wie Teufel sein.", sagte Thomas lachend und ließ den Jungen wieder runter. „Also lasst uns mit dem Essen anfangen oder Onkel Izumi fällt uns gleich vom Knochen.", meinte Yumemika grinsend. „Genau ich freue mich schon den ganzen Tag auf dieses Essen.", grinste nun auch Izumi. „Wo ist denn Tante Setsuna?", fragte Yumemika, während die Schüsseln umgingen. „Sie hat Nachtschicht, die arme.", erzählte Izumi. „Wo ist denn Christian?", fragte die kleine Tochter neben ihm. „Christian hat sich noch mit Freunden verabredet, aber du und Takumi könnt gleich mit Thomas spielen, okay Mai?", meinte Yumemika und lächelte warm. Mai nickte fröhlich und begann zu essen.

Nach der Mahlzeit ging Thomas mit Mai und Takumi ins Wohnzimmer, während Yumemika den Tisch abräumte. „Was die Unterschriften für die Klassenfahrt angeht. Ich weiß das es schwer wird eure Eltern dafür zu überreden, doch leider ist es eine Formsache, die notwendig ist.", meinte Izumi zu Michael, Christoph und Kagezuki. „Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Onkel Izumi. Ein paar von uns werden morgen zurückreisen und alles klären, während wir leider einen Tag in der Schule versäumen werden.", erklärte Yumemika, während sie den Abwasch machte. „Bist du sicher, das es euch nicht länger als eine Tagesreise kosten wird?", fragte Izumi erneut nach. Yumemika nickte und wandte sich ihrem Onkel zu, als sie den Abwasch erledigte. „Es ist schon spät, Mai und Takumi sollten sich bald schlafen legen.", erinnerte ihn Yumemika und folgte ihrem Onkel ins Wohnzimmer, wo die beiden bei Thomas auf dem Sofa saßen und bereits schliefen. Yumemika streichelte die beiden mit einer bläulich leuchtenden Hand und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Ich sollte dich noch begleiten. Die beiden werden bis morgen durchschlafen.", meinte Yumemika und nahm Mai behutsam in den Arm. „Ich danke dir.", flüsterte Izumi und hob den schlafenden Takumi von Thomas Schoß. Kagezuki, Michael und Christoph verabschiedeten sich an der Tür von ihrem Direktor und gingen eine Weile danach auch schon schlafen.

„Nun sag schon, warum war Christian eben nicht da?", sagte Izumi als er den Motor an warf und los fuhr. „Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gegenüber der Magieanwendung und er hat gemeint wir sollen erstmal Freunde bleiben bis wir etwas älter sind.", umschrieb Yumemika die Details und sah aus dem Fenster. „Es macht mich traurig euch so zu sehen. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch bald aussprecht.", meinte ihr Onkel mit starrem Blick auf die Straße. „Das wollen im Moment alle, das wir uns aussprechen.", seufzte Yumemika und war erleichtert das Izumi darauf nichts sagte. Beide sagten die restliche Fahrt nichts mehr, bis Izumi in der Einfahrt vor seinem Haus parkte. „Ich bedanke mich nochmal für das Essen.", sagte Izumi nachdem sie Mai und Takumi ins Bett brachten. „Immer wieder gern, wenn eigentlich du dran wärst zu kochen.", grinste Yumemika und verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung. „Bitte nimm es dir zu Herzen was dir die anderen geraten haben.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und sah zu, wie sie sich nach Hause teleportierte.

-.-

„Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?", wurde Kagezuki wieder von Yumemika fröhlich geweckt. „In etwa, es war zumindest eine traumlose Nacht.", meinte Kagezuki gähnend und reckte sich. „Ist Christian mittlerweile wieder gekommen?", fragte Kagezuki nach, während sie ihren Pyjama aufknöpfte. Yumemika zuckte die Schultern. „Er hatte grad gegessen, als ich wieder kam.", sagte sie nur und zog eine Bluse und einen Faltenrock an. „Du solltest lieber deine andere Uniform tragen, sonst werden deine alten Mitschüler komisch gucken.", meinte Yumemika, während sie ihre Schubladen für passende Accessoires durchsuchte. Am Frühstückstisch bemerkte Kagezuki das Michael und Christoph auch ihre alten Uniformen trugen. „Nach dem Frühstück können wir direkt losgehen. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und euren Eltern Bescheid geben lassen, das ihr mit Besuch vorbeischauen werdet.", erzählte Yumemika und schmierte sich ihr Brötchen. „Der ganze Aufwand für eine Klassenfahrt.", vergewisserte sich Michael mit Skepsis. „Ich finde der Aufwand wird sich lohnen, für wen auch immer. Außerdem kann ich keine Projektion damit beauftragen ein Auge auf euch zu werfen.", zuckte Yumemika die Schultern und nahm den Tee von Thomas entgegen. „Und was ist mit den Unterschriften von Thomas` und Christians Eltern?", erkundigte sich Christoph. „Wir haben unsere schon in der Nacht gefaxt bekommen.", erklärte Thomas und sah zu Christian, der stumm am Tisch saß und seinen Tee nippte. „Also dann ist alles abgesprochen, ihr habt noch eine halbe Stunde.", verkündete Yumemika, nahm ihre Tasse und verschwand wieder in die erste Etage. Als Yumemika außer Sichtweite war, entspannte Christian seine Schultern und atmete erleichtert aus. „Auch wenn ihr beiden das zu oft diese Woche hört, aber ihr müsst euch wirklich aussprechen. Diese Spannung bringt euch beide nur aus dem Gleichgewicht und wenn ihr keine Beziehung führen könnt, bleibt einfach Freunde. Das ist das Beste für uns alle.", wandte Thomas sich an seinen Freund. „Ich werde mit ihr reden, wenn sich die Zeit findet.", meinte Christian mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung, nahm ebenfalls seine Tasse und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. „Da soll ein Lehrer nochmal sagen, ich wäre temperamentvoll und nachtragend.", meinte Kagezuki dazu und räumte ihr Geschirr weg. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Thomas irritiert nach. „Was meinst du?", entgegnete Kagezuki auf dem halben Weg zur Tür. „Du kannst wohl schlecht nach oben wollen, Yumemika ist im Zimmer und Christian schmollt im Wohnzimmer.", erinnerte Thomas sie. Seufzend setzte sich Kagezuki wieder hin und wartete geduldig bis Michael und Christoph zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten. „Hast du bereits welche Fortschritte machen können, Kagezuki?", fragte Thomas um die Spannung etwas zu legen. „Ich bin gegenüber Gefühlen von anderen etwas empfindlicher geworden, zum Beispiel spüre ich immer noch den Kummer von Christian.", flüsterte Kagezuki und zog sich zurück, als Michael sie unverwandt ansah. „Das hört sich so an, als hätten sich deine Kräfte erweitert, ohne das du es gemerkt hast.", gab Thomas zu. „Das ist ein guter Fortschritt, aber sei vorsichtig, manchmal sind die neuen Kräfte, die du dir aneignest, machtvoller als sie scheinen und du solltest nicht zu oft die emotionalen Wellen in dich aufnehmen.", riet Thomas ihr. „Was passiert wenn sie die Wellen weiter in sich aufnimmt?", erkundigte sich Christoph. „Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie ihren eigenen Gefühle nicht von den anderer unterscheiden.", erklärte Thomas und ließ den Blick zur Treppe wandern. „Ihr habt noch etwas Zeit, bevor ihr abreist. Wollt ihr noch etwas nachfragen, bevor ihr eure Eltern vom Schulwechsel überrascht?", fragte Thomas weiter und kochte sich erneut einen Tee. „Gibt es viel, was Yumemika und ihr uns verschweigt?", fragte Michael direkt. „Eine Menge Geheimnisse, deren Wahrheit ihr erst lüften könnt, wenn ihr soweit seid.", erwiderte Thomas und grinste vergnügt. „Du solltest keinen Unsinn erzählen.", hörten alle Yumemikas Stimme mahnen. „Also ist es eine Lüge?", fragte Michael irritiert nach und sah zur Treppe. „Nicht unbedingt eine Lüge, aber so wie er es sagt, klingt es nicht richtig. Es stimmt, wir bergen viele Geheimnisse, doch so manches sollte lieber im Ungewissen verweilen, während einiges Gehör finden sollte.", fuhr Yumemikas Stimme fort, bevor sie dann endlich die Treppen hinunter kam. Sie trug ein bordeauxrotes Kleid im viktorianischen Stil in dessen Saum schwarze Rosen eingestickt waren. „Wir sind spätestens zum Abendessen wieder da.", sagte Yumemika zu Thomas und führte Kagezuki bei der Hand ins Wohnzimmer, während sie sich eine Umhängetasche anlegte. „Also Michael du denkst jetzt an die Gegend in deiner Heimat und dann können wir los." „Ich wünsche eine angenehme Reise.", sagte Christian geistesabwesend und ließ die anderen im Wohnzimmer alleine Michael und Christoph sahen ihm kurz nach, bevor sich der Zauberkreis um sie schloss und sie kurz darauf verschwanden.

* * *

**Ich hoffe sehr es hat euch bis jetzt gefallen :)**  
**Ich würde mich sehr über eure Kommentare freuen :) und ich versuche bald wieder ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Allen ein frohes neues Jahr :)**

**Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte kommentieren :)**

**Ich hoffe es wird euch gefallen :)**

* * *

Michael erinnerte sich an die weichen Wiesen vor seinem Haus und die klare Luft und die wohltuende Brise. Wenige Augenblicke später stand er mit Christoph, Kagezuki und Yumemika in seinem Vorgarten, wo eine frische Brise sie umwehte. Sie klingelten und warteten geduldig darauf, dass ihnen die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Willkommen zu Hause, Master Michael.", empfang sie ein Butler im hohen Alter und führte sie in den Empfangsraum, in unmittelbarer Nähe der Haustür.

Yumemika warf einen kurzen Blick in den Eingangsbereich und entdeckte an der Wand über der Treppe ein riesiges Gemälde einer schönen Frau mit dunklen Haaren, die in einem hohen, prachtvoll verzierten Stuhl saß und ein kleines Kind im Arm hielt. Hinter ihr stand ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren und einem leichten Lächeln, während er seine Hand auf die hohe Lehne des Stuhls ablegte. Als letztes stand neben der Frau ein junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, leuchtend grünen Augen und einem warmen Lächeln.

„Ich dachte, sie hat es mittlerweile abgehangen.", murmelte Michael und hatte beim Anblick des Gemäldes einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Die Hausdame wird Sie jeden Moment empfangen. Der Hausherr ist leider außer Haus, auf Geschäftsreise.", erläuterte der Butler und verließ die Kinder, nachdem er sie in die Lounge brachte, wo überall gefüllte Vasen standen und einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Sofas und zwei Sesseln umkreisten.

„Wo mir gerade einfällt, ich weiß so gut, wie gar nichts über eure Familien.", erinnerte sich Kagezuki und sah sich im Raum um. „Es gibt nicht viel über meine Familie zu wissen. Ich habe noch eine ältere Schwester, aber die hat sich von der Familie abgewandt, als ich noch ziemlich klein war. Meinen Vater sehe ich auch kaum, da er andauernd verreist und meine Mutter ist ausgesprochen launisch, aber recht liebreizend.", erklärte Michael schulterzuckend und wandte den Blick zur Tür, als er ein Geflüster vernahm. „Abgesehen davon, dass dein Vater sich nicht gut mit deiner Schwester verstanden hat und deswegen das Bild in der Eingangshalle immer wieder ausgewechselt wird, wenn er nach Hause kommt.", fügte Christoph hinzu und bemühte sich nicht darum, seine Wut im Unterton zu verstecken. „Überzeugt euch lieber selbst.", lächelte Yumemika und wandte sich vom Fenster ab.

Eine hochgewachsene Frau betrat in Begleitung einer Bediensteten den Raum. Ihre dunklen Haare waren hochgesteckt und ihr Gesicht sagte nichts über ihr Alter aus. Das Kleid, welches sie trug, war prachtvoll verziert. „Ich habe meinen Sohn in Begleitung des Schuldirektors erwartet und keine Kinder, die nichts als Ärger bringen.", gab die Frau mit Skepsis zu, wobei ihre Stimme sehr freundlich klang. „Die Umstände haben sich minimal verändert, sodass ihr Sohn nun eine andere Schule besucht, die seine Ausbildung sehr fördert.", entgegnete Yumemika im höflichen Ton und sah zu, wie die Frau gegenüber der Kinder Platz nahm. Auch die Kinder nahmen auf dem Sofa Platz und Yumemika setzte sich in den Sessel neben Michaels Mutter. „Wieso werde ich darüber erst informiert, nachdem er die Schule gewechselt hat?", fragte die Frau und sah Yumemika finster an. „Diese Art von Wechsel musste leider schnell voranschreiten, da diese Möglichkeit nur sehr kurz angeboten wurde. Außerdem wird durch diese Schule seine Ausbildung um einige Jahre verkürzt und er erlebt mehr Erfahrungen, als auf der alten Schule, wobei ich keineswegs schlecht über die Lehrweise meines alten Freundes Theo sprechen möchte.", fuhr Yumemika unbeirrt fort. „Und da es dabei um die Zukunft ihres Sohnes geht, sehe ich kein Problem damit, dass er dem Wechsel selbst eingewilligt hat.", fügte Yumemika zuletzt hinzu. „Du willst mir weiß machen, dass Theo ein alter Freund von dir ist? Du bist doch kaum älter als mein Sohn und dann behauptest du auch zu wissen, was das Beste für meinen Sohn ist.", lachte die Frau erbost auf. „Also wollen Sie behaupten, dass ich lüge?", fragte Yumemika trotz des herausfordernden Untertons freundlicher. „Was würdest du denn an meiner Stelle sagen? Mein Sohn sitzt hier und hat Fremde ins Haus eingeladen, obwohl er jetzt in der Schule sitzen und lernen sollte.", gab die Frau zurück und warf Michael einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Kontaktiere auf der Stelle den Schuldirektor Theo.", verlangte die Frau. Die Bedienstete, die stumm hinter ihrer Hausherrin stand, seitdem sie den Raum betreten hatte, schreckte auf und flüchtete fast aus dem Zimmer. „Machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe, ich kann ihn sofort hierher bestellen.", meinte Yumemika immer noch ruhig. Yumemika machte eine kleine Handbewegung und wenig später stand Theo überrascht hinter ihr und sah sich erstmals aufmerksam um.

„Ich möchte wissen, warum ich nicht vorher von der Versetzung meines Sohnes erfahren habe.", sagte die Frau im herrischen Ton. „Gnädige Frau Seline, nun beruhigen Sie sich doch. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären, solange wir ein ruhiges Gespräch führen können.", meinte Theo gefasst und sah seine ehemaligen Schüler an. Die Frau wies auf den freien Sessel neben sich und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Stimmt es, dass mein Sohn ihre Schule verlassen hat?" Theo nickte unbekümmert. „Wie meine alte Freundin Ihnen wahrscheinlich bereits versichert hat, hat er auf der anderen Schule bessere Chancen seine Kräfte auszuüben, da dieser die Fähigkeiten des Personals meiner Fakultät übersteigen." „Hat sich mein Sohn nach dem Wechsel denn verbessert?", wandte sich Seline etwas freundlicher an Yumemika. „Es gibt kaum einen Tag, an dem sie keine Fortschritte machen, auch wenn diese im Grunde kaum bemerkbar sind. Meine Ausbildung basiert auf der Nutzung von Magie, im unbemerktem mit Magie das größtmögliche Ergebnis zu erzielen.", gab Yumemika zu und zog einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche. „Aber der Grund, warum wir eigentlich hier sind, ist eine Unterschrift von Ihnen. Damit bestätigen Sie, dass Sie einverstanden damit sind, dass ihr Sohn bei mir die Ausbildung beenden wird. Darüber hinaus wird die Verantwortung über ihn von seinem alten Schuldirektor auf mich übertragen, um die Sorge zu vermeiden, wer die Schuld trägt, falls sich ihr Sohn verletzen sollte.", erklärte Yumemika und legte ihr den Brief vor.

„Wenn ich das unterschreiben soll, verlange ich dass jemand erfahrenerer die Ausbildung meines Sohnes übernimmt. Ich bin nicht im Glauben, dass dieses Kind in der Lage ist die Kräfte von Michael zu steigern.", sagte Seline fordernd. „Ich verstehe ihre Zweifel an meinen Kräften, doch Alter hat nichts mit den Fähigkeiten der Magier zu tun. Ich stimme Ihnen vollkommen zu, dass ein älterer Magier durchaus erfahrener ist als ein Anfänger. Doch ich habe meine Ausbildung bereits abgeschlossen und bin auch im Besitz einer Urkunde welche bestätigt, dass ich andere angehende Magier unterrichten darf. Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, können Sie mich gerne auf die Probe stellen.", sagte Yumemika unbekümmert. „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen.", sagte die Frau und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. „Also, wie soll ich meine Fähigkeiten beweisen?", fragte Yumemika im freundlichen Ton und packte den Brief wieder ein. „Ich glaube die einfachste Methode deine Fähigkeiten zu prüfen, ist es in einem kurzen Kampf diese zu demonstrieren." „Wenn Sie wünschen, können Sie meinen Gegner aussuchen. Ich werde mich auf den Kampf vorbereiten, während ich draußen warte.", sagte Yumemika und wurde vom Butler in den hinteren Garten geführt.

Seline grinste bereits siegessicher, als sie sich an Theo wandte. „Wenn sie diesen Kampf verliert, möchte ich, dass der Wechsel unverzüglich rückgängig gemacht wird. Und ich dulde es nicht dass sich so ein Ereignis ein weiteres Mal abspielt.", sagte sie gereizt und wandte den Blick an ihren Sohn. „In Zukunft wünsche ich mir auch das du dich ab und zu mal meldest.", sagte sie im mütterlichen Ton und sah seine Freunde aufmerksam an. „So wie ich es verstanden habe, habt ihr beiden auch die Schule gewechselt, oder?", fragte Seline überraschend freundlich. Kagezuki und Christoph nickten verwundert und schauten verwirrt auf, als der Butler zurückkam. „Das Fräulein wäre nun bereit zum Kampf.", berichtete der Butler und geleitete seine Hausherrin in den hinteren Garten.

„Haben Sie sich schon entschieden, gegen wen ich kämpfen werde?", erkundigte sich Yumemika und machte ein paar Dehnübungen. „Ich werde gegen dich kämpfen.", sagte Seline im befehlenden Ton und trat vor Yumemika. „Wollen Sie sich nicht anders kleiden? Es wäre praktischer als in einem aufgebauschten Rüschenkleid.", schlug Yumemika vor und verbeugte sich. „Gewiss. Obwohl ich bezweifle das es mir von Nutzen sein wird.", grinste Seline und wechselte mit einer Handbewegung ihr Kleid gegen einen Kampfanzug. „In welchem Element sind Sie denn bewandert?", fragte Yumemika und erhob sich aus der Beuge. „Ich beherrsche das Element Feuer und die Grundlagen des Nahkampfes.", entgegnete Seline und ging bereits in Kampfstellung. „Sie haben den ersten Zug.", meinte Yumemika und blieb ruhig stehen. „Du wirst es bereuen, mich unterschätzt zu haben.", murmelte Seline und schoss augenblicklich eine Feuerkugel auf sie. Mit einer schützenden Bewegung baute sich eine Mauer aus Erde um Yumemika und bewahrte sie vor dem Feuer.

„Machen wir weiter.", sagte Seline verbissen und warf weitere Bälle nach ihr. Mit einer weiteren fließenden Handbewegung wehrte ein Wasserstrahl die Feuerbälle ab. Während der Wasserstrahl verdampfte, ging Seline in den Nahkampf über, in der Hoffnung den Überraschungsmoment für sich zu haben. Doch ihr Angriff ging ins Leere und Seline entdeckte Yumemika unbeschadet vor sich stehen. „Solange wir den Gegner nicht zu Boden geworfen haben, kann keiner von uns beiden gewinnen.", sagte Yumemika und spürte die Wut in Seline aufkochen. „Wenn Sie es wünschen, können wir den Kampf jetzt beenden.", schlug Yumemika vor und lächelte freundlich. „Das lasse ich nicht zu. Außerdem darfst du jetzt angreifen.", sagte Seline kalt und unterdrückte ihre Wut. Yumemika nickte verständlich und holte zum Angriff aus. Mit Figuren, die Kagezuki wieder erkannte, bändigte sie die Erde und umschloss Seline in einem Käfig aus Steinbrocken. „Ist das schon alles was du kannst?", rief Seline inmitten der Steine und ließ dann plötzlich ihrer Wut freien Lauf. Ihre Hände waren von Feuer umgeben und Seline versuchte die Steine mit Kraft von sich zu stoßen. Yumemika sah mitleidig zu, wie die Steine ihr den Freiraum nahmen und sich enger um sie schlossen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand der Körper von Seline in Flammen und es schien, als ersticke das Feuer zwischen den Steinen.

Besorgt löste Yumemika den Käfig auf und befreite Seline aus der Enge. „Ich hoffe Sie sind nicht verletzt.", lief Yumemika auf sie zu und stützte Seline, die erschöpft am Boden saß. „Ich kenne schlimmeres.", flüsterte Seline und spürte eine warme Energie von Yumemika ausgehen. „Du bist eine Wächterin.", bemerkte sie erschrocken und wich zurück. Yumemika nickte unmerklich und half ihr auf. „Aber ich habe angenommen, das Wächter nur in einer Gruppe von drei Personen ausgebildet werden.", sagte Seline und richtete sich auf. „Wir sind auch zu dritt. Meine Freunde sind zurückgeblieben um die Stellung für mich zu halten.", erklärte Yumemika und ließ Michael seine Mutter stützen. „Aber in den meisten Büchern steht das sich Wächter erst im hohen Alter ihren Titel erhalten.", meinte Seline und ließ sich von ihrem Sohn wieder ins Haus führen. „Um die Ausbildung realistisch wirken zu lassen. Doch in Wirklichkeit bin ich erst dreizehn.", sagte Yumemika verlegen und folgte ihnen. Kagezuki und Christoph sahen sich erstaunt an und wechselten einen Blick mit ihrem Direktor. „Glauben Sie denn das mein Sohn der Aufgabe eines Wächters gewachsen ist?", fragte Seline nun besorgt. „Sie dürfen mich ruhig duzen. Was Michael betrifft, würde ich sagen, dass er das Potential dazu hat. Sonst wären er und seine Freunde nicht von meinem Zauber auserwählt worden.", meinte Yumemika und sah zu, wie Michael seine Mutter vorsichtig in einen Sessel setzte.

„Ich hätte Sie nicht zwingen dürfen, sich bis an den Rand ihrer Magie zu verausgaben.", entschuldigte sich Yumemika und fuhr mit einer leuchtenden, warmen Hand über Selines Brust. „Ruhen Sie sich aus und es wird Ihnen dann besser gehen." Seline zog eine Feder hervor und unterschrieb mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den Brief, den Yumemika wieder vorzeigte. „Wir müssen leider weiter. Aber es war mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte Yumemika und verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal. Christoph und Kagezuki folgten Yumemika aus dem Raum und ließen Michael mit seiner Mutter allein. Seline lächelte ihren Sohn an, bevor er grinsend den anderen folgte.

Draußen vor dem Haus verabschiedete sich Yumemika von Theo und schickte ihn mit einem Zauber zurück in die Schule.

* * *

**Ich wünsche euch allen noch ein erfolgreiches und gesundes neuen Jahr :)**


End file.
